MY NAMJA
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / HUNHAN / CH 9 / Menceritakan Pelarian, Penyembunyian jati diri dan Cinta Terlarang yang dialami seorang namja China bernama Luhan. Kehidupannya di Korea Selatan tidak mudah. Dia hidup disebuah Kos kosan murah disana, bertemankan dua tetangga 'jahil dan mesum'. juga seorang namja Tampan yang tinggal tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Bagaimana kisahnya? /BL / NC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MY NAMJA

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Hari ini adalah hari berbeda yang dirasakan oleh namja bernama Luhan. Namja asal China yang kini berada di sudut kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Perbedaan itu terasa karena dia bukan lagi tinggal di negara kelahirannya, tapi di negara orang.

Luhan meninggalkan China dan hijrah ke Korea karena suatu alasan. Alasan yang tidak mungkin diceritakan kepada orang lain, cukup hanya dirinya saja yang tahu.

Dan sekarang, namja imut bermata rusa itu berada dalam sebuah kamar minimalis, dengan ukuran enam kali enam meter saja. Yap, dalam sebuah kamar kos. Tepat dikatakan demikian karena kecilnya ukuran kamar itu, dan parahnya kamar mandi terletak di luar kamar. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ribet dan susahnya, berjibaku dengan penghuni kos lain yang belum dikenalnya disaat mereka semua sama sama 'kebelet'.

"Lebih baik begini. Mudah mudahan aku bisa nyaman, dan sekolahku bisa tetap lanjut." gumam Luhan, pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja itu sedang berbaring diatas kasur tidak beranjang, nampak jelas perbedaan yang dirasakannya sekarang, ketika tidak lagi tidur di ranjang empuk rumah sendiri. Namun dia harus tetap tegar dan kuat. Ini bukan akhir segalanya tentu saja.

Satu lagi, Luhan harus sedapat mungkin menyembunyikan jati diri dan orientasi seksualnya. Yaps, Luhan terlahir sebagai namja yang juga menyukai namja. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada yeoja. Sudah banyak yeoja yang mengatakan cinta padanya di China, tapi dia selalu menolaknya secara halus.

Kesulitan dan tantangan terbesar hidupnya adalah menutup rapat rapat 'kekurangannya' itu, oleh karena itulah dia selalu menutup diri dari dunia luar, jika tidak ada yang penting dia akan selalu berada dikamar, mengurung diri.

Seperti sekarang ini, Luhan asyik membaca FF Yaoi di ponselnya. Membaca FF yaoi membuatnya merasa sedikit terhibur, dia selalu bisa menikmati FF yaoi itu karena dia juga merasakan 'cinta tidak biasa' yang digambarkan di FF tersebut. FF yang selalu dibacanya adalah FF buatan fans boyband asal Korea. Namun sesekali dia juga membaca cerita yaoi non FF, yang biasanya banyak berasal dari Jepang. Kadang dia berkomentar bahwa ending suatu FF yaoi yang happy tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan di dunia nyata.

Luhan sempat berpikir kenapa dia terlahir 'berbeda', disaat dia seharusnya merasakan cinta yang normal. Kadang kadang dia merasa iri melihat pasangan muda mudi di negaranya, berpegangan tangan sambil berciuman. Dunia seakan tidak adil untuknya, betul betul tidak adil.

Pernah sempat Luhan berniat bunuh diri saja, dia tidak kuat menjalani hidup dalam kepura puraan. Memposisikan diri agat terlihat straight didepan semua orang, walau dalam hatinya dia berontak keras.

Berbagai pertanyaan yang selalu dihindari dan menjadi momok untuknya, diantaranya :

"Siapa pacarmu? Coba bawa kerumah?"

"Kapan menikah? Omma sudah merindukan cucu."

"Kau tidak pernah terlihat membawa wanita, ada apa denganmu?"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan sejenis lainnya.

Namun bunuh diri bukanlah jalan penyelesaian, saat ini dia berusaha untuk menerima diri apa adanya. Satu yang selalu menjadi pegangan dan prinsip, yaitu : jangan terjebak dalam pergaulan bebas, terutama pergaulan yang mengarah pada pada lembah hitam dan seks bebas.

Tapi yang pasti dia belum berani come out dan menunjukkan pada dunia siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia masih takut dan belum siap.

Si namja masih berbaring dan membaca, ketika tiba tiba pintu kamar kosnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Luhan tersentak pelan, belum beranjak membuka pintu.

'Ah, siapa.. Apa aku harus membukanya...' batin Luhan, diam sesaat.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kembali diketuk.

"Maaf, bisa buka pintunya sebentar." ketukan itu disertai dengan seruan pelan dari arah luar kamar.

Luhan masih diam, namun kemudian dia beranjak juga dan membuka pintu kamarnya, dengan ragu ragu. Tidak lupa lebih dahulu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

"Maafkan kami. Bisa kami berdua minum disini?" kata salah seorang dari dua namja, dia tersenyum bentuk hati, berkata dengan sopan.

"Minum? Oh, aku belum punya perlengkapan, aku baru saja pindah, se..."

"Bukan begitu, maksud kami... Boleh kami minum bersamamu di kamar ini?" potong si namja, memperjelas maksudnya. Dia memperlihatkan kantong kresek yang berisi tiga minuman bersoda dan snack yang dibawanya.

"Disini? Eh, hm..." Luhan tampak bimbang.

"Bolehkan?" namja yang lain berujar, namja dengan eyeliner lumayan tebal untuk menegaskan mata sipitnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Luhan akhirnya setuju, dia mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan dua namja itu masuk.

Hening sesaat.

Dua namja tamu Luhan duduk dilantai kamar, mereka berdua saling sikut, seperti anak SD.

"Hm.. Perkenalkan. Namaku Kyungsoo, dan namja centil disampingku bernama Baekhyun." kata si namja yang bernama Kyungsoo, memperkenalkan diri.

"Centil dan seksi." timpal namja yang bernama Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan julukan centil itu. Dia malah tertawa pelan dan kembali saling sikut dengan Kyungsoo.

"Nam..namaku Luhan, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." ucap Luhan, juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling tatap, mereka berhompimpa untuk menentukan siapa yang harus bicara, dan yang menang adalah Kyungsoo. Jadi Baekhyun yang harus berbicara dan melakukan introgasinya.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo adalah penghuni kamar kos juga. Aku tinggal dikamar paling ujung dan disampingku kamar Kyungsoo. Hm, kami hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan penghuni baru." kata Baekhyun, memulai maksud dan tujuannya mengunjungi kamar kost Luhan. Perkataannya diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Oh, begitu." Luhan menimpali dengan kaku.

"Aku melihat kau tidak pernah keluar kamar. Jadi aku dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kemari. Kami takut terjadi apa apa denganmu. Kau orang baru disini." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku baik baik saja." Luhan mencoba tersenyum, kaku lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau pasti bukan warga negara disini kan?"

"Ak..aku warga negara China. Aku memang baru dinegara ini." jawab Luhan, menjawab dengan hati hati.

"Orangtuamu kemana? Kenapa kau memilih menyewa kamar ditempat seperti ini? Sepertinya kau anak orang kaya." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, ingin tahu.

"Ehh, orangtuaku masih di China. Ak..aku sebenarnya tinggal dengan ahjumma. Tapi karena aku tidak nyaman, jadi aku memutuskan menyewa kamar kost. Agar bisa hidup mandiri saja." jawab Luhan, dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan fasih. Dia tidak menceritakan sebenarnya, dia bohong.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum nyaris bersamaan, rasa ingin tahu mereka terbayar sudah. Mereka memang penasaran dengan kehadiran Luhan yang sepertinya menarik diri dari kehidupan sosial, tidak pernah keluar kamar dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar.

Baekhyun menggeser duduknya, mempersilahkan Luhan meminum salah satu kaleng isi soda, dan kemudian berujar lagi.

"Apa kau punya pacar? Hm.. Kau bisa membawa pacarmu kesini diam diam, menginap. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan ibu kost yang cerewet." Baekhyun bertanya berani. Disertai tawa cetar.

"Eh..." Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia meremas tangannya.

"Lupakan pertanyaan bodoh temanku ini. Dia hanya bercanda." kata Kyungsoo, menyikut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius. Aku selalu senang jika ada tetangga kamar yang membawa pacarnya. Aku senang mendengar suara lenguhan dan..."

"Baek, stop." tegur Kyungsoo, memelototkan mata bulatnya.

"Matamu seperti bola kasti Kyung..hahaha..." ejek Baekhyun, tertawa membahana. Lupa dengan pertanyaannya pada Luhan.

"Ka..kalian berdua sangat lucu." Luhan menimpali, berusaha masuk dalam percakapan. Dia lega karena Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan mengenai 'pacar' tadi.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling serang dengan kata kata ejekan. Seperti Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun seperti yeoja lebay yang selalu memakai eyeliner tebal dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo seperti anak gadis dengan bahu pendek dan tubuh pendek. Mereka saling berbalas balasan, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo kalah dan menyikut Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun kembali fokus pada Luhan, sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang perih.

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan. Kau sepertirnya berbeda dengan namja yang ada disamping kamarmu ini. Namja itu sangat sombong, wajahnya selalu datar, sedatar pantat setrika.. Huh. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Suhun... Atau Bihun.. Begitulah." cerocos Baekhyun, yang mulai menampakkan gaya aslinya.

"Namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo dengan cepat meralat nama si namja yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

"Namja disamping kamarku? Aku kira disampingku ini kosong." Luhan bertanya, penasaran juga.

"Tentu saja selalu kosong. Namja itu sering pulang malam, entah mabuk atau apa. Dia juga tidak ramah." ketus Baekhyun, melipat tangannya ala ibu ibu pejabat yang suaminya baru saja diciduk atas kasus korupsi.

"Itu karena kau belum mengenalnya lebih dekat." Kyungsoo bergumam.

"Apanya mau dikenal. Aku beberapa kali menyapanya malam malam saat dia pulang. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Apa dia pikir aku mengincar penisnya... Huh..." seru Baekhyun, vulgar.

"Baek, jangan bicara seperti itu." ujar Kyungsoo cepat cepat, mencubit keras pinggang Baekhyun (lagi). Lalu tersenyum kaku pada Luhan.

"Oww, sakit Kyung... Perkataanku tidak ada yang salah. Aku yakin namja itu hanya punya dua kelebihan, yaitu wajah tampan dan kulit putih. Aku yakin kejantanannya sama sekali tidak besar dan..." kalimat Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat namja yang diceritanya menampakkan batang hidung.

Namja bernama Sehun baru saja muncul, melintas tepat didepan kost. membuka pintunya yang dikunci dan langsung masuk kamar tanpa mengatakan apa apa.

"Nah, dia melihat kita pastinya. Tapi dia tidak menyapa kita semua." kata Baekhyun, mendengus kesal.

"Pelankan suaramu Baek. Nanti dia mendengar suaramu." protes Kyungsoo.

"Apa peduliku." ketus Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak peduli.

Luhan sejak tadi hanya diam. Kadang ingin tertawa juga mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang vulgar dan no sensor. Dia menoleh singkat untuk melihat penampakan namja yang bernama Sehun itu, namun terlambat, Sehun sudah masuk kamar.

"Baiklah, kami balik ke kamar dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan." kata Kyungsoo, lalu berdiri. Dia tersenyum.

"Ya." timpal Luhan, sangat singkat.

Kyungsoo menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar kamar, namun Baekhyun menahan dirinya. Namja itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Hm... Luhan, jika kau bisa membuat namja itu berkata, 20 kata saja. Maka aku bersedia memberikan koleksi prangkoku. Juga koleksi video porno jadul, plus koleksi bikini dan..."

"Sudah Baek. Kau lama lama jadi biji cabe. Bye Luhan..." Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Baekhyun, dengan cara menarik keras tangan namja itu. Menghentikan gaya dan tingkah cabe yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali ke kamar mereka masing masing, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kamarnya.

Luhan mendesah halus. Sepertinya mendapatkan sahabat sekaligus tetangga kamar dengan tingkah ajaib.

Namun entah mengapa Luhan penasaran dengan sosok namja yang diceritakan oleh Baekhyun. Namja yang kini bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Dia beranjak pelan dan menempelkan telinganya ke dinding kamar, mencoba mendengar suara suara dari dalam kamar Sehun, namun nihil. Tidak terdengar suara apapun, sepertinya si namja sedang tidur.

'Uf, apa yang aku lakukan...' Luhan menggeleng kasar, menarik dirinya menjauh dari dinding kamar. Dia tidak ingin membuat masalah.

Akhirnya, Luhan kembali berbaring, melanjutkan membaca FF yang tadi sempat tertunda.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun mondar mandir dikamar kosnya, seperti mandor. Dia tidak sendiri, karena ada Kyungsoo juga dikamarnya itu.

"Kyung, ada yang aneh dengan namja itu." kata Baekhyun, memulai pembicaraan, dia memegang dagunya, berpikir.

"Namja yang mana?" tanya Kyungsoo, tidak peka. Dia memakan snack milik Baekhyun, sambil berselonjor.

"Tentu saja tetangga kost baru kita, Luhan." jelas Baekhyun,

"Kenapa dengan Luhan? Menurutku tidak ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia baik, juga imut." timpal Kyungsoo, dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Jelas aneh. Apa kau tidak melihat wajahnya saat aku menanyakan pacar. Dia langsung gugup dan tidak bisa menjawab." Baekhyun berhipotesa, disertai anggukan lebay.

"Dia memang gugup. Mungkin karena baru pertama bertemu dengan kita. Hanya itu."

"Tidak Kyung. Menurut radarku... Sepertinya Luhan itu sama seperti kita." tegas Baekhyun, tidak betele tele.

Kyungsoo mendongak, hampir saja memuntahkan makanan dimulutnya.

"Mak..maksudmu Luhan itu juga penyuka namja seperti kita?" tanya Kyungsoo, dengan mata membulat seperti pimpong jumbo.

"Yap. Kurang lebih seperti itu." Baekhyun mengangguk, yakin.

"Ah , tapi... Radarmu selalu salah. Buktinya saja mantan guru kita, Sungmin, yang menikah dengan yeoja. Padahal kau mengatakan bahwa guru itu seperti kita." Kyungsoo kembali santai, mengunyah lagi snack dalam mulutnya.

"Itu karena tuntutan lingkungan sekitar. Dengan umur yang sudah sangat dewasa, Sungmin dituntut untuk menikah. Jadinya dia menikah, walau itu bertentangan dengan nuraninya."

"Jadi itu hanya kedok saja, agar bisa diterima di masyarakat?"

"Yap, kurang lebih seperti itu. Ini Korea Selatan, bukan Thailand yang lebih terbuka dengan kaum seperti kita ini."

Kyungsoo mendesah mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu, kata kata itu ada benarnya.

Untuk diketahui, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah dua namja bersahabat sejak lama. Dipertemukan disebuah klub malam, dimana saat itu Kyungsoo hampir mendepatkan pelecehan seksual oleh om om hidung belang dan Baekhyun lah yang menolongnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan menyewa kos bersama dengan kamar berbeda.

Mereka tentunya mempunyai kesamaan, sama sama jago olah vokal, sama sama suka becanda walau kadang kadang becandaan Baekhyun lah yang selalu over. Dan yang paling penting sama sama menyukai namja. Semua kesamaan yang mungkin tidak kebetulan.

Kyungsoo larut dalam pikirannya,

"Baek. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu Luhan. Jangan membuatnya seperti kita. Kasihan dia." kata Kyungsoo, mendadak bijak.

"Hei Kyung, siapa juga yang mau mengganggunya. No. Lagi pula kesalahan orientasi seks itu tidak menular, kita bukan virus yang bisa menularkan." timpal Baekhyun.

"Ya maksudku, kau sebaiknya tidak menanyakan lagi mengenai pacar dan pertanyaan sejenisnya pada Luhan."

"Radarku tidak pernah bohong Kyung. Aku yakin Luhan itu seperti kita. Aku akan memperoleh bukti valid mengenai itu, bahwa si namja China itu memiliki cinta yang berbeda."

"Mak..maksudmu kau akan menyelidikinya?" mata Kyungsoo membulat lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Supaya kita mempunyai teman yang senasib." jawab Baekhyun, mengepalkan tangannya, semangat 45.

Baekhyun memutuskan mencari bukti 'ketidaknormalan' Luhan dan sangat yakin jika Luhan memang 'senasib' dengan mereka berdua.

Apa Baekhyun berhasil dengan mudah menemukan bukti itu? Atau malah dia kesulitan untuk mendapatkannya? Namun jika melihat kemampuan dan gaya cabe Baekhyun, bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan bukti tersebut. Hm, kita tunggu saja.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Malam tiba.

Perut Luhan sudah mulai keroncongan, dia lapar. Dikamarnya tidak terdapat makanan apa apa, dan jalan satu satunya adalah dia harus keluar dan membeli makanan.

Namja itu beranjak, mengambil dompetnya dan membuka isinya. Dia menghitung uang won yang kemarin ditukarnya.

'Ah, sepertinya aku harus mencari kerja sambilan. Aku juga harus berhemat.' batin Luhan, yang sadar dengan kerasnya hidup di Korea Selatan. Tekanan ekonomi dan sosial membuat angka bunuh diri di negeri gingseng itu terbilang sangat tinggi.

Luhan menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, sangat larut. Dia sempat berniat meminta makanan kepada Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo, namun setelah berpikir, dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Dia memutuskan keluar saja dan mencari makanan di warung pinggir jalan.

Namja bermata rusa itu bergerak menuju pintu, membuka pintu itu, namun disaat yang sama ada seseorang yang langsung masuk ketika pintu terbuka. Sangat cepat.

Bugh.

Luhan ditabrak oleh namja itu. Yang membuat dia terjengkang dengan posisi bokong dan punggung mencium lantai. Tubuhnya ditindih oleh si namja asing.

Deg.

Wajah mereka berdua bertemu. Luhan bisa merasakan nafas si namja menyapu wajahnya. Nafas berbau alkohol dengan konsentrasi sedang. Luhan dengan jelas menatap wajah si namja, wajah halus, putih dan tentunya sangat tampan bak pangeran.

"Diam, jangan bicara..." seru si namja, ketika melihat Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ta..tapi siapa kau?" Luhan bertanya, mengabaikan kata kata si namja yang menyuruhnya diam. Dia gagap dan gugup.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Diam saja." hardik si namja, dia menutup pintu dengan menggunakan kakinya, posisinya masih menindih Luhan.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara suara langkah kaki, yang berasal dari luar kamar kost Luhan. Langkah langkah itu mengarah kearah samping kamar Luhan. Kamar namja yang bernama Sehun.

Terdengar percakapan samar diluar sana:

"Apa benar dia tinggal disini?" tanya sebuah suara, sangat berat dan keras.

"Iya boss. Aku mendapatkan info bahwa pemuda itu menyewa kontrakan di kamar ini." jawab suara lainnya, lebih kecil.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang."

"Mungkin dia sembunyi boss. Apa sebaiknya kita dobrak saja pintunya?"

"Jangan. Jangan gegabah. Aku tidak ingin membuat kekacauan malam malam begini. Target kita hanya pemuda itu."

"Jadi bagaimana boss?"

"Kita kembali lagi nanti. Kita akan menangkapnya dilain waktu."

"Baik boss."

Percakapan itu terhenti, berganti dengan suara sepatu yang berdebam di tanah, tanda bahwa kedua orang asing itu pergi dan menjauh dari area sekitar kos tersebut.

Hening.

Uf, si namja yang menindih Luhan menghela nafas lega. Dia memasang wajah datar, beradu tatap dengan mata Luhan.

Deg deg deg.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, dengan sangat kentara. Baru kali ini dia begitu dekat dan intim dengan seorang namja yang sangat tampan.

'Ah, apa namja ini yang bernama Sehun?' tanya Luhan, dalam hati. Dia harus jujur bahwa dia terpesona dengan namja itu.

Hening lagi.

Hm, pertemuan tidak terduga sebenarnya. Dan sepertinya pertemuan itu adalah awal dari sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit dan terlarang.

Atau mungkin pertemuan itu hanya sekedar pertemuan biasa, yang tidak berlanjut ke jenjang selanjutnya?

Kita nantikan saja kisah mereka selanjutnya.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Aku datang dan membawa FF HunHan, setelah FF Kaisoo dan FF Chanbaek selesai. Aku mohon maaf jika tema FF ini membosankan dan biasa saja, tapi aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar pembaca bisa menikmati FF yang terpublish.

Lagi lagi dibutuhkan Review untuk mengetahui respons pembaca semua, hehehehe... Terima kasih karena sudah membaca.

Salam.

Han Kang Woo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MY NAMJA

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Hening sangat lama.

Luhan masih dengan posisinya, ditindih oleh seorang namja asing yang belum dikenalnya. Mata dan nafas mereka berdua beradu.

"Si..siapa kau? Ke..kenapa masuk kesini?" tanya Luhan, tergagap. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Si namja asing tidak menjawab, dia hanya memasang wajah datar yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. Namun yang pasti namja itu belum beranjak dari posisinya yang menindih Luhan.

"Apa kau Sehun?" ulang Luhan, kali ini mengganti pertanyaannya.

Lagi lagi si namja tidak memberikan jawaban. Dia terdiam membisu, dengan mata yang kini turun ke bibir Luhan. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Luhan, seperti hendak mencium.

Deg.

Sontak Luhan memejamkan matanya, refleks. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat, darahnya berdesir. Dia menunggu.

Dan kemudian...

"Sehun. Itu memang namaku." kata si namja asing, yang memang adalah Sehun, namja tampan tetangga kamar Luhan. Dia akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

'Ah, ternyata memang kau, namja yang diceritakan oleh Baekhyun.' batin Luhan, disertai desahan halus.

Sehun bergerak pelan, berdiri, dan otomatis melepaskan Luhan yang ditindihnya. Dia memegang gagang pintu dan bersiap keluar kamar.

Suasana hening dan kaku tercipta diantara mereka.

Dan kemudian, Sehun membuka pintu tersebut dan keluar dari kamar kost Luhan, tanpa mengucapkan apa apa.

Brak, pintu tertutup lumayan keras.

Luhan terduduk, desahan halus terus keluar dari bibirnya. Menatap siluet Sehun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Entah mengapa dia merasakan kesunyian mendalam saat Sehun meninggalkan kamarnya.

'Semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar, namja itu memang tidak ramah.' Luhan lagi lagi membatin.

Namja asal China itu membatalkan niat membeli makanan, entah mengapa rasa laparnya mendadak hilang. Hilang karena menatap wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun. Oh, mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah yang dirasakan oleh Luhan.

Hening lagi.

Luhan memegang dadanya yang masih berdebar, walau detak jantungnya perlahan mulai normal. Dia menggeleng pelan.

'Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku merasakan itu padanya. Jangan...'

Luhan berdiri dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Berbalik, lalu berbaring di kasur. Dia menarik bantal dan menaruhnya ke kepalanya, berharap kejadian tadi bisa dilupakan. Kejadian yang mungkin biasa saja bagi orang lain, namun tidak biasa untuk dirinya.

Malam berlalu dengan sangat lambat.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Hari Luhan semakin membosankan. Dia tidak pernah keluar kamar, kecuali ke kamar mandi. Masa liburan sebelum semester baru akan berakhir minggu depan, jadi masih ada masa cukup lama baginya. Dia memang sudah mendaftarkan diri disebuah sekolah SMA swasta di Seoul, dan terpaksa memanipulasi umur agar bisa diterima disana. Jadi dia akan masuk ke tingkat satu, mulai dari awal lagi.

Luhan kembali teringat dengan namja yang bernama Sehun, penampakan dan sosok namja tampan itu tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Ini kali pertamanya merasakan sesuatu yang begitu 'sulit dijelaskan' kepada seseorang. Dia kurang tidur karena memikirkan itu.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu kamar kost Luhan diketuk oleh seseorang, Luhan dengan cepat beranjak menuju pintu, berharap yang mengetuk pintu adalah Sehun. Tapi setelah membuka pintu, dia agak kecewa, karena bukan Sehun yang mengetuk, melainkan duo tetangga kamarnya yang lain, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Hai Luhan, bagaimana harimu." sapa Baekhyun, tersenyum kotak pada Luhan.

"Baik, masuklah." balas Luhan, langsung mempersilahkan dua namja itu masuk. Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami tidak lama. Kami hanya ingin memberikanmu makanan." ucap Kyungsoo yang ada disamping Baekhyun, seraya mengulurkan kresek berisi makanan untuk Luhan.

"Tidak usah repot repot. Aku baru saja ingin keluar membeli makanan." Luhan berkata, tidak enak.

"Terima saja. Anggap sebagai perkenalan lanjutan kita sebagai tetangga." Baekhyun berujar cepat, menyibakkan rambutnya yang tidak panjang ala iklan shampoo murahan.

"Terima kasih." Luhan akhirnya mengambil makanan itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bersamaan. Senang karena Luhan menerima pemberian mereka. Kyungsoo mulai menyikut Baekhyun lagi, tanda menyuruh Baekhyun bicara lebih lanjut. Menurutnya Baekhyun sangat jago dalam mengeluarkan kata kata, terutama kata kata cabe yang vulgar namun tepat sasaran.

"Hm. Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun, setelah membalas sikutan Kyungsoo.

"Saat ini tidak. Aku mulai bersekolah pekan depan. Jadi sekarang aku masih bebas." jawab Luhan, mencoba santai dengan setiap kata katanya. Terus terang dia masih canggung dengan orang orang Korea.

"Bagus." seru Baekhyun, ber-yes dengan tangan terkepal, dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo, saling lirik.

"Apanya yang bagus?" Luhan tidak paham.

"Ehem, begini. Nanti malam kami akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Dijamin kau akan suka dengan tempat itu. Tenang saja, Kyungsoo yang akan membayar semuanya." jelas Baekhyun, disertai kekehan tidak jelas.

"Aku? Tidak. Bukan hanya aku. Tapi Baekhyun juga. Maksudku kami berdua yang membayarnya." ralat Kyungsoo cepat, tidak ingin Baekhyun mengerjainya.

"Maksudku begitu. Aku dan Kyungsoo yang akan mentraktir." Baekhyun memperjelas lagi, ingin menginjak kaki Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo sigap menghindar, seakan sudah membaca gerakan Baekhyun.

"Eh, bagaimana ya. Aku..."

"Jangan menolak. Kami hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga baru. Hanya itu." kata Baekhyun, memohon dengan gaya lebay.

"Ya, jangan menolak." tambah Kyungsoo, juga sama memohonnya.

Luhan nampak berpikir sejenak, dia menatap bergantian antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, setelah dirasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan, dia akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nanti malam." kata Luhan.

"Yess. Hore." Baekhyun terlonjak, tanpa sadar. Kyungsoo mencoba membuatnya normal lagi dengan cara mencubit lengannya, hingga memerah.

Luhan tersenyum hampir tertawa, merasa terhibur dengan tingkah dua namja yang tingginya sebelas dua belas itu.

"Hm, kau sebaiknya jangan mengurung diri terus di kamar. Sesekali keluarlah." kata Kyungsoo, memandang wajah Luhan.

"Benar itu. Sesekali datanglah ke kamarku. Kau akan disambut bak tuan putri disana. Aku akan memperlihatkan koleksi kondom aneka rasaku yang kusembunyikan dibawah kasur." tambah Baekhyun, seakan kata katanya itu hanya perkataan biasa saja.

"Baek. Berhenti membicarakan koleksi konyolmu. Aku tahu kau mempunyai banyak koleksi kondom, viagra, foto bugil idol yang di edit, eyeliner imitasi yang sebenarnya pensil menggambar, dan sebagainya." cerocos Kyungsoo, yang tidak ingin Baekhyun terlalu buka bukaan didepan Luhan.

"Kyung sayang. Jangan marah begitu. Apa kau sedang M alias ember? Aku malah berencana mengoleksi namja tampan. Dikoleksi, diseleksi lalu di eksekusi. Syukur syukur jika sampai tahap resepsi." cabe cabe Baekhyun semakin cetar, dia tertawa disertai kekehan menjengkelkan.

"Baek, stop. Ada Luhan disini." hardik Kyungsoo, langsung menginjak kaki Baekhyun, tepat sasaran.

"Aww, ah... Kyung, dasar Satansoo." Baekhyun menjerit seperti yeoja, kakinya tentu saja sangat sakit.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia menganggap semua kata kata Baekhyun hanya 'candaan' semata.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kembali ke kamar mereka masing masing. Luhan sudah mengiyakan ikut bersama dua namja itu malam nanti.

o

o

o

o

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Luhan sudah rapi dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Baekhyun sesekali memberikan saran cetar membahana untuknya, misalnya dengan menambahkan syal dibagian leher agar penampilannya semakin oke. Syal itu juga untuk mengusir hawa dingin diluar sana.

"Jadi kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Luhan, melangkah keluar kamar. Posisinya tepat didepan kost sekarang.

"Tentu saja, masak besok." jawab Baekhyun, sumringah. Dia bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil membujuk Luhan untuk pergi.

"Aku suka penampilanmu Luhan." puji Kyungsoo, menaikkan jarinya yang membentuk tanda Ok.

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun memberikan aba aba kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk segera pergi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam. Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan mengekor dibelakang.

Luhan menoleh sejenak kearah kamar Sehun, mengamati pintu kamar namja itu. Yang ada disana hanya keheningan dan kesunyian, entah si pemilik kamar pergi atau mungkin masih tidur.

Luhan sempat berharap berpapasan dengan Sehun saat ke kamar mandi tadi pagi, namun harapannya itu tidak terkabul, Sehun sama sekali tidak muncul dan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

'Ah, kenapa aku malah memikirkan namja berwajah datar itu.' Luhan menggeleng kasar, lalu beranjak dan mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kisah ini terus berlanjut.

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit saja untuk sampai ketempat tujuan. Mereka bertiga menggunakan jasa taksi yang lumayan cepat. Dan yang membayar taksi itu adalah Kyungsoo, dengan paksaan Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" tanya Luhan, sesaat turun dari taksi.

"Ketempat ini. Bersenang senang." jawab Baekhyun cepat, sembari menunjuk plang besi berukuran besar yang dihiasi lampu warna warni.

Jreeng.

"Klub malam?" mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna. Nyaris tidak percaya.

"Yes, tepat. Salah satu klub malam terbaik di kota Seoul." jawab Baekhyun, melebih lebihkan.

"Dan sewa tempat, juga makanan dan minuman akan dibayar oleh Baekhyun tentunya." ucap Kyungsoo cepat, seakan masih dendam karena Baekhyun menyuruhnya membayar taksi. Bukan karena dia pelit, tapi ini semua ide Baekhyun, jadi namja itulah yang seharusnya membayar semuanya.

"Ya, tapi aku pakai uangmu dulu. Pinjam." Baekhyun terkekeh seperti nenek jompo.

"Huh... Dasar." Kyungsoo menunju pelan bahu Baekhyun yang mulai terbentuk.

Luhan menatap penampakan klub malam yang tepat didepannya, wajahnya terlihat resah dan gelisah.

"Tapi, kenapa ketempat seperti ini?" tanya Luhan, ingin protes.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini tempat yang bagus, aku yakin kau akan betah selama beberapa jam." Baekhyun menjawab otomatis.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan, ayo masuk." Baekhyun secepat kilat menarik tangan Luhan, dan membawa namja itu masuk kedalam.

Klub malam itu adalah klub malam tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pertama kalinya bertemu dan bersahabat. Dan ini adalah kali pertama sejak terakhir mereka kesana, sebulan lalu. Kali ini bersama Luhan.

Dan mau tidak mau, terpaksa Luhan masuk juga. Dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Baekhyun.

o

o

o

o

"Duduk disini dan jangan kemana mana." kata Baekhyun, mendudukkan Luhan disebuah sofa empuk dalam suatu kamar yang remang remang.

"Tapi, sebenarnya kita mau..."

"Jangan protes. Anggap saja malam ini adalah acara penyambutamu di Korea Selatan, negara kiblat musik pop asia paling digemari." Baekhyun memotong kalimat Luhan. Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya, sejak kemarin.

"Kau tenang saja Luhan." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang terlihat panik.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa tenang. Matanya terus kesana kemari, mengamati keadaan sekitar yang sangat redup dan remang. Tempat yang hanya cocok untuk melakukan adegan intim tanpa ketahuan.

"Minum dulu." tawar Baekhyun, menunjuk dua botol bir besar yang sudah dipesannya diatas meja.

"Ti..tidak, aku tidak minum."

"Cobalah sedikit."

"Tidak, jangan paksa aku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Baekhyun menyerah.

Sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun memberikan kode pada Kyungsoo untuk memanggil yeoja yang bekerja di klub malam itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berdiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, sesosok yeoja cantik muncul dan langsung duduk disamping Luhan, sesuai arahan yang disampaikan padanya.

"Halo oppa." sapa yeoja itu centil. Namanya Irene.

Luhan kikuk, memandang sekilas pada si yeoja, kemudian beralih memandang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mengerti maksud semua ini.

"Ayo bersenang senang oppa." desah Irene, centil. Dia mengarahkan tangannya dan memegang paha Luhan.

Luhan langsung tersentak, dia menepis tangan yeoja itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa." Luhan berkata jujur,

"Ah oppa. Oppa sengaja ya. Aku tahu oppa hanya bercanda." Irene semakin menggoda Luhan, dia mencoba memeluk Luhan, namun gagal, karena namja itu bergeser dan menjauh.

"Oppa kenapa? Oppa tidak tertarik padaku?" Irene mencoba meraih Luhan, tapi Luhan terus menjauh.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus mengamati ekspresi dan tingkah Luhan, terutama Baekhyun yang seakan tidak berkedip. Jelas saja karena dia sedang melaksanakan misi untuk membuktikan bahwa Luhan adalah namja yang 'sama dengannya'.

"Oppa sini..."

"Maaf, jangan ganggu aku..."

Baekhyun berdiri, memberikan aba aba pada Irene untuk pergi, dan yeoja itu menurut. Si yeoja tentu saja sudah dibayar sebelumnya.

Dan masuklah seorang namja. Namja itu wajahnya mirip dengan Baekhyun, si namja juga adalah salah satu pekerja disana.

Namja itu tanpa basa basi langsung menarik tangan Luhan, ingin memeluk namja China itu. Tapi gagal, karena Luhan berontak keras.

"Apa apaan ini. Kalian berdua pasti sengaja." seru Luhan, membentak keras, bentakan itu ditujukan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Bu..bukan begitu..." Kyungsoo menimpali, mencoba menjelaskan. Dia otomatis berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tahu kalian sengaja. Apa maksud kalian menyuruh yeoja tadi dan sekarang menggantinya dengan namja. Apa?" bentakan Luhan semakin keras, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Luhan, begini... Aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Tidak usah dijelaskan. Kalian bukan teman yang baik." tutup Luhan, dan langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar remang remang itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan namja terakhir.

"Luhan, tunggu..." Kyungsoo ingin mencegah Luhan pergi, tapi Baekhyun menghalanginya.

"Biarkan saja. Dia hanya kesal. Mengejarnya hanya memperburuk keadaan." gumam Baekhyun, merasa menyesal dengan rencana konyolnya. Rencana yang tidak berjalan mulus.

"Semua gara gara kau Baek. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini semua." Kyungsoo menunjuk wajah Baekhyun, dia geram.

"Bukan salahku Kyung. Tapi salah namja bodoh ini." Baekhyun menunjuk namja yang disuruhnya menggoda Luhan tadi.

"Kenapa aku? Aku hanya menjalankan perintah." si namja membela diri."

"Hei Kim Taehyung yang wajahnya mirip denganku. Kau terlalu lebay tadi. Langsung nyosor, memegang tangannya. Seharusnya kau bisa melakukannya dengan elegan dan indah. Kau seharusnya memulainya dengan rayuan mendayu, sentuhan lembut. Bukan malah jadi preman pasar tidak jelas." seru Baekhyun, tidak mau kalah.

Si namja yang bernama Taehyung itu hanya bisa diam, dia tahu tidak ada gunanya membantah.

Baekhyun mendengus keras,

"Kau sama saja dengan penismu, sama sama tidak berguna." kata Baekhyun, lalu memegang selangkangan Taehyung yang tertutup celana panjang. Insiden tiba tiba itu tentu saja membuat Taehyung kaget.

"Baek, kau menyakiti hartanya yang paling berharga." tukas Kyungsoo, meringis.

"Yeah, harta. Onderdil yang setiap saat bisa kuisap semauku." Baekhyun tertawa cetar, melepaskan tangannya dari selangkangan Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taehyung lagi lagi tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, seniornya itu susah dilawan.

"Ayo Kyung, kita pulang. Aku mulai kepanasan disini." Baekhyun berseru, mengajak Kyungsoo pulang.

"Baiklah." angguk Kyungsoo, tersenyum tidak enak pada Taehyung.

Dua namja berbeda marga itu keluar dari klub, mereka sempat mencari penampakan Luhan yang mungkin saja masih disekitar sana, tapi Luhan sudah menghilang.

"Kita gagal Baek." gumam Kyungsoo, saat mereka berdua menunggu taksi.

"Tidak juga. Ini baru awal Kyung." timpal Baekhyun, memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celana.

Yeah, ini memang baru awal dari semuanya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan pulang ke kosnya, sendirian. Sejak tadi matanya berkaca kaca, tapi dia berusaha agar tidak menangis. Derap langkahnya berdebam ditanah.

'Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Kenapa?' batin Luhan, tidak habis pikir.

Dia merasa dijebak oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tetangga kost yang sudah dianggapnya teman sekaligus sahabat.

Luhan tanpa melihat lihat langsung masuk dan menghamburkan diri kedalam kamar, kebetulan kamarnya memang tidak dikunci. Dia menutup lagi kamar itu

Luhan membaringkan diri diatas kasur, mencoba melupakan kejadian di klub malam tadi.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Dan tiba tiba, pintu kamar mendadak terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja yang muncul dibalik pintu. Namja itu memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, serta baju putih tipis yang memperlihatkan otot badannya secara menerawang. Dia Sehun.

Deg.

Luhan terkaget, masih dengan posisinya diatas kasur.

"Ka..kau... Sehun..." gagap Luhan, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.

Sehun tidak langsung menanggapi, dia melangkah beberapa langkah, mendekati Luhan.

Hening sejenak.

"Kenapa kau masuk kedalam kamarku?" tanya Sehun, bernada datar, tidak bersahabat.

"Kamarmu?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menoleh kiri dan kanan.

Itu memang bukan kamarnya, dikamar tersebut hanya ada kasur, koper dan lemari saja, juga beberapa botol kosong alkohol. Sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya. Ya, Luhan salah masuk kamar.

"Eh, ini... Aku... Maaf..." Luhan sadar, dengan cepat berdiri. Wajahnya memerah hebat, malu.

Sehun bergerak lagi, sesekali mengusap rambutnya yang basah pasca selesai mandi. Gayanya itu nampak terlihat sangat seksi dimata Luhan. Namja itu memang dari kamar mandi, dan tidak mengunci kamarnya, seperti biasa.

Hening lagi.

Luhan mematung, merutuki dirinya yang sampai salah kamar. Kamar mereka berdua memang berdekatan, hanya dipisahkan tembok saja. Kesalahan masuk kamar itu terjadi karena dia kurang fokus akibat tergesa gesa, ditambah dengan kegalauan akibat perbuatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun semakin dekat, namja tampan itu mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, intim.

"Kau pasti sengaja masuk ke kamarku." Sehun berkata, dengan kalimat yang ditekankan.

"Ti..tidak, bukan begitu. Aku betul betul tidak sengaja. Aku kira ini kamarku." jawab Luhan, masih tergagap. Dia tidak ingin Sehun salah paham dengannya.

Sehun mendengus, lalu bersmirk tidak kentara. Dia nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya pelan. Dia berusaha tidak memandang wajah Sehun lebih dekat. Karena dengan memandang wajah Sehun, bisa dipastikan bahwa jantung dan dadanya akan berdebar hebat.

"Ma..maaf, ak..aku keluar..." Luhan dengan cepat bergerak, berniat keluar dari kamar Sehun,

Tapi,

"Tunggu..." Sehun menghentikan Luhan, dia memegang lengan namja asal China itu.

Deg.

Luhan tersentak pelan, kaget karena Sehun memegang tangannya. Dia bergetar.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja. Kau modus." kata Sehun, meneliti penampakan Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Ti.. Tidak."

"Jangan menyangkal. Atau kau mata mata? Kau sengaja masuk kesini untuk memataiku?" Sehun tidak begitu saja percaya.

"Ak..aku betul betul tidak bohong. Aku juga bukan mata mata."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masuk kesini tanpa izin?"

"Aku sudah katakan kalau aku salah kamar, hanya itu." nada Luhan meninggi beberapa oktaf, tanpa sadar.

Hening.

Sehun berpikir lagi, dia tentu saja waspada. Tapi sepertinya namja China dihadapannya itu bukanlah mata mata. Seandainya namja itu mata mata, maka tadi malam si namja sudah tentu melaporkan keberadaannya saat bersembunyi dikamar namja itu.

"Baiklah, aku paham sekarang..." Sehun masih saja menampilkan wajah datar, ketus dan tidak bersahabat. Dia menjeda kalimatnya yang menimbulkan efek dramatis mencekam.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya lagi, tidak sengaja melihat penampakan jendolan Sehun yang tersembunyi dibalik handuk yang terlilit.

Deg. Glek. Luhan tanpa sadar menelan ludah. Dan kemudian menggeleng dengan cepat, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tidak tidak, efek dari jendolan Sehun itu.

Sehun sejak tadi mengamati Luhan, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Kau masuk ke kamarku untuk melihat ini kan?" Sehun tanpa aba aba langsung menarik dan menanggalkan handuk yang dipakainya, tepat dihadapan Luhan.

Deg.

Penampakan tubuh bagian bawah Sehun kini terpampang nyata didepan Luhan. Selangkangan Sehun hanya terbalut celana dalam kesempitan.

Mata Luhan membulat lebar, dia dengan cepat menolehkan wajahnya yang dengan cepat memerah lagi.

Sehun tertawa,

"Aku tidak salah. Kau memang menginginkan ini." ucap Sehun, seraya memegang gundukan celana dalamnya yang terlihat super seksi.

Deg.

Luhan tidak mampu berkata apa apa, namja itu masih membuang wajah, dibarengi dengan berdoa.

'Ya Tuhan. Jangan buat aku tergoda. Jangan.' Luhan membatin dalam hati, memejamkan matanya.

Ini kali pertama Luhan melihat seorang namja tampan nyaris bugil tepat dihadapannya. Dia belum berani melihat namja telanjang, baik disebuah video porno atau video sejenisnya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah di FF yaoi yang biasa dibacanya mengenai penggambaran seorang namja Korea yang bugil, tanpa adanya visualisasi.

"Kenapa diam? Bicaralah, katakan sesuatu." gumam Sehun, yang belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Luhan.

"Le..lepaskan tanganku, biarkan aku pergi..." Luhan berusaha keras mendapatkan suaranya, walau dengan terbata bata, wajahnya semakin merah.

Sehun tidak mengindahkan keinginan Luhan. Namja berkulit sangat putih itu mendorong Luhan kearah kasur, yang membuat Luhan terjengkang, jatuh, menimpa kasur tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun, terdengar sangat horor.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia semakin takut.

"Jawab."

"Lu... Luhan. Xi Luhan." jawab Luhan, setelah dibentak.

"Oh, namja China rupanya. Hm, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai namja Korea?" Sehun seperti ingin bermain main dengan namja China dihadapannya.

"Ter...ternyata Baekhyun benar. Kau namja yang tidak ramah." Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, tapi menggantinya dengan kalimat lain.

"Oh, si eyeliner itu. Dia berbicara apa saja tentangku?" Sehun bersmirk, lalu berjongkok tepat dihadapan Luhan. Posenya itu membuat Luhan mau pingsan saja.

"Ti..tidak bicara apa apa."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Sehun semakin mendekatkan diri kearah Luhan, wangi tubuhnya pasca mandi tercium jelas di hidung Luhan. Wangi yang uhhh, membuat Luhan seperti mabuk kepayang.

"Kau tahu, aku selama ini tidak pernah terima tamu. Tidak pernah membawa orang lain ke kamar ini. Dan kaulah orang pertama yang nekat masuk kekamarku, tanpa izinku. Dan kau tidak bisa keluar tanpa memberikan sesuatu padaku." kata Sehun, nyaris berbisik.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar mendengar kata kata Sehun yang terdengar menakutkan. Dia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh dan salah kamar itu. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya dengan cepat. Dan sepertinya dia berhasil mendapatkan koleksi langka Baekhyun karena berhasil membuat Sehun berkata lebih dari 20 kata.

"Ka..kau mau apa? Apa maumu?" Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya, dia berharap ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, agar dirinya bisa lolos. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu adalah harapan hampa, tidak ada siapa siapa diluar sana.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus." Sehun bergumam, seraya melihat jam tangan mahal ditangannya. Waktunya semakin sempit.

"Ah, kita akan melakukannya 10 menit saja." lanjut Sehun,

Namja tampan itu bergerak cepat, langsung memeluk dan menindih tubuh Luhan. Tangannya bergerilya disekujur tubuh Luhan.

"Ap..apa yang..yang kau lakukan, lepaskan." jerit Luhan, baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Sehun ingin menjamahnya.

"Jangan pura pura menjerit. Aku tahu kau menginkan ini." Sehun tidak percaya. Tangannya kesana kemari.

"Jangan lakukan ini..."

Sehun mengabaikan kalimat memohon Luhan, dia meraih tangan namja China itu dan mengarahkannya ke selangkangannya sendiri.

"Pegang dan rasakan..."

Deg.

Telapak tangan Luhan menyentuh kejantanan alias penis Sehun, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana keras dan besarnya rudal namja tampan tersebut.

"Pegang, keluarkan dari sarangnya..." bisik Sehun, posisi wajahnya sudah tepat didepan wajah imut Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa menimpali, tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan menegang, dengan sangat hebat. Keringat didahinya semakin banyak. Bibirnya juga bergetar, suhu tubuhnya naik beberapa derajat.

"Kenapa? Hah..." Sehun bertanya, jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa inci saja.

Dan lagi lagi Luhan tidak bisa menjawab. Dia mendadak lumpuh, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kenapa diam? Waktuku tidak banyak." lanjut Sehun, mengamati wajah Luhan yang memerah hebat.

"Ak..aku..." Luhan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Baru kali ini dirinya memegang kejantanan seorang namja, dan hal itu membuatnya lumpuh mendadak.

Berlebihan memang. Tapi Luhan pernah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta atau melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang. Termasuk menonton video porno, gambar porno atau sejenisnya. Dan sekarang dia memegang sendiri bagian intim seorang namja Korea yang tampannya bak pangeran. Sesuatu yang luar biasa untuknya yang masih innocent.

Hening lama.

Sehun menunggu Luhan bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu, tetapi setelah ditunggu, Luhan tidak melakukan apa apa. Mata namja itu kosong. Tapi yang aneh, Luhan membiarkan tangannya diselangkangan Sehun.

Dan tiba tiba, ponsel milik Sehun berdering, tanda bahwa ada panggilan telefon yang masuk.

"Ash, mengganggu saja." rutuk Sehun, akhirnya berdiri dan melepaskan Luhan. Dia meraih baju dan celananya yang digantung, memakainya dengan cepat. Waktu 10 menit berlalu dengan cepat.

"Keluarlah. Kita batal melakukannya. Aku melepaskanmu." ucap Sehun, sambil memakai pakaiannya, tergesa gesa. Dia hampir terlambat.

Luhan lagi lagi tidak menimpali, namja itu masih pada posisinya, diatas kasur Sehun, mematung seperti terikat.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menoleh pada Luhan yang belum bergerak dan beranjak.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Cepat keluar dari kamarku. Aku mau pergi." hardik Sehun, ketus.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya sangat pelan. Mencoba mendapatkan suaranya lagi.

"Ak..aku...aku.."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ak..aku...aku lumpuh, ti..tidak bisa berdiri." akhirnya Luhan bisa menjelaskan alasannya.

"Ohh." Sehun mengusap rambutnya, mendesah kasar. Matanya terus mengamati Luhan, fokus pada mata rusa namja China itu, mencari kebohongan disana, tapi tidak menemukannya. Luhan tidak bohong.

"Ah, kau menyusahkanku saja." Sehun berbalik, berjalan menuju Luhan.

Tanpa aba aba, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, untuk membawa namja itu ke kamarnya sendiri. Sehun menggendong Luhan.

Deg deg deg.

Luhan membiarkan tubuhnya yang 'lumpuh sesaat' itu digendong oleh Sehun. Dia bisa merasakan kuatnya otot namja itu menggendongnya, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tampannya wajah Sehun dalam jarak dekat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun sampai didepan kamar Luhan, namja itu menendang pintu kamar dengan lututnya, hingga pintu tersebut berdebam terbuka. Dia masuk dan membaringkan Luhan diatas kasur.

"Tidurlah namja lemah." gumam Sehun, lalu menarik selimut, untuk menyelimuti tubuh Luhan hingga leher.

Sehun mendesah halus, berdiri lagi, kemudian bergerak menuju pintu kamar. Dia menoleh sejenak, hingga mata mereka berdua beradu pandang, agak lama. Hingga akhirnya Sehun keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan apa apa lagi. Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dikamar tersebut.

'Terima kasih Sehun.' batin Luhan, mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati. Karena suaranya tidak bisa kompromi.

Hening.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi. Dia memandang langit langit kamar. Masih mengingat dengan jelas perlakuan Sehun padanya, yang ingin melakukan hubungan intim.

Luhan tidak tahu harus menolak atau tidak. Jika dikatakan menolak, tidak tepat juga, karena dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia tidak bisa mengingkari jika dia memang 'sedikit' ingin melakukan itu. Tapi jika dikatakan menginkan, sama tidak tepatnya, karena dia masih 'belum siap' melakukan itu semua. Melakukan 'dosa termanis' itu sama saja membuka kepada dunia bahwa dia memang pecinta namja.

Luhan serba salah, galau tingkat dewa.

Tapi yang pasti, Luhan masih belum tahu siapa Sehun sebenarnya, apa pekerjaannya, kenapa namja itu seperti dikejar oleh seseorang yang ingin menangkapnya, dan kenapa namja itu ingin melakukan hubungan intim, padahal dirinya namja juga, bukan yeoja.

Banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, sudah ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sempat melihat Luhan yang digendong oleh Sehun masuk kedalam kamar. Mereka berdua menyaksikan moment itu sambil bersembunyi dibalik pohon didepan kost tersebut.

"Apa kubilang Kyung, Luhan itu sama seperti kita." sorak Baekhyun, setelah melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Belum tentu. Kadang pandangan mata tidak sesuai kenyataan Baek." timpal Kyungsoo, bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Mereka sudah melakukannya Kyung. Aku yakin. Pasti Sehun melakukan itu dengan sangat cepat. Dengan gaya berdiri, gaya anjing. Cukup 10 menit saja, sperma Sehun sudah keluar. Wow, Luhan begitu cepat menaklukkan namja sombong itu." tukas Baekhyun, tersenyum sendiri.

"Kata katamu terlalu berlebihan Baek."

Dua namja yang berstatus uke dan belum punya pacar itu saling sikut dan melempar kata kata candaan, namun candaan mereka harus terhenti, karena ada beberapa orang dibelakang mereka yang berseru.

"Hei kalian berdua..." salah seorang mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berjumlah tiga orang. Memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Ya, ada apa?" Baekhyun yang menimpali, memperbaiki posisinya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian berdua tinggal di kontrakan ini?" tanya orang asing itu, berbadan tinggi besar. Sembari menunjuk deratan kamar tidak jauh darinya.

"Iya, kami berdua tinggal di kost ini." jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mengenal seorang pemuda bernama Sehun?" lanjut orang itu, penuh penekanan dalam suara beratnya.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya, meminta saran untuk jujur atau tidak. Dia merasa sangat curiga pada dua orang asing itu.

"Eh, hm..."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chaper 2 up. Mudah mudahan pembaca semua paham dengan ceritanya, hehee. Maaf jika ceritanya jelek.

Terima kasih atas Review dan Responsnya di chap perdana lalu, aku bersyukur ff biasa ini bisa diterima tanpa bash, heheee. maaf tidak bisa menulis nama nama yang review, soalnya agak ribet karena aku ketik ff ini pakai tablet, bukan laptop. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Review again chingu, supaya bisa fast update lagi.

Salamxoxo

Han Kang Woo 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MY NAMJA

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Hm, disini tidak ada yang bernama Sehun." kata Baekhyun, memutuskan berbohong.

"Apa kau yakin?" orang itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu kentara, karena memakai kacamata hitam kebesaran.

"Sangat yakin. Aku salah satu penghuni lama di kost ini. Dan tidak ada yang bernama Sehun." ulang Baekhyun, meyakinkan. Dia memberikan kode pada Kyungsoo agar tidak bicara.

"Tapi, menurut info yang aku terima. Pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu tinggal di kamar yang ujung sana." si orang asing menunjuk kamar paling ujung, dekat kamar Luhan.

"Oh, kamar itu sudah lama kosong. Tidak ada yang menyewa disana." terang Baekhyun, menambah kebohongannya.

Si orang asing nampak berpikir, dia menoleh kiri dan kanan, kearah orang lain disampingnya yang mengendikkan bahu padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan namja yang bernama Sehun itu?" tanya Baekhyun, mendadak ingin tahu.

"Begini. Pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, pembunuh dan pemerkosa yang sadis. Dia menjadi target kami." jelas salah satu orang asing itu.

"Pembunuh? Pemerkosa?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, kaget dengan info itu.

"Benar sekali. Sehun akan kami tangkap." lanjut si orang asing.

"Tapi... Apa anda semua ini adalah polisi?" tanya Baekhyun, yang merasakan ada yang aneh.

"Eh, ya. Bisa dikatakan demikian."

Baekhyun mengangguk angguk, sambil memegang dagunya. Dia merasa bahwa omongan orang itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu." pamit si orang asing, rekan yang lainnya sempat memeriksa pintu kamar kost Sehun, tapi nihil, pintu kamar itu terkunci dan tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan didalamnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan. Menatap penampakan dua orang asing itu yang menjauh dan pergi. Letak kost mereka yang harus masuk gang sempit memang mengharuskan setiap tamu untuk jalan kaki beberapa meter kejalan besar.

"Oh Baek. Ini gawat... Bahaya... Sehun ternyata pembunuh dan pemerkosa. Bagaimana ini." jerit Kyungsoo tiba tiba, yang membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Kau membuatku kaget Kyung." Baekhyun mengusap dadanya.

"Gawat... Bahaya... Sehun itu.. Bahaya..."

"Jangan langsung percaya dengan kata kata orang tadi. Aku merasa mereka berbohong. Mereka mencurigakan." kata Baekhyun, berpikir keras.

"Oh, maksudmu kau tidak percaya dengan info mereka?"

"Yeah, benar sekali. Mereka membual Kyung."

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka bicara benar. Sehun bisa membunuh dan memperkosa kita juga... Bagaimana ini..."

"Itu baguskan. Sehun memperkosamu. Kau bisa merasakan bagaimana diperkosa oleh namja tampan seperti dia." tukas Baekhyun, bercanda. Dia tertawa dan mencolek pipi mulus Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau membicarakan kata hatimu selama ini Baek. Kau pasti selalu membayangkan dijamah oleh Sehun, benarkan?" balas Kyungsoo, tidak mau kalah.

"Enak saja. Sehun bukan tipeku." elak Baekhyun.

"Dia juga bukan tipeku. Tipeku adalah namja berkulit sedikit coklat dengan rahang tegas dan senyuman seksi. Aku tidak suka kulit putih, karena aku sudah putih dan bersinar." Kyungsoo jujur tanpa malu malu, dia membayangkan sosok namja yang hanya ada dalam khayalannya itu.

"Sehun juga bukan tipeku. Tipeku adalah namja tinggi dengan suara berat. Bukan suara cadel seperti Sehun. Tapi jika Sehun mau memperkosaku, yaa aku tidak akan menolak." Baekhyun juga tertawa, membahana badai. Yang membuat mata sipitnya semakin sipit saja.

"Dasar gatal." ejek Kyungsoo.

"Whatever."

Mereka lagi lagi saling bercanda, candaan mesum yang kadang berlebihan. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, mereka menghentikan aksi candaan mereka, karena sudah lumayan malam dan takut jika penghuni kost lain jadi terganggu. Mereka juga berencana meminta maaf pada Luhan, tapi bukan sekarang, melainkan besok pagi.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun melangkah mantap memasuki sebuah tempat dimana banyak namja, yeoja, ahjussi, dan ahjumma berkumpul. Sebuah klub malam.

Dan klub malam itu adalah klub malam sama yang didatangi oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sehun mendekati seorang bartender tampan yang menjadi senior disana.

"Pertunjukannya dimulai jam berapa?" tanya Sehun, kepada sang bartender.

"Jam 10 tepat, jadwalnya dipercepat." jawab si bartender, bernama Kim Suho.

Sehun menggangguk pelan, paham. Dia duduk dan memesan segelas bir dengan alkohol konsentrasi sedang. Belum jam 10.

"Alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatan." kata Suho, sambil memberikan segelas bir itu.

"Aku hanya minun sesekali saja. Aku stress." timpal Sehun, yang sudah lama akrab dengan Suho, si bartender.

Suho melayani beberapa pelanggan, kemudian kembali fokus pada Sehun lagi.

"Apa kau yakin tetap mempertahankan pekerjaanmu sebagai penari telanjang disini?" tanya Suho, wajahnya sedikit cemas.

"Tentu saja. Aku mendapatkan uang banyak dengan pekerjaan itu." jawab Sehun, pelan namun tegas.

"Tapi itu akan merusak citramu sebagai anak salah satu pengusaha kaya di Kota ini." Suho melanjutkan.

"Apa peduliku. Lagi pula aku benar benar tidak telanjang. Aku masih pakai celana dalam setiap pertunjukan. Dan juga appaku tidak akan tahu aku melakukan ini semua." jelas Sehun.

Yah, Sehun memang menggeluti pekerjaan sebagai penari telanjang ( tidak benar benar telanjang, karena dia masih memakai celana dalam, CD yang senada dengan warna kulit.) profesi itu sudah dilakoninya selama sebulan terakhir, dengan waktu pertunjukan tiga kali seminggu.

Dia terpaksa melakoni pekerjaan ekstrim itu sejak meninggalkan rumah sebulan yang lalu. Meninggalkan rumah mewahnya karena suatu alasan. Hidupnya yang selalu berkecukupan dan konsumtif membuatnya harus mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang banyak tanpa bekerja terlalu keras, dan menjadi penari telanjang adalah pilihannya. Dia memanfaatkan ketampanan paras dan kemampuan dancenya yang mumpuni.

Sehun tentunya memikirkan matang matang keputusannya itu, bagaimana dampak dan sebagainya.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak ingin pulang ke keluargamu?" tanya Suho lagi, setelah hening lama.

"Untuk saat ini tidak. Sebelum appaku merubah keputusannya."

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu." gumam Suho, yang sangat tahu masalah Sehun tersebut. Dan dia berjanji tidak akan membocorkan keberadaan Sehun yang kini menyewa kamar disebuah kos kosan murah. Dia tahu bahwa Sehun menyewa kost murah itu untuk menghindari pelacakan keluarga Sehun.

Sehun dan Suho masih asyik bercakap cakap, namun percakapan itu harus terhenti oleh panggilan asisten pemilik klub malam, yang memanggil Sehun untuk tampil disebuah ruangan khusus.

"Aku masuk dulu." kata Sehun, meneguk habis minumannya, lalu berdiri.

"Ya." angguk Suho, tersenyum, dan melayani pelanggan lagi.

Sehun berjalan pelan kesebuah ruangan, ruang ganti baju. Dia menanggalkan pakaian atasnya dan menyisakan hanya CDnya saja yang menutupi bagian intimnya yang terlihat selalu menonjol.

Sehun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, berdance nyaris bugil. Dia tidak sendirian, karena ada namja lain yang bersamanya. Untungnya, diruangan khusus itu, para pengunjung yang rela membayar mahal dan menyaksikan pertunjukan tidak boleh merekam aksi dance telanjang yang dilakukan disana, jadi Sehun aman, wajahnya tidak akan terekam oleh kamera. Para pengunjung alias penonton di dominasi oleh yeoja, tidak sedikit juga namja dan para tante tante genit, juga para turis dari luar Korea yang penasaran.

Sejam lebih kemudian, Sehun menyelesaikan tugasnya itu. Dia kembali masuk kekamar ganti dan mengambil bajunya. Dengan terlebih dahulu memakai celana panjangnya, dan memakai handuk untuk mengelap keringat yang mengucur disekujur tubuhnya yang putih dan seksi. Dia juga mengantongi uang hasil kerjanya yang langsung dibayarkan setelah tampil.

Sehun keluar kamar ganti, dan dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Sehun, tunggu..." seru asisten pegawai di klub itu, mendekati Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Sehun berkata, datar.

"Apa kau masih punya waktu?" tanya si asisten.

"Setelah ini aku ingin pulang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, eh, ada seorang ahjumma yang menanyakanmu. Dia salah satu penonton di kelas VIP. Hm, dia menanyakan apa kau bisa menemaninya malam ini. Dia menunggumu diruang 35, Sekarang." jelas si asisten, berhati hati dalam memilih kata.

"Maksdumu ahjumma itu ingin aku memuaskan hasratnya malam ini? Begitu?" Sehun tidak basa basi.

"Yah, kira kira begitu."

"Maaf, katakan padanya aku tidak bisa." ketus Sehun, menolak.

"Tapi, ahjumma itu akan membayarmu lebih. Melebihi bayaranmu menari tadi." si asisten sedikit memaksa.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kau cari yang lain saja untuknya."

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu. Tapi ahjumma itu hanya ingin kau saja, bukan yang lain."

"Tetap tidak. Aku dikontrak di klub malam ini hanya untuk menari telanjang tiga kali seminggu, bukan menjadi pemuas nafsu pelanggan disini." nada Sehun meninggi.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah."

Sehun mengakhiri percakapan, meninggalkan si asisten yang tampak kecewa, karena Sehun menolak, dan otomatis si asisten tidak mendapatkan tip dari si ahjumma yang menginginkan tubuh Sehun untuk semalam.

Sehun memakai bajunya sambil jalan, ditambah jaket hitamnya, dia dengan cepat meninggalkan klub malam itu. Tanpa membawa atau membeli minuman keras dari sana.

Sehun melangkah menembus malam, sambil menunggu taksi yang lewat.

o

o

o

o

Sehun menunggu taksi di trotoar jalan yang masih berdekatan dengan klub malam tempatnya bekerja. Dia memakai penutup kepala jaketnya, untuk menghindari dikenal oleh orang orang yang mungkin sedang mencarinya.

Namja tampan berwajah datar itu sempat melihat dua pasangan sejoli, namja dan yeoja yang sedang berciuman disamping sebuah pohon pinggir jalan. Si namja memasukkan tangan kedalam baju, bagian bra si yeoja. Sedangkan si yeoja memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana jins si namja, seperti merogoh, bukan merogoh 'kocek' tapi merogoh penis.

Pemandangan itu membuat Sehun teringat kepada namja tetangga kamarnya, Luhan. Namja yang hampir saja dijamahnya saat di kost beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah kenapa wajah imut Luhan tiba tiba muncul begitu saja dibenaknya, tanpa sadar.

'Ah, sial...'

Sehun menggeleng kasar, mencoba melupakan kejadian yang membuat Luhan lumpuh sementara. Lumpuh hanya karena memegang kejantanannya yang menegang hebat.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan tiba tiba dua orang berpakaian serba hitam mendekatinya, mereka muncul dengan sangat cepat.

"Tuan muda." seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kalian..." kaget Sehun, mata sipitnya membulat besar. Mengenali dua orang itu.

"Tuan muda harus segera pulang. Tuan besar mencari tuan muda." lanjut orang itu.

"Aku tidak akan pulang. Katakan pada appaku, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pulang. Sebelum appaku membatalkan rencana pernikahan dengan wanita itu." tukas Sehun, dengan nada meninggi.

"Wanita itu hamil, tuan muda harus bertanggungjawab. Itu kata tuan besar."

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya, apalagi melakukan hubungan itu dengannya. Aku bukan ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya itu."

"Ehh..."

"Sudahlah."

"Tapi tuan muda. Tuan besar memerintahkan kami untuk..."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan wanita itu. Never."

Dua orang suruhan ayah Sehun itu saling pandang, mereka berdua tidak tahu bagaimana cara memaksa Sehun untuk balik kerumah.

"Ehh tuan muda... Sebaiknya tuan muda pulang saja. Karena tuan besar juga menyuruh orang lain untuk menyeret tuan muda pulang. Mereka bisa bermain kasar dan tidak segan segan me..."

"Aku tidak takut. Lagipula appaku dan suruhan lainnya itu tidak tahu dimana aku tinggal." kata Sehun, memandang bergantian suruhan ayahnya itu.

"Tapi kami sudah tahu dimana..." kata kata salah satu suruhan itu terhenti, karena mendadak pinggangnya disikut oleh rekannya.

"Jangan beritahu dia dulu." bisik orang yang menyikut.

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa tahu saja kita salah tempat. Kata namja bereyeliner tadi mengatakan tidak ada yang bernama Sehun disana."

"Ya, tapi siapa tahu saja namja itu bohong."

"Chanyeol, Jongin... Apa yang kalian bisikkan?" Sehun yang sejak tadi melihat bisik bisik tetangga dua suruhan itu mendadak menginterupsi.

"Bukan apa apa tuan muda." kata yang lebih tinggi, bernama Chanyeol, nyengir kuda.

"Iya tuan muda." tambah namja yang bernama Jongin. Yang memutuskan tidak memberitahukan mengenai kedatangan mereka di kost yang diduga tempat tinggal tuan muda mereka itu.

Sehun memandang penuh selidik. Dua namja didepannya memang lebih tua darinya, tapi status mereka beda. Tuan muda yang berhadapan dengan dua namja suruhan yang digaji.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang. Aku tidak akan pulang." Sehun berujar, penuh penekanan.

"Tapi tuan muda. Kami berdua pasti mendapatkan masalah... Tuan besar bisa memecat kami berdua." sahut Chanyeol, yang sudah bekerja di keluarga Sehun selama setahun terakhir.

"Iya tuan muda." tambah Jongin, ikut ikutan.

"Appaku tidak akan memecat kalian berdua. Kalian sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan appa."

"Sekarang berbeda tuan muda. Tuan besar sudah memberikan ultimatum untuk..."

"Sudahlah. Kalian pulang saja." potong Sehun. Melambaikan tangan untuk memberhentikan taksi yang tepat melintas didepannya. Dia masuk dengan cepat kedalam taksi itu.

"Tuan muda... Tunggu..." seru Chanyeol, berusaha menghentikan Sehun. Tapi gagal. Taksi yang membawa Sehun melaju cepat, meninggalkan mereka berdua dipinggir trotoar jalan.

Hening.

"Bagaimana ini Chanyeol? Tuan besar pasti marah dengan kita. Kita gagal membujuk tuan muda pulang." hela Jongin, mendesah halus, mengamati penampakan taksi yang mulai menghilang dikejauhan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Jongin." timpal Chanyeol.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kembali lagi ke kosan itu? Siapa tahu saja tuan muda memang tinggal disana." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Mungkin juga. Tapi apa mungkin tuan muda bisa tahan tinggal ditempat kumuh seperti itu. Tuan mudakan selama ini hidup mewah, tidak akan tahan."

"Entahlah. Tapi memang sebaiknya kita sekali lagi kesana. Jangan sampai orang suruhan lain tuan besar tahu kost itu."

"Kapan kita kesana lagi?"

"Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat."

Dua namja suruhan itu saling mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka jalan berbalik menuju motor besar mereka yang diparkir tidak jauh dari trotoar jalan. Kembali membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu ramai.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sudah sejam lamanya Luhan terbaring diatas kasur. Rasa lumpuh yang dirasakannya sudah hilang, lumpuh sesaat karena memegang kejantanan Sehun.

Luhan tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Rasa lumpuh itu muncul dengan tiba tiba, mungkin karena dia kaget memegang jendolan Sehun yang menegang dan membesar itu. Kepolosan Luhan sudah ternoda.

Hening.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, pikirannya sibuk kemana mana. Pikiran yang tentu saja mengarah pada sosok tampan bernama Sehun. Wajah namja itu selalu hadir disetiap detik waktunya.

Pikiran Luhan berkecamuk, ditambah dengan perlakuan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menjebaknya di klub malam. Dia tampak berpikir keras.

'Ah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pasti curiga dengan orientasi seksku. Lebih baik aku pergi dari kost ini. Tempatku bukan disini' Luhan membatin, setelah berpikir lumayan keras. Dia takut ketahuan, sangat takut.

Luhan bergerak pelan, mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang sempat lumpuh sementara. Dia terduduk, dan meraih tasnya yang berisi pakaian.

'Aku akan mencari tempat berteduh lain.'

Luhan berdiri kemudian, membuka isi dompetnya, menghitung. Uangnya masih cukup untuk menyewa kontrakan baru sebulan kedepan.

Luhan segera bersiap siap, memakai tasnya yang mirip tas traveler. Dengan baju yang masih dipakainya, tanpa ganti. Namja China itu membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, melongok keluar. Berharap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak ada diluar kamar. Aman, diluar sepi dan sunyi.

Luhan keluar kamar, menoleh dan memandang dua deretan kamar kepunyaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

'Mungkin kalian sudah pulang... Kalian berdua tetap temanku.' batin Luhan, yang dengan cepat bisa memaafkan perlakuan dua namja imut itu.

Setelah melihat kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dia menoleh lagi kearah kamar Sehun.

'Aku tidak tahu harus berpendapat apa tentangmu Sehun. Tapi, kau adalah salah satu alasanku memutuskan pergi. Aku... Aku takut jatuh cinta padamu.' Luhan membatin lagi, matanya berkaca kaca.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, namja asal China itu pergi dan meninggalkan kosnya. Berharap bisa menemukan tempat lain yang bisa membuatnya tenang tanpa harus diusik oleh orang yang ingin tahu 'kekurangannya', dan juga jauh dari sosok namja yang berpotensi membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Luhan menerjang malam yang dingin, melintasi gang sempit yang kumuh. Keputusan yang mendadak untuk meninggalkan kost yang baru dua hari ditinggalinya.

Angin malam bertiup lumayan kencang.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan berjalan pelan, sesekali menggesek kedua telapak tangannya, untuk menimbulkan efek hangat. Udara sekitarnya memang sangat dingin.

Mata Luhan berkaca kaca, memikirkan nasib dan hidupnya yang sama sekali tidak indah. Pelarian dan penyembunyian jati diri membuatnya harus bertahan ditengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang terbilang kejam.

Namja imut bermata rusa itu terus berjalan, namun tiba tiba dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Hei manis. Mau kemana tengah malam begini." suara itu terdengar cempreng dan jelek.

Luhan tidak menanggapi, dia terus jalan, tanpa menoleh. Kali ini mempercepat langkahnya. Deretan toko toko kecil disisi gang jadi saksi bisu langkahnya itu.

"Woi... Aku berbicara padamu. Apa kau tuli?"

Luhan masih tidak menanggapi.

"Sialan... Kemari kau." orang itu berdiri dan mendekati Luhan, seperti berlari. Dia secepat kilat memegang tangan Luhan, menariknya.

"Lepaskan." ronta Luhan, mencoba melepaskan diri. Dia bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari orang itu.

"Jangan galak galak manis. Kita bisa bersenang senang malam ini." seru orang itu, seorang preman yang sedang mabuk bersama seorang temannya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku... Lepaskan..." teriak Luhan, masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tidak. Oww, wajahmu cantik juga."

"Aku namja, bukan yeoja. Lepaskan... Kau salah orang."

Preman jelek dan bau itu tidak peduli dengan kata kata Luhan. Dia terus mencoba menarik dan memeluk Luhan, dia berencana membawa Luhan kedalam sebuah tempat kecil didekatnya, ingin memperkosanya. Biadab.

"Tidak, jangan..."

"Diam."

"Tolong jangan."

"Aku bilang diam."

Luhan berhasil ditarik dengan paksaan. Lengan kanan bajunya robek karena insiden itu.

Dan tiba tiba...

"Lepaskan dia..." seru sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit cadel, namun lantang.

Deg.

Luhan menoleh, begitu juga dengan si preman. Luhan mendadak diliputi kesenangan, dia memandang Sehun yang tidak jauh darinya. Suara cadel itu berasal dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Lepaskan dia, sekarang juga." ulang si namja, yang ternyata memang adalah Sehun. Dia datang tepat waktu.

Namja berkulit putih itu tidak sengaja mendengar keributan, dan memutuskan mencari asal suara keributan itu. Dan ternyata keributan itu terjadi karena tetangga kamarnya dicegat dan hampir diperkosa oleh preman.

"Jangan ikut campur anak muda." kata si preman. Menatap penampakan Sehun yang mengganggunya. Dia juga memberikan kode kepada temannya yang sejak tadi hanya menonton saja.

Sehun tersenyum, melangkah beberapa langkah, mendekati preman itu dan juga Luhan.

Sehun membuka jaket tebalnya, hingga menyisakan kaos tipisnya. Dia memasang kuda kuda, siap beraksi dan melayangkan pukulan. Otot lengannya terpampang nyata.

Melihat Sehun yang betul betul tidak main main, membuat si preman ciut. Ditambah lagi dengan temannya yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Sialan. Ambil dia..." si preman melepaskan Luhan, dengan cara mendorong namja itu kehadapan Sehun. Dorongannya lumayan keras.

Tuk. Kaki Luhan terantuk sesuatu, dan...

Bugh... Luhan jatuh dalam dekapan Sehun, tepat di bagian dada namja tampan itu. Sehun dengan sigap menangkap Luhan, dengan mata yang memperhatikan si preman yang kabur bersama seorang temannya. Preman itu berjalan nyaris berlari, sempoyongan, masih mabuk.

Tinggallah Sehun dan Luhan berdua. Hening.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini? Hah..." tanya Sehun, wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Luhan.

"Ak..aku...aku..." Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya tidak bisa menjawab, suaranya tercekat.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sepetirnya kau lumpuh lagi." Sehun memperhatikan kaki kanan Luhan yang memerah, terantuk batu saat didorong oleh si preman jelek yang kabur tadi.

Sehun memasang wajah datar andalannya. Dia melepaskan Luhan dari dekapannya. Namja cadel itu kemudian berjongkok tepat dihadapan Luhan.

"Cepat naik ke punggungku... Sekarang..." ucap Sehun, mengarahkan punggung lebarnya kearah Luhan.

Deg.

Luhan mematung, tidak bergerak.

"Naiklah. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa jalan." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mendesah halus, mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, Sehun benar, dia sulit berjalan. Ahh, dia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu lemah. Hanya karena terantuk batu saja. Ya Tuhan.

"Naiklah. Apa aku harus memohon padamu beberapa kali. Cepat naik."

Luhan bergerak pelan, mengarahkan dirinya dan naik ke punggung Sehun, dia menggelayutkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Wajahnya memerah hebat seketika. Jantungnya juga berdetak tidak karuan.

Sehun memperbaiki posisi Luhan dipunggungnya.

"Kaitkan tanganmu di leherku, aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh." gumam Sehun, sedikit menoleh.

Luhan menuruti kata kata Sehun, dia dengan malu malu menyilangkan tangannya ke leher Sehun dan menaruh dagunya ke ceruk leher Sehun sebelah kiri.

Deg deg deg.

Detak jantung Luhan semakin keras. Keringat membasahi dahinya.

"Te..terima kasih." gagap Luhan, mencoba mendapatkan suaranya lagi. Dia bersyukur karena Sehun mau menolongnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, namja tampan itu berjalan pelan dengan Luhan dalam gendongan punggungnya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih, namun dalam kenyataannya tidak demikian.

Sehun terus melangkah, bukan melangkah kembali ke kost mereka. Tapi kearah sebaliknya, menuju kesuatu tempat.

Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 3 update. Udah fast kan? Semua karena Review dan Respons pembaca semua. Terima kasih karena masih mau mengikuti dan membaca FF ini. Banyak yang masih harus dijelaskan lagi dichap chap selanjutnya.

Review dan Responsnya kembali ditunggu, hehehee...

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

MY NAMJA

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Baek, aku tidak bisa tidur." kata Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu sedang berada dikamar Baekhyun. Dia memang sangat suka dikamar sahabatnya itu, kamar yang selalu wangi dengan wewangian yang berubah ubah. Kamar ala tuan putri.

"Pikirkan saja namja telanjang yang mandi dengan menggunakan sabun colek di sungai. Itu pasti membuatmu tertidur nyenyak sambil tersenyum." jawab Baekhyun, asal. Namja itu menelungkup sambil membaca komik Doraemon.

"Aku tambah tidak bisa tidur kalau memikirkan hal begituan. Kau ini..." timpal Kyungsoo, melempari Baekhyun dengan pensil eyeliner yang patah.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus menyanyikan lagu nina bobo sambil menari hula hula atau joget india, agar kau bisa tidur. Begitu?" Baekhyun membalas lemparan Kyungsoo dengan melempar sebuah bungkusan masker wajah.

"Tidak. Maksudku... Aku terus teringat dengan Luhan. Sebaiknya kita kekamarnya dan meminta maaf." resah Kyungsoo, disertai desahan halus.

"Biarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu. Besok pagi kita akan minta maaf padanya." jawab Baekhyun. Tengah malam begini dirasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengetuk kamar kost Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." angguk Kyungsoo. Membaringkan dirinya lagi.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan malam dengan bercerita tidak jelas. Mereka memang sudah tidak bersekolah lagi, jadi begadangpun tidak masalah, semau mereka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan berhenti sekolah, karena masing masing orangtua mereka sudah tidak ada. Untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari hari, mereka mempunyai tabungan. Baekhyun punya tabungan dari bekerja sebagai bartender, tapi dia sudah keluar dua bulan lalu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah bekas penyanyi cafe, hanya dikontrak. Dia memutuskan berhenti saat hampir menerima pelecehan seksual di klub malam tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Dan untung saja Baekhyun menolongnya. Yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun harus resign dari klub malam itu.

Selain Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sehun juga memutuskan tidak sekolah lagi. Padahal ayahnya sudah berniat mengirimnya keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, namun setelah rencana pernikahan yang tidak disetujui Sehun, yang membuat namja itu kabur dari rumah. Maka sekolah Sehun terbengkalai.

Dan satu satunya yang masih sekolah adalah Luhan. Namja itu pandai meyakinkan kepala sekolah sebuah SMA swasta di Seoul untuk menerimanya sebagai siswa pindahan dari China. Minggu depan dia sudah harus masuk sekolah. Dengan mulai lagi dari tingkat satu SMA lagi, padahal dia seharusnya hampir tamat SMA. Dia memanipulasi umurnya yang sudah 22 tahun menjadi 3 tahun lebih muda, 19 tahun.

Itulah sedikit cerita dari keempat namja tersebut. Cerita yang akan terus berlanjut.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang tidak menyurutkan kekuatan Sehun, namja itu dengan mantap terus menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya. Langkahnya tetap tegap, berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Dilain pihak, Luhan, terus mencoba menormalkan detak jantung dan debaran dadanya. Posisinya yang terlalu intim dengan Sehun membuatnya ingin pingsan saja. Namja yang dihindarinya ternyata namja itulah yang menolong dan sekarang menggendongnya.

Sehun dan Luhan hampir sampai ketempat tujuan. Sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan banyak lantai sudah terpampang nyata didepan mata. Disampingnya juga banyak bangunan sejenis.

Sehun membawa Luhan kesebuah Hotel.

Deg.

Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam hotel itu, Residance Hotels. Beberapa pengunjung hotel yang melintas nampak memperhatikannya, memperhatikan Luhan yang ada dipunggungnya, seperti anak kecil. Hal itu membuat wajah Luhan semakin merah, malu.

"Ke..kenapa kita ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Luhan, memberanikan dirinya.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan itu. Dia lantas menuju meja receptionist untuk memesan satu buah kamar. Membayarnya dengan menggunakan sebagian uang hasil kerjanya sebagai penari nyaris bugil.

Luhan tampak cemas dan takut, dia teringat lagi saat dimana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membawanya kesebuah klub malam, hal yang sama dirasakannya saat ini. Apa Sehun merencanakan sesuatu padanya? Rencana yang tentunya sangat merugikannya?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan sampai ke sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas. Ada sebuah ranjang king size, lemari kaca, TV, perabotan dan tentu saja kamar mandi dengan fasilitas berendam air hangat atau dingin. Keadaan kamar itu tentunya sangat berbeda dengan kamar kost mereka yang kumuh. Memang tidak bisa dibandingkan sebenarnya.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan disisi ranjang. Mendudukkan namja China itu disana.

"Untuk malam ini, kau bermalam disini." akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Dia berdiri tepat didepan Luhan yang duduk diranjang.

"Ke..kenapa? Aku..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Atau kau mau kemana. Tapi, aku bisa menebak bahwa kau ingin pergi dari kost tengah malam begini." potong Sehun, sambil memasukkan tangan kedalam sakunya, dia sama sekali tidak memandang wajah Luhan.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu?" gagap Luhan, heran.

"Tas yang kau bawa itu. Kau pasti ingin pergi." jawab Sehun, sambil menunjuk tas traveler yang tersampir dipunggung Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafas, Sehun begitu mudah menebak dirinya, sangat mudah. Namja imut itu menundukkan wajahnya, wajah yang masih memerah seperti tomat.

"Ada banyak orang jahat diluar sana. Ini sudah tengah malam. Kalau kau ingin pergi, sebaiknya besok saja. Untuk malam ini kau menginap disini." kata Sehun, masih datar saja.

Luhan mendongak, ingin menyunggingkan senyuman, tapi sulit. Entah mengapa, kalimat Sehun membuat dadanya menghangat. Namja itu seakan perhatian dengannya. Tapi, Luhan sedapat mungkin tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri.

Sehun menoleh dan memandang wajah Luhan.

"Atas kejadian tadi, kau jangan menganggap bahwa orang Korea tidak ramah pada orang asing. Dua orang tadi sedang mabuk, jadi wajar saja bertingkah demikian." lanjut Sehun, kata katanya semakin panjang.

Luhan mengangguk, paham. Dia tahu bahwa kejadian yang hampir menimpanya tadi sering terjadi disemua negara, tidak terkecuali Korea ataupun China.

Hening lama.

Sehun dan Luhan sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Posisi mereka masih sama, Luhan diatas ranjang sedangkan Sehun berdiri.

Sehun mengeluarkan tangan dari saku celananya, dia mendesah halus.

"Aku minta maaf padamu." ucap Sehun, membunuh kebisuan.

"Ma..maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena aku berlaku tidak sopan padamu. Aku hampir melakukan itu padamu." jelas Sehun, yang meminta maaf atas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu dikamarnya, saat dirinya hampir memperkosa Luhan.

"Ka..kau tidak salah." timpal Luhan, bermeditasi dalam hati. Agar suaranya bisa normal dan tidak terbata bata lagi.

"Jadi kau tidak memaafkanku?"

"Ka..kau tidak salah apa apa. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." jawab Luhan.

"Aku tentu saja salah. Dan ingin minta maaf." kata Sehun, bergerak ke sisi pintu, dengan wajah mengarah pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." Luhan mencoba tersenyum, kaku. Maaf itu sudah muncul lama.

"Terima kasih." Sehun tidak membalas senyuman Luhan.

Hening lagi.

Luhan menurunkan tasnya, menyimpan tas itu dekat ranjang. Dia lalu meremas telapak tangannya. Niatnya untuk kabur, pergi dan menghindari Sehun ternyata tidak terkabul. Dia bertemu lagi dengan namja tampan itu. Namja yang sejak awal bertemu langsung membuatnya terpesona.

Dia kadang merutuki orientasi seksnya yang menyimpang. Menyukai seorang namja membuatnya merasa hina, sangat hina. Seandainya saja ada tempat didunia ini, sebuah pulau, yang hanya dirinya saja menempatinya, tanpa melihat orang lain, terutama namja, tanpa cinta dan tanpa semuanya. Dia rela tinggal disana, dalam kesendirian. Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Sudah sangat malam." tiba tiba Sehun berucap, seraya memegang gagang pintu kamar hotel itu.

Luhan terdongak lagi,

"Ka..kau... Eh, kau..."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membayar sewa kamar ini. Kau hanya perlu tidur saja." potong Sehun, memperlebar pintu kamar hotel. Dia ingin keluar.

Sehun sejenak memperbaiki jaketnya, lalu tanpa menoleh dia keluar kamar.

"Tu..tunggu..." Luhan menghentikan Sehun, namja itu berdiri dari duduknya.

Sehun menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan meremas tangannya lagi,

"Ap..apa kau mau pergi?" tanya Luhan, takut takut.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur dikamarku, kost." jawab Sehun, datar.

"Ja..jadi kau mau meninggalkanku disini?" Luhan bergumam, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Kenapa? Apa kakimu masih sakit?" Sehun bertanya balik, sambil memperhatikan kaki Luhan yang terantuk batu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Luhan menggeleng, menundukkan wajah lagi. Dia tidak mampu mengucapkan kata apa apa lagi. Namja itu merutuki dirinya yang terlihat terlalu lemah dan seperti anak mami.

Kali ini, keheningan yang tercipta sangat lama. Luhan terus menunduk, sedangkan Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sesekali terdengar desahan dari mereka berdua.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak pulang. Aku akan tidur bersamamu malam ini, disini." ujar Sehun, setelah melihat dan membaca bahasa tubuh namja dihadapannya. Dia dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar hotel, menguncinya.

Deg.

Luhan mematung, untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah harus senang atau tidak, dia sepertinya gagal memenuhi komitmennya untuk menjauhi namja yang berpotensi membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dia gagal menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun membuka jaket yang dipakainya, sekaligus membuka baju kaos tipisnya juga. Semua itu dilakukan tepat dihadapan Luhan, tanpa mengucapkan apa apa.

Sehun shirtless, namja itu melakukan push up dan sit up sebanyak 50 kali, hal itu selalu dilakukannya sebelum tidur, agar otot dan tubuh idealnya bisa terjaga baik. Tubuhnya yang walaupun sedikit kurus itu sudah bisa dikatakan proporsional dalam menjalani pekerjaan sebagai penari nyaris telanjang. Tubuh ideal dan wajah tampan adalah asetnya untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Tidurlah. Kenapa melihat begitu padaku..." tegur Sehun, sesaat setelah selesai berolahraga. Dia tidak sengaja menangkap ekor mata Luhan yang sesekali mengarah padanya, sembunyi sembunyi.

"Ti..tidak apa apa." kaget Luhan, dia menggaruk kepalanya, kikuk.

"Kalau kau keberatan aku bisa tidur dibawah, ak..."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." potong Luhan cepat, tanpa tergagap.

Sehun mengangguk nyaris tidak kentara. Namja itu naik keatas ranjang, melalui sisi lain. Tepat disamping Luhan. Dia bersiap siap untuk tidur.

Hening.

Luhan melipat lututnya, belum berbaring. Mata rusanya sesekali mengamati Sehun yang ada disampingnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan seranjang dengan namja tampan berwajah datar itu. Tangannya mengelap keringat yang mengucur didahinya, padahal diruangan itu ada AC yang terus on.

Dan sepertinya malam itu adalah malam yang tidak akan dilupakan Luhan seumur hidupnya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus mencoba menutup matanya, namun nihil, rasa kantuk itu tidak muncul juga. Sudah jelas bahwa dia tidak bisa tidur karena ada sosok Sehun disampingnya.

Deg deg deg.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedang berbaring tanpa menggunakan baju. Dia menelan ludahnya, glek. Tubuh telanjang bagian atas Sehun membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak tidak.

'Ya Tuhan, seharusnya aku membiarkannya pulang...' batin Luhan, resah dan gelisah.

Namja imut itu kembali teringat dengan moment saat dia memegang kejantanan Sehun, memegang dan merasakan bagaimana keras dan kokohnya 'si otong'.

'Apa aku lumpuh lagi?' Luhan mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, bergerak. Dia tidak lumpuh mendadak. Untunglah.

Si namja terus berusaha dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, tapi semua usahanya sia sia saja. Dan akhirnya, Luhan menyerah. Sepertinya memang malam ini dia ditakdirkan untuk tidak tidur.

Hening.

Luhan bergerak pelan, memiringkan tubuhnya, posisinya sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Deru nafasnya memburu secara mendadak, tangannya mulai bergerak juga.

Luhan seperti kemasukan roh Baekhyun, tangannya bergerak menuju arah celana Sehun. Yap, Luhan ingin memegang kejantanan Sehun secara langsung, tanpa hambatan kain. Karena waktu itu dia hanya memegang onderdil Sehun dari balik CD saja, tanpa menyentuhnya langsung, dan sekarang saat yang tepat merasakannya.

Tangan Luhan bergetar hebat, tangan putih dan mulus itu terus bergerak, bergerak dan bergerak.

Hap. Jari jemari Luhan berhasil sampai ke bagian zipper celana jins Sehun.

Luhan seakan melupakan komitmennya untuk tidak terpengaruh dan terpedaya dengan namja yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Lupa dengan semua niatnya agar tidak terlihat hina. Lupa, lupa dan lupa. Yang diingatnya hanyalah Sehun, sosok namja super tampan yang saat ini tidur bersamanya.

Hening lagi.

Luhan tidak ingin buang buang waktu, tangannya yang bergetar dengan sigap menarik zipper celana jins Sehun, dengan gerakan lambat, agar Sehun tidak terbangun. Mata rusanya sesekali mengamati wajah Sehun, siapa tahu saja namja cadel itu bangun.

'Kau terlalu tampan Sehun.' batin Luhan, mengagumi dan terpesona dengan wajah Sehun. Salah satu bagian yang disukainya adalah bibir tipis si namja.

Zipper celana Sehun berhasil terbuka, tanpa menunggu lama, Luhan memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Sehun yang mulai nampak, merogoh. Mencari dan ingin mengeluarkan 'adik besar' Sehun itu.

Deg deg deg deg.

Jantung Luhan semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Dia sudah nekat, terlalu nekat sepertinya. Imitasi roh Baekhyun sudah merasukinya. Oh, jangan salahkan Baekhyun, bukan namja itu yang salah. Tapi Luhan sendiri. Yang terlalu nekat dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Tangan Luhan terus bergerak, dan...

Jreeng.

Luhan berhasil mendapatkan kejantanan alias penis Sehun, penis yang masih lemas didalam sangkarnya.

Deg deg deg.

Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana kenyalnya benda itu. Dia berusaha keras agar benda pusaka Sehun itu bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Luhan kembali memandang wajah Sehun, fokus pada bibir si namja. Dia secara otomatis mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sehun. Dengan tangan yang tentunya masih mengobok obok bagian bawah Sehun.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan, tepat didepan wajah Sehun yang terpejam lena.

'Maafkan aku Sehun. Tapi sepertinya... Aku...aku jatuh cinta padamu.' ungkap Luhan, dalam hati. Akhirnya dia bisa jujur, walau Sehun tentu saja tidak bisa mendengar pernyataan cintanya itu.

Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dia sudah banyak melihat pemuda tampan dinegara asalnya, namun tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya bergetar. Jatuh cinta. Sehun lah yang membuatnya pertama kali merasakan itu.

Masih hening, hanya deru nafas memburu yang terdengar.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Luhan memajukan wajahnya, ingin mencium bibir Sehun.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik...

Beberapa centi lagi, Dan...

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Deg.

Luhan otomatis memundurkan wajahnya, kaget bukan main. Tidak menyangka jika Sehun terbangun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, dia belum tidur dan sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Sejak tadi dia merasakan tangan Luhan yang bergerak dibagian bawahnya.

"Tanganmu..." dengan cepat Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan, dia menangkap basah Luhan yang sementara merogoh alias memegang 'super junior'nya.

"I..in..ini... Aku.." bibir Luhan bergetar, sangat hebat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Secara mendadak penis Sehun yang sementara dipegang oleh Luhan, menegang. Ereksi dan membesar. Luhan ingin menarik tangannya, tapi efek pembesaran penis itu dan juga genggaman jari jemari Sehun dilengannya membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.

Luhan terkunci, tertangkap basah dan tidak bisa mengelak. Luhan seperti pencuri imut yang ketahuan mencuri sosis milik tetangga.

Dua namja itu saling tatap. Sehun yang menatap datar, sedangkan Luhan yang menatap dengan pandangan kasong, juga wajah pucat pasi.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun, setelah berpikir lama.

"E..e.."

"Katakan. Kau suka padaku kan? Buktinya ini." seru Sehun, menunjuk tangan Luhan dibawah sana.

Luhan tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun, dia gemetar hebat. Keringat terus mengucur didahinya yang putih.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin memaksa Luhan untuk berkata jujur, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi dan wajah pucat pasi namja China itu, dia jadi kasihan dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Sehun terlihat berpikir keras,

"Kau sudah memulainya. Dan kita akan menyelesaikannya." ucap Sehun, penuh penekanan. Namja Korea itu secepat kilat bergerak dan menindih tubuh Luhan. Mengulangi adegan mereka saat bertemu pertama kalinya.

Deg deg deg.

Luhan diam, untuk keseribu kalinya. Kali ini membiarkan tubuhnya dalam jangkauan dan genggaman Sehun. Rasa kaget dan pucatnya masih terasa.

Waktu terus berlalu.

Wajah tampan Sehun face to face dengan wajah imut Luhan, nafas mereka berdua bertemu dan beradu, hangat. Seperti ada kilatan tidak tampak yang keluar dan menghubungkan tatapan mereka.

Deg deg deg.

Dan tanpa aba aba, Sehun memajukan wajahnya, dan menenggelamkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Luhan yang terbuka dan masih bergetar.

Chup.

Sehun mencium Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya. Ciuman perdana.

Deg.

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan menciumnya. Dan secara otomatis matanya terpejam, menikmati.

Ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama, lembut dan penuh tekanan. Sehun memainkan bibir tipisnya, ditambah dengan lidahnya yang digoyangkan. Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar jelas dikamar hotel itu.

Ciuman, pagutan, perpaduan, lenguhan, deru nafas, semuanya jadi satu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ciuman itu terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva.

Mereka masing masing saling pandang. Hening.

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun bergerak untuk mengeksekusi. Tangannya dengan lincah mempreteli pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan, membuka satu persatu baju, celana plus celana dalam Luhan, hingga membuat Luhan bugil total, bugil untuk pertama kalinya didepan seseorang.

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah, dia menutupi bagian intimnya dengan tangan. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, hanya bisa pasrah. Karena dalam kenyataannya dirinya memang 'menginginkannya'. Si namja sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun berdiri kemudian, baru beberapa saat yang lalu tangan Luhan terlepas dari selangkangannya. Zippernya sudah terbuka lebar. Namja itu berdiri diatas ranjang. Lalu membuka celana jinsnya itu, lalu dilanjutkan dengan boxer plus celana dalam. Hal itu dilakukannya dengan gerakan lambat. Tepat didepan Luhan.

Glek. Luhan menelan ludah melihat Sehun yang membuka pakaian itu. Dan bersyukur karena tidak lumpuh mendadak lagi.

Dan akhirnya Sehun juga bugil total, kejantanan alias penisnya terpampang sangat nyata dihadapan Luhan. 'Super junior' yang siap aksi dan siap tusuk.

Luhan dengan jelas melihat penis Sehun, tanpa sensor lagi. Beberapa saat yang lalu memegang benda itu dan sekarang melihatnya. Ukhh.

Panas, panas dan panas.

Sehun tidak ingin menunda lagi. Namja tampan itu kembali duduk dengan posisi lutut dan jari kaki menopang tubuhnya, tepat didepan Luhan yang terbaring. Dia dengan cepat meraih kedua paha Luhan, membuka paha itu lebar lebar.

Sedangkan Luhan sejak tadi hanya bisa diam, membisu. Pasrah dengan semuanya. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa Sehun akan melakukan hubungan seks dengannya. Hubungan seks yang hendak dilakukan tanpa adanya kata cinta yang tercetus dari bibir masing masing. Namun Luhan tidak peduli. Dia merelakan dirinya, untuk namja tampan yang sudah membuatnya terpesona dan jatuh cinta.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Sehun mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah menegang hebat dan full ereksi didepan hole Luhan. Hole sempit yang belum pernah dimasuki benda apapun. Dia mengocok penisnya itu untuk mengeluarkan precum yang berfungsi sebagai pelicin. Karena dia tidak mengggunakan kondom. Padahal banyak kondom aneka rasa milik Baekhyun yang disembunyikan dibawah kasur.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, inilah moment moment yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya akan terjadi. Sehun sejenak memperhatikan wajah dan bahasa tubuh Luhan, mencoba melihat apakah ada penolakan dan pemberontakan dari namja itu, dan kenyataannya tidak ada. Luhan sudah pasrah dan menyerahkan tubuhnya.

Aksipun dimulai :

Sehun mengarahkan ujung penisnya dipintu hole Luhan, mencoba menekan rudalnya itu agar bisa masuk dan bersarang disana. Tekan dan tekan, baru sebagian yang masuk.

"Argh..." Luhan menjerit, masih dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Tahan..." timpal Sehun, yang tidak berniat menyakiti Luhan. Dia terus berusaha memasukkan penisnya.

Tekan, tekan dan tekan. Dorong.

Blash.

Akhirnya penisnya bisa masuk sempurna. Menghujam hole Luhan yang masih perawan itu.

"Arghh...akh..ahh" jeritan Luhan terdengar lagi, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit.

"Tahan, aku tidak lama..." kata Sehun lagi. Keringat sudah mengucur didahinya. Ini juga adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dia belum pernah menjamah siapapun, termasuk wanita yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Sehun memajumundurkan penisnya, menggenjot dengan ritme pelan sebagai tahap awal. Tangannya memegang kedua paha Luhan yang terbuka lebar.

"Ahh.. Oh.. Ahh..."

"Akhh... Ah..."

Desahan, lenguhan. Terdengar jelas, bersahut sahutan dari bibir mereka berdua. Mewarnai hubungan seks yang kali pertamanya terjadi. Semua perabotan yang ada dikamar hotel itu menjadi saksi bisu dua insan yang melakukan hubungan intim tanpa ikatan.

"Ukh... Ahh.. Yeah..." desah Sehun, wajah tampannya basah dan berkilat seksi.

"Ahhh... Ahh.." Luhan juga tidak kalah, dia mulai merasakan kenikmatan. Dijamah oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

Hubungan seks itu terus berlangsung. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Tubuh yang disatukan melalui hubungan yang seharusnya hanya dilakukan oleh suami dan istri. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, sumua sudah terlanjur dan kepalang basah.

Sehun menambah ritme genjotan dan hujaman penisnya, masuk dan keluar. Uhh, yeah.

"Ahh... Ouch... Ahh..."

"Se.. Sehun.. Ah..." racau Luhan, menaruh tangannya dikedua pundak kokoh Sehun. Dia meracau sambil membuka bibirnya, ingin dicium lagi.

Sehun paham, namja itu memajukan tubuhnya dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman maut ke bibir Luhan yang basah, menekannya. Dengan penis yang masih 'maju mundur tampan' dibawah sana.

Sehun dan Luhan berciuman, sambil berhubungan seks. Kegiatan dan kombinasi yang nikmat tiada tara. Sayangnya kegiatan mereka itu tidak diabadikan dalam sebuah video. Sayang sekali.

"Mmpff...ah.."

"Mmmffpp..ahh.."

Sehun semakin mempercepat sodokannya. Plok plok plok. Cepat dan semakin cepat. Penisnya mulai berkedut hebat, hampir ejakulasi.

Plok plok plok.

"Aahhhh... Yeah.. Oh... Uhh..."

"Ukhh...ahh..." ciuman mereka terlepas, Sehun fokus memajumundurkan penisnya. Mata mereka beradu pandang. Lama. Tidak ada percakapan berarti yang terjadi, hanya ada lenguhan dan desahan kenikmatan saja. Mereka berdua menikmatinya.

Hampir sejam lamanya mereka berdua bergelut, melakukan seks, dengan posisi klasik. Sehun semakin merasakan penisnya berkedut hebat. Dia akan mempercepat dan menuntaskannya.

Sehun menggenjot lebih cepat, dalam dan semakin dalam. Mempercepat gesekan penisnya dengan hole sempit Luhan.

"Ahhhhh... Ahhh..."

"Ohh.. Ahh..."

Dan kemudian...

Croot croot croot.

Sehun menumpahkan lahar hangat alias spermanya di dalam hole milik Luhan. Cairan cinta itu banyak menetes dan meluber keluar, membasahi sprei, paha dan sekitarnya.

"Uff..." Sehun mengelap keringat didahinya, sambil menarik penisnya keluar dari hole Luhan. Penis yang lengket dan basah, masih tegang.

"Ahh..." Luhan mendesah, menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Aktivitas yang menguras tenaga itu selesai juga.

Sehun duduk disisi ranjang, masih bertelanjang. Dia mengusap rambutnya yang juga sedikit basah. Lalu menoleh dan memandang Luhan yang masih terbaring.

Hening, belum ada percakapan yang terjadi.

Luhan lekas duduk, meraih selimut untuk menutupi dirinya, dia sesekali meringis karena holenya perih. Dia sudah ternoda, ternoda ditangan seorang Oh Sehun.

Mata Luhan mendadak berkaca kaca, dia menoleh kearah jendela, menghindari menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang memandangnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks..." Luhan terisak isak, tertahan. Entah mengapa isakan itu keluar begitu saja, walau dia berusaha menahannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyesal?" gumam Sehun, bertanya dengan sangat pelan. Nyaris berbisik.

Luhan menggeleng, terus mencoba menahan isakannya itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ak..aku tidak menangis." jawab Luhan, mengumpulkan suaranya. Mata rusanya masih memandang kearah jendela kamar hotel.

Hening lagi.

Menyesal? Ya, Luhan tentu saja menyesal. Dia mengingkari komitmennya untuk tidak berhubungan seks sebelum waktunya. Mengingkari niatnya untuk tidak jatuh dalam lembah kenistaan. Dia gagal. Dia tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya, namun cepat cepat dia mengelap air mata itu dengan tangannya.

Sehun nampak menarik nafas dalam, tidak melihat air mata Luhan yang menetes itu.

"Kita sudah melakukannya. Apa kau butuh pertanggungjawaban?" tanya Sehun, membunuh keheningan yang mencekam kalbu.

Luhan sontak menoleh, matanya agak merah, pasca menangis dalam diam.

"Per..pertanggungjawaban apa?" Luhan bertanya balik, kurang paham.

"Pertanggungjawaban. Karena aku sudah memakaimu." jelas Sehun, singkat.

"Ak..aku bukan yeoja. Aku namja. Aku..." Luhan tidak mampu melanjutkan kata katanya, dia merasa hina, sangat hina. Seharusnya Sehun melakukan hubungan seks itu dengan yeoja diluar sana, bukan dengan dirinya. Penis seharusnya berpasangan dengan vagina. Ya Tuhan.

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Tapi aku bukan tipe namja yang berbuat lalu lari begitu saja." jelas Sehun, dia tidak mempermasalahkan jenis kelamin Luhan yang sama dengannya. Dia hanya perlu tahu satu hal penting.

Sehun menggeser posisi duduknya, dia menutup sprei bekas spermanya dengan sebuah bantal. Lalu menatap Luhan lekat lekat.

"Aku hanya perlu tahu, apa... apa kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Kembali lagi. Aku dedikasikan chap ini buat pembaca yang membaca dan mereview di chap lalu, terima kasih. Aku senyam senyum sendiri membaca Reviewnya... Senang karena mendapatkan respon dari pembaca semua, gomawoo ya.

Maaf jika NCnya kurang hot, singkat dan kurang ngena. Hehehee... Maaf juga kalau meracuni otak polos pembaca, FF ini hanya hiburan saja... Untuk meramaikan dunia perfanfictionan saja.

Review lagi ya chingu.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

MY NAMJA

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Aku hanya perlu tahu, apa... apa kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" tanya Sehun, to the point, tanpa basa basi.

Deg.

Luhan menegang lagi. Pertanyaan itulah yang sedapat mungkin dihindarinya. Dia otomatis menunduk, tidak menjawab.

"Jujur padaku... Sekarang." ulang Sehun, memaksa.

Tapi tetap Luhan tidak memberikan respons dan jawaban. Lidahnya kelu, tidak mampu berucap. Dia dengan gerakan sangat lambat memakai pakaiannya, tanpa mengatakan apa apa.

Sehun mendesah halus, tetap menunggu jawaban itu. Namun jawaban tersebut tidak kunjung terucap dari bibir seorang Xi Luhan. Dia kemudian menoleh kearah lain, masih mendesah.

Sunyi, yang terdengar hanya suara samar AC dikamar itu, juga suara Luhan yang sementara memakai pakaiannya.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan berdiri, dengan tertatih tatih. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaiannya. Namja itu mengarah menuju pintu kamar. Sehun mengikuti langkahnya dengan menggunakan mata, mengamati.

Dan tiba tiba, Luhan membuka pintu kamar hotel itu,

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai seorang namja, tidak." tukas Luhan mendadak, memberikan jawabannya tepat sesaat pintu dibukanya. Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, dia menerjang keluar kamar, berlari, menyusuri koridor hotel.

"Hei... Kau mau kemana?" teriak Sehun, ketika melihat Luhan pergi tanpa pamit, secara tiba tiba. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun berdiri, berniat mengejar. Tapi sialnya dia masih telanjang, telanjang bulat. Tidak mungkin dia mengejar Luhan sambil bugil seperti itu. Apa kata dunia?

"Ah, sial... Namja itu..."

Sehun meraih pakaiannya, berusaha memakainya dengan cepat. Dia terlambat, Luhan tentunya sudah jauh dan kemungkinan sudah keluar hotel. Dia terkecoh dan mengira namja asal China itu hanya ingin ke toilet kamar.

Sehun selesai memakai pakaiannya, lengkap. Namun matanya menangkap penampakan benda dibawah sisi ranjang, sebuah tas. Milik Luhan.

"Dia melupakan tasnya." gumam Sehun, mengambil tas itu. Berpikir sejenak.

Namja cadel tersebut tanpa pikir lama membuka tas Luhan, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang penting pada namja itu. Dia membatalkan niatnya mengejar si namja. Dia harus mengetahui sedikit sesuatu mengenai si namja.

Sehun membongkar tas Luhan. Dia menemukan beberapa helai pakaian, obatan obatan ringan, map yang berisi berkas, sebuah buku harian dan benda benda lainnya. Dia tertarik dengan penampakan buku harian Luhan. Buku itu dibukanya, lalu dibaca. Dengan seksama.

Hening.

Dibuku itu Luhan dengan jelas mencurahkan isi hatinya. Terutama mengenai orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang, perlakuan ayahnya yang tidak baik, pelariannya dari rumah dan sebagainya. Sehun membaca dalam diam, membolak balik halaman dengan cepat, agar mendapatkan garis besar.

Sehun mendesah setelah selesai membaca, pikirannya menerawang.

"Pantas saja dia mau melakukan itu denganku. Itu sebabnya." gumam Sehun, pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berpikir agak lama.

Kemudian,

Dan tanpa membuang buang waktu, dia kembali memasukkan buku harian privasi itu kedalam tas si empunya. Lalu memakai tas itu dan lekas keluar dari kamar hotel.

Sehun akan mengejar dan mencari Luhan, sampai ketemu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.08 dini hari waktu Korea Selatan. Udara malam yang dingin tentunya sangat dihindari oleh warga negara disana, karena bisa berdampak buruk. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Luhan. Namja China itu berlari dan menerobos angin malam yang menusuk.

Dia berlari dengan mata berurai air mata, sesekali mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, tapi air mata itu terus saja berderai.

Luhan menyusuri jalan sepi, yang tampak disekelilingnya hanya toko atau ruko yang sudah tutup. Tempatnya sekarang memang masih berada di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Luhan berhenti berlari beberapa saat kemudian, namja itu mengambil nafas, dia lelah. Matanya memandang langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang.

"Aku menyukaimu Sehun... Aku mencintaimu..." Luhan berteriak sekencang kencangnya. Mengeluarkan jawaban yang seharusnya dikatakannya pada Sehun, itulah jawaban jujurnya. Dia mencintai Sehun.

"Ak..aku jatuh cinta padamu Sehun.. Hiks...hiks.." Luhan terisak keras. Menangis.

Namja itu terduduk ditanah, menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lutut.

'Kenapa perasaan ini muncul? Kenapa? Aku sudah menjadi orang yang hina... hina... Seharusnya perasaan ini tidak ada... Kenapa?' batin Luhan, air matanya menetes semakin deras.

'Perasaan ini tidak wajar. Aku melakukan dosa besar bersama Sehun... Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu... Ini semua tidak normal...'

'Ya Tuhan...'

Luhan terus merutuk, menyalahkan dirinya. Dia sudah melanggar banyak komitmennya. Komitmen yang hadir karena orientasi seksnya yang belok.

Namja itu meringis pelan, holenya masih perih. Bayang bayang Sehun muncul begitu saja dihadapannya. Dan secara mendadak pandangannya kabur, matanya berkunang kunang. Dia memegang kepalanya yang tiba tiba sakit dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai bayangan Sehun yang hanya halusinasi.

Dan...

Brugh.

Luhan jatuh pingsan, dan tidak sadarkan diri.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Sehun terus mencoba mencari keberadaan Luhan. Dia mencari namja itu disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya, tapi nihil, Luhan tidak diketemukan.

'Luhan, dimana kau...' batin Sehun, mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Dia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja, tidak lebih dari tiga jam.

Namja itu tidak tahu harus mencari Luhan kemana lagi, dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan bayangan. Mereka baru saling kenal dan belum tahu mengenai masing masing.

Sehun sudah berada didepan sebuah pertokoan yang mulai buka, sambil memandang jam tangannya, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 07.08

"Ah, siapa tahu saja Luhan pulang ke kost... Mungkin." gumam Sehun, yang tiba tiba menebak bahwa mungkin saja Luhan kembali ke kost lama. Dan tidak ada salahnya mengecek kesana.

Namja itu langsung mencari taksi yang lewat, untuk segera pulang dan kembali ke kost.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Baek, cepatlah. Kau lama sekali di dalam kamar mandi. Apa kau bertapa?" seru Kyungsoo, sambil mengetuk keras pintu kamar mandi didepannya.

"Sabarlah Kyung. Aku mengambil sesuatu. Kau seperti janda yang batal menikah." timpal Baekhyun, didalam sana.

"Cepatlah. Aku sudah membeli makanan untuk Luhan. Ayo kita sama sama memberikannya, lalu meminta maaf." kata Kyungsoo. Yang sementara memegang kresek berisi sarapan pagi yang baru saja dibelinya khusus untuk Luhan.

Tidak lama, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, wajah cute namja itu sumringah. Ditangannya terkepal sesuatu berbentuk segi empat, berukuran kecil.

"Itu apa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini kamera tersembunyi yang kupasang didalam kamar mandi Kyung. Aku akan segera melihat rekamannya." jawab Baekhyun, cetar membahana.

"Kamera tersembunyi? Sejak kapan, dan dimana kau pasang?" mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin bulat.

"Didekat lampu kamar mandi. Aku hebat kan?" Baekhyun menepuk dadanya.

"Jadi... Jadi benda kotak kecil itu kamera? Aku kira hiasan lampu."

"Matamu gereng. Jadi wajar saja kalau tidak sadar."

"Untuk apa kau memasang benda itu?"

"Yaa untuk merekam aktivitas mandi penghuni kamar kost tentunya... Aku akan segera memutarnya." jawab Baekhyun, bersemangat.

"Baek. Kau kurang kerjaan."

"Memang iya. Direkaman ini aku bisa melihat ukuran kejantanan penghuni kost lain. Terutama Sehun... Aku ingin lihat bagaimana ukuran onderdil namja sombong itu." tukas Baekhyun, centil. Dia beraegyo imut.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat merebut kamera kecil itu, yang memang mirip hiasan, tidak mencurigakan.

"Stop Baek. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melihat rekaman kamera itu." kata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Apanya yang salah. Ini wajarkan... Happy happy." Baekhyun ingin merebut lagi kamera kecilnya, tapi gagal.

"Pasti ada rekamanku yang sedang mandi juga. Aku tidak ingin kau atau orang lain melihatnya." jelas Kyungsoo, tidak rela jika tubuhnya menjadi tontonan gratis.

"Iihh, siapa juga yang mau melihat tubuhmu. Aku akan meng skipnya, tenang saja. Kau itu tipe uke, sama denganku. Aku tidak akan tertarik denganmu... You know."

"Tetap tidak bisa. Kau lebay..."

"Kemarikan kamera itu."

"Tidak."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling tarik menarik seperti anak kecil,

"Hei kalian berdua..."

Seseorang berseru tiba tiba. Seruan yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tentunya. Dua namja uke itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sosok Sehun berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Suhun..."

"Namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Terserah."

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo,

"Apa kalian melihat Luhan?" tanya Sehun, langsung ke intinya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, lama. Baekhyun malah menoleh kebelakang, kearah pintu kamar mandi.

"Oh, kau bertanya pada pintu dibelakangku? Atau pada rumput yang bergoyang?" ketus Baekhyun, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku serius. Apa kalian melihat Luhan? Apa namja itu balik ke sini?" ulang Sehun, cepat.

"Akhirnya kau mau berbicara dengan kami juga. Aku kira kau itu seorang patung." Baekhyun melipat tangannya, bergaya ala satpam pegadaian bergaji kecil.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam,

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu dingin dan tidak pernah menyapa kalian. Maafkan aku." Sehun memutuskan meminta maaf atas sikapnya selama ini.

"Kau tidak salah apa apa Sehun." Kyungsoo yang menimpali, tersenyum bentuk hati.

"Cape deh." gumam Baekhyun, meniru istilah poluler dari negara lain.

Mereka bertiga saling tatap lama, lalu Kyungsoo yang kembali membuka percakapan.

"Tadi kau mengatakan tentang Luhan. Kau mencari Luhan?" sahut Kyungsoo, mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Ya, aku mencarinya. Apa dia kembali kesini?"

"Kembali? Maksudnya? Luhan berada dikamarnya." kata Kyungsoo, belum paham.

"Tidak. Tadi malam namja itu pergi."

Sehun dengan cepat menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Menceritakan kepergian Luhan dari awal hingga akhir, semuanya, kecuali hubungan seks semalam yang berlangsung di hotel.

"Apa? Jadi Luhan pergi?" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak keras, cetar.

"Ya. Kasihan namja itu. Dia sebatang kara di kota ini. Dia sama sekali tidak punya keluarga." terang Sehun, yang mengetahui semuanya dari catatan buku harian Luhan yang dibacanya.

"Apa kubilang. Ada yang aneh dengan namja asal China itu." Baekhyun bergumam, wajahnya juga terlihat resah.

Kyungsoo lalu berlari menuju kamar Luhan, ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa namja itu memang pergi. Dia mendorong pintu kamar kost Luhan yang tidak terkunci. Melompong. Tidak ada orang didalam.

"Luhan tidak ada."

Baekhyun juga berlari dan masuk kedalam kamar kost Luhan, diikuti Sehun.

"Namja China itu memang tidak ada." Baekhyun mengusap dahinya. Sehun benar.

Ketiga namja itu mengelilingi kamar kost Luhan, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan dimana Luhan berada, tapi setelah dicari, tidak ada apapun yang berarti disana.

Mata Baekhyun kesana kemari, dan mengenali tas Luhan yang kini dipakai oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau memakai tas Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun, penuh selidik.

"Ehh.. Di.. Dia meninggalkannya." jawab Sehun, sedikit terbata.

"Meninggalkan dimana?"

Sehun nampak berpikir, mencari jawaban yan tepat. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan bahwa dia dan Luhan sempat menginap selama hampir dua jam disebuah hotel, lalu berhubungan intim dan Luhan pergi, meninggalkan tasnya.

"Tas ini tidak begitu penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah Luhan. Kita harus menemukan namja itu." tukas Sehun, membelokkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, Baekhyun juga melakukan demikian. Tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari Luhan lagi diluar sana. Kalian juga bisa mencarinya kalau mau. Jika kalian menemukannya, tolong hubungi aku secepatnya." Sehun berkata dengan cepat, tegesa gesa.

"Kami tidak punya nomor ponselmu." timpal Baekhyun.

"Oh, aku lupa. Ini nomorku." Sehun dengan cepat menyebutkan nomor ponselnya. Kyungsoo juga dengan sigap mencatat nomor itu di ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir dengan Luhan?" tiba tiba Baekhyun bertanya, matanya menyipit dan dahi mengernyit. Penasaran.

"Karena... Karena... Karena dia temanku." jawab Sehun, kaku dan ambigu.

"Sejak kapan Luhan jadi temanmu? Kalian baru saja saling mengenal dan..."

"Baek, sudahlah... Sekarang kita cari Luhan dulu." potong Kyungsoo, yang mengerti arah pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu curiga dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kasar, lengannya dipegang oleh Kyungsoo. Dia setuju untuk tidak memperpanjang investigasinya.

Dan akhirnya, Sehun pergi lagi. Namja itu sedikit berlari tergesa gesa. Berharap segera mengetahui keberadaan Luhan dan bertemu dengannya. Dia sudah tahu orientasi seksual Luhan yang belok. Dan sangat takut jika Luhan melakukan hal hal yang merugikan, misalnya bunuh diri.

Waktu terus berjalan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun menyewa sebuah taksi untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Dia menyusuri pinggiran jalanan kota Seoul yang sangat luas. Pencarian yang buta tentunya, dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan bayangan kemana Luhan pergi.

Sehun mengamati setiap sudut jalanan, lalu ponselnya mendadak berdering. Dia mengangkatkan cepat.

"Halo."

"Halo Sehun. Kau dimana?" tanya orang yang menelfon, Kim Suho.

"Di kost. Kenapa?" jawab Sehun, berbohong.

"Apa kau ada waktu sekarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wakil pemilik klub memanggilmu sekarang. Sangat penting." Suho memberikan informasi.

"Maaf, aku sibuk."

"Tapi..."

"Aku sibuk. Kemungkinan besok aku tidak masuk kerja." Sehun memotong kalimat Suho.

"Kenapa? Kau adalah salah satu penari semi bugil yang mendatangkan pelanggan untuk menonton."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang."

"Berceritalah padaku. Kita sudah lama kenal." Suho sedikit memaksa Sehun untuk bicara dan jujur.

"Maaf. Telefonnya aku tutup."

Tut.

Sehun mematikan ponselnya dengan cepat. Dia tahu bahwa itu tidak sopan, terlebih Suho lebih tua darinya. Tapi saat ini yang dipikirkannya adalah Luhan, hanya Luhan. Dia sangat khawatir.

Sudah dua jam lamanya Sehun mencari Luhan dengan menggunakan taksi, dan sepertinya sia sia saja.

'Luhan, dimana kau...'

Sehun menghentikan taksi di depan hotel yang semalam disewanya. Berharap mungkin saja Luhan kembali ke hotel itu. Namja itu kemudian turun dan membayar sewa taksi.

'Luhan, seandainya kau mau jujur dengan semuanya...' Sehun membatin lagi, sambil memegang erat tas Luhan ditangannya.

Namja itu memandang gedung hotel didepannya, dan tiba tiba dikejutkan oleh penampakan seorang wanita yang dikenalnya. Sosok wanita yang baru keluar dari hotel.

'Ah, sial. Kenapa wanita itu ada disini...'

Sehun dengan secepat kilat lekas bersembunyi didekat sebuah mobil yang terparkir. Wanita yang dilihatnya adalah wanita yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Wanita yang mengaku hamil anaknya.

Wanita itu terlihat bersama dua orang pria yang berpakaian serba hitam dan berkaca mata. Sehun sempat mengira dua pria itu adalah suruhan ayahnya, yaitu Chanyeol dan Jongin. Tapi dia salah.

Sehun 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MY NAMJA

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

A.N : maaf, chapter lalu kepotong lagi. Aku nggak tahu penyebabnya apa. Beberapa FF ku sering terpotong juga, padahal aku udah publish lengkap. Maaf atas ketidaknyamannya. Aku masukkan lagi bagian yang terpotong itu.

o

o

o

o

Sehun lekas menundukkan dirinya, posisinya masih disamping sebuah mobil yang terparkir. Dia berharap wanita itu tidak melihatnya.

'Eugene, kau mengatakan pada appaku bahwa kau hamil. Sialan...' umpat Sehun dalam hati. Nama wanita itu adalah Eugene, berumur 10 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Sehun masih waspada, lalu mendadak ponselnya berdering keras, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat telefon itu.

"Halo."

"Halo tuan muda..."

"Chanyeol? Ini kau? Kenapa kau tahu nomorku?" tanya Sehun cepat, heran. Dia sudah mengganti nomornya dengan yang baru, sejak meninggalkan rumah keluarganya, agar tidak terlacak.

"Maaf tuan muda. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang tuan muda dalam masalah..." terang Chanyeol, berbicara dengan ritme cepat.

"Masalah apa?"

"Ahh, itu dibelakang tuan muda. Tiga orang itu..." teriak Chanyeol diseberang sana.

"Belakangku?"

Sehun menoleh cepat, lalu...

Pesstttt...

Seseorang menyemprotkan cairan bius ke wajah Sehun, secara cepat dan tepat. Yang membuat namja berkulit putih itu langsung kehilangan kesadaran, terbius.

"Aku yang menang. Kau dalam genggaman tanganku Sehun sayang." girang sebuah suara, suara seorang wanita. Orang itulah yang menyemprotkan cairan bius ke wajah Sehun. Dia adalah Eugene.

Eugene dan dua orang suruhan lain ayah Sehun ternyata sempat melihat kehadiran Sehun yang bersembunyi dibalik mobil, dan sialnya Sehun bersembunyi dibalik mobil milik Eugene. Wanita itu berhasil mendapatkan dan melumpuhkan Sehun dengan mudah.

"Kalian berdua... Angkat anak tuan Oh ini masuk ke dalam hotel. Hati hati, jangan buat pegawai hotel curiga." seru Eugene, memberikan perintah kasar pada dua pesuruh ayah Sehun itu. Dia memang menawarkan bayaran pada dua pesuruh itu.

Dua pesuruh itu mengangguk. Mereka adalah orang Jepang yang lama tinggal di korea.

"Boss, bantu aku." kata yang lebih kecil. Dia memang memanggil bos pada rekannya yang berpostur lebih besar.

"Kau bisa memapahnya sendiri." timpal yang lain. Kita sebut saja mereka bodyguard satu dan bodyguard dua. Nama mereka memang tidak jelas.

"Kalian harus membawanya berdua... Cepat." bentak Eugene, yang kesal melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua suruhan lain ayah Sehun itu.

"Baik." angguk mereka berdua, yang akhirnya membopong Sehun untuk masuk kedalam hotel.

Eugene magut magut, sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa mengelak menikah denganku Sehun. Aku akan membuat beberapa foto yang memperlihatkan bahwa kita berhubungan seks. Aku memang sangat pandai." Eugene berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak jauh dari lokasi Eugene berada, sudah ada dua orang yang juga suruhan ayah Sehun, yaitu Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka berdua memang berlomba untuk membuat Sehun bisa kembali pada keluarga alias ayah namja itu.

"Yaahh, kedua orang Jepang sialan itu mendahului kita. Bisa bisa kita dipecat oleh tuan besar. Karena gagal membujuk tuan muda untuk pulang." tukas Jongin. Berbicara pada Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Belum tentu mereka berhasil. Kita harus berusaha terus." timpal Chanyeol. Mereka berdua bersembunyi didekat bunga besar di sisi lain hotel. Mereka tidak sengaja melihat tuan muda mereka alias Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi buktinya sudah nyata. Mereka mendapatkan tuan muda." kata Jongin, sambil menunjuk bangunan hotel.

Chanyeol mendesah halus,

"Tapi tunggu... apa yang mau dilakukan oleh si Eugene itu. Kenapa dia menyemprot tuan muda hingga pingsan." Chanyeol berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jongin mengendikkan bahu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari tahu."

Chanyeol berdiri, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, diikuti oleh Jongin. Namja itu mengangguk setuju.

Dua namja berbeda marga itu dengan cepat bergerak dan beraksi. Berburu dengan waktu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Disebuah rumah kontrakan.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Netra matanya memandang langit langit diatasnya, langit sebuah kamar.

'Ah, aku dimana?" tanya Luhan dalam hati. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Dia mengerjap ngerjap. Namja itu sadar dari pingsan cantiknya.

"Oh, syukurlah. Akhirnya kau sadar juga." sebuah suara sedikit mengagetkan Luhan. Suara namja.

Luhan menoleh, posisinya sementara berbaring disebuah ranjang kecil.

"Jangan takut. Aku bukan orang jahat." kata namja itu, menenangkan, sangat ramah.

"Aku dimana?" Luhan mencoba bangun dari pembaringan, sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau berada di kontrakanku. Tenang saja. Kau aman disini." timpal namja itu, menjelaskan.

Luhan mencoba menormalkan dirinya. Dia memandang si namja, pandangan takut sekaligus waspada.

Namja lainnya kemudian masuk kedalam kamar dimana Luhan berada, namja itu tersenyum lalu duduk disamping namja yang pertama.

Luhan sontak terkaget, mundur secara otomatis. Dia mengenali namja itu.

"Ka..kau..." gagap Luhan, dia mengenali namja itu sebagai namja yang disuruh oleh Baekhyun di klub malam tempo hari.

"Maaf. Jangan takut. Namaku Taehyung, dan namja disampingku bernama Jungkook. Kau berada ditempat yang aman sekarang." terang namja itu, yang ternyata adalah Taehyung, namja yang bekerja di klub malam.

"Salam kenal." tambah namja yang bernama Jungkook, membungkuk sambil duduk.

Luhan tidak menimpali, kekagetannya belum hilang. Dia tentu saja tidak bisa melupakan perlakuan Taehyung malam itu yang hampir melecehkannya di klub malam dengan suruhan alias perintah dari Baekhyun tentunya.

"Maaf mengenai peristiwa malam itu. Aku hanya disuruh." ucap Taehyung cepat, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Peristiwa apa?" mendadak Jungkook bertanya, ingin tahu.

"Ah, bukan apa apa. Hanya salah paham." jawab Taehyung, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Benar?"

"Iya benar."

"Kau tidak selingkuh?"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang. Aku hanya disuruh oleh si cabe itu. Kau tahukan? Namja yang bernama Baekhyun." Taehyung menjelaskan dengan tergesa gesa.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Jungkook cemberut, masih tidak percaya.

"Sayang. Aku tidak akan berpaling. Aku setia padamu." Taehyung perlahan memegang tangan kanan Jungkook, meyakinkannya.

Luhan yang menyaksikan moment moment dua namja itu mendadak teringat dengan Sehun, namja yang berhubungan seks dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. Dia merasa risih dengan interaksi intim dua namja itu. Keintiman dua namja yang menimbukan tanda tanya buatnya.

"Kalian kapan membawaku kesini?" Luhan bertanya secara tiba tiba, masih merasa aneh.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menghentikan moment mesra mereka. Taehyung menoleh pada Luhan, tapi tangannya masih memegang tangan Jungkook.

"Aku menemukanmu dipinggir jalan. Aku saat itu baru pulang dari klub malam. Aku melihat seorang namja terkapar, dan ternyata itu kau. Kebetulan aku memakai mobil, jadi aku dengan mudah membawamu ke sini." jawab Taehyung, menjelaskan dengan rinci awal menemukan Luhan yang pingsan. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, kau mau menolongku." Luhan balas tersenyum, membungkuk sebanyak dua kali, berterima kasih dengan tulus.

"Sama sama." Taehyung menimpali.

Luhan berpikir, yang menolongnya adalah seorang namja teman Baekhyun. Dan hal itu membuatnya tenang. Dia memang sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai temannya, walau namja itu sudah membuatnya sedikit kecewa perihal insiden saat di klub malam waktu itu.

Luhan masih tetap berpikir, kali ini memikirkan hubungan dua namja didepannya.

"Ehh maaf... Apa kalian berdua saudara? Atau?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati hati.

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling menoleh sejenak, kemudian Taehyung menjelaskan.

"Aku dan Jungkook bukan saudara. Melainkan sepasang kekasih. Kami saling mencintai." jawab Taehyung, memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Be..benarkah?" mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna.

"Benar. Aku dan Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih." Jungkook yang menjawab, mantap dan jelas.

Luhan mengangguk, mengerti. Dia teringat dengan FF yaoi Korea yang pernah dibacanya, yang menceritakan dua namja Korea yang saling mencintai dan tinggal serumah. Kadang apa yang diceritakan dalam sebuah FF tidak seperti dalam dunia nyata. Sama sekali berbeda. Ending sebuah FF bisa dibuat bahagia oleh pengarangnya, tapi tidak dalam dunia nyata.

"Kami menamakan diri sebagai Vkook couple. Penamaan dari gabungan nama kami." lanjut Jungkook, terlihat sangat senang. Andai saja mereka berdua tinggal di Thailand, mungkin hubungan mereka tidak perlu disembunyikan. Di negeri gajah putih itu, hubungan boy vs boy merupakan hal yang lumrah. Banyak couple yang sudah memproklamirkan diri sebagai pasangan kekasih. Sangat berbeda dengan Korea Selatan, yang masih tabu dengan hal hal seperti itu.

"Jadi kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ya, kami tinggal bersama. Kami menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari dunia luar. Orang hanya mengira kami saudara, padahal sebenarnya tidak." jawab Taehyung.

Jawaban itu membuat Luhan teringat dengan Sehun, namja tampan yang dicintainya. Andai saja hubungan mereka bisa seperti itu.

Luhan lantas menggeleng kasar,

'Tidak... Tidak... Aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu... Tidak... Belum tentu Sehun juga mencintaiku... Ya Tuhan.. Hilangkan perasaan ini...'

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook, saat melihat Luhan menggeleng kasar.

"Ak.. Aku tidak apa apa." jawab Luhan, tergagap.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan." Jungkook lekas berdiri, tersenyum, lalu berlalu keluar kamar.

"Terima kasih." Luhan menimpali. Dia sebenarnya tidak lapar, hanya kepalanya saja yang masih pusing.

Hening.

Luhan mendesah halus. Bayangan wajah tampan Sehun selalu muncul dalam pikirannya, wajah yang berkeringat seksi saat menjamahnya didalam kamar hotel tadi malam. Dia tentunya tidak akan melupakan 'dosa termanis' itu. Never.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun ditidurkan disebuah ranjang didalam kamar hotel, namja cadel itu masih tidak sadarkan diri. Masih terbius.

"Perbaiki posisinya." perintah Eugene, kepada dua orang bodyguard Jepang itu.

Kedua bodyguard mengangguk, kemudian memperbaiki posisi Sehun diatas ranjang.

"Bagus... Sekarang ambil kamera di mobilku." Eugene memerintah lagi, seraya menyodorkan kunci mobilnya yang memakai gantungan hello kitty.

"Untuk apa?" tanya salah satu bodyguard.

"Jangan tanya tanya. Lakukan saja... Bayaran kalian akun kutambah. Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku." jawab Eugene, menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya.

Bodyguard itu mengangguk bersamaan, kalau masalah uang, mereka pasti akan sangat bersemangat. Mereka kemudian keluar kamar hotel, mengambil kamera.

Tinggallah Eugene dan Sehun dikamar hotel itu, sebuah kamar hotel yang hanya berjarak empat kamar dari kamar tempat Sehun dan Luhan semalam melakukan seks perdana.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Sehun." gumam Eugene, sangat bahagia.

Wanita yang sudah memasuki umur tiga puluh lebih itu memandangi penampakan tubuh Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Dia harus segera menemukan pose tepat untuk pengambilan gambar yang sempurna.

Eugene mulai mencopot pakaian luarnya sendiri, menyisakan pakaian dalamnya yang transparan, menerawang. Wanita itu langsung naik keatas ranjang, tepat disamping Sehun.

'Ah, sekarang giliranmu sayang.'

Eugene melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun, dia mempreteli baju Sehun, membukanya hingga membuat namja itu setengah telanjang.

"Wow, badanmu bagus juga sayang." puji Eugene, senyam senyum tidak jelas.

Dia mulai mengatur pose yang bagus. Pose yang seakan akan Sehun sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Dia merencanakan sesuatu yang licik dan picik. Gambar itulah nanti yang akan digunakannya sebagai senjata untuk meyakinkan ayah Sehun bahwa dia dan Sehun sudah melakukan hubungan seks dan sekarang sedang hamil.

Waktu terus berjalan, Eugene memandangi jam tangannya.

"Akhh, bodyguard bodoh itu lama sekali..." kesal Eugene, yang sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit.

Hening.

"Oh, lebih baik aku menelanjangi Sehun. Gambar yang diambil nanti pasti semakin meyakinkan." Eugene menggumam, menggigit bibir bawahnya, mana tahan.

Wanita itu mulai beraksi. Dia mulai menarik ikat pinggang Sehun, melepasnya. Lalu menarik zipper celana jins namja tampan itu, dengan gerakan ala penari erotis yang kepanasan.

Dan tiba tiba... Pintu kamar hotel menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang langsung masuk. Kejadian mendadak itu membuat Eugene terkaget dan hampir jatuh dari ranjang.

"Amankan wanita itu. Dia gila... Dia menyekap teman kami." seru suara bass yang keras, itu suara Chanyeol.

"Betul. Wanita itu memakai narkoba. Cek urinenya." tambah Jongin yang ada disampingnya, berbicara asal.

"Ap..apa apaan ini... Kalian..." Eugene syok bukan main, dia meraih baju luarannya, memakainya dengan cepat. Dia gagal menelanjangi Sehun.

"Anda ikut dengan kami... Sekarang." seru salah seorang satpam yang bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin. Kalimatnya ditujukan untuk Eugene.

"Tidak... Tidak... Mana bodyguard itu? Mana?" Eugene menolak keras.

"Mereka terkunci didalam mobil." kata Chanyeol. Yang membuat dua bodyguard Jepang terkunci didalam mobil milik Eugene. Menguncinya dari luar.

"Anda ikut sekarang." satpam yang lainnya juga berseru. Memaksa.

Dua satpam itu menarik Eugene untuk keluar dari kamar hotel, mereka berdua mendapatkan laporan dari Chanyeol dan Jongin bahwa ada seorang wanita gila yang membius seorang namja disebuah kamar. Tentu saja laporan itu langsung ditanggapi cepat, pihak hotel tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan di hotel mereka.

Akhirnya, Eugene digelandang keluar kamar. Dia meronta ronta keras. Memaki Jongin dan Chanyeol, juga mengumpat dua satpam yang membawanya. Umpatan itu sampai terdengar di koridor hotel dan membuat tamu hotel lain terganggu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tuan muda?" tanya Jongin, sesaat setelah dia dan Chanyeol ditinggalkan. Diranjang masih ada Sehun yang masih terbius.

"Kita bawa pulang kerumah tuan besar." jawab Chanyeol. Memasangkan kembali baju Sehun dan menarik zipper celana namja itu.

"Dalam keadaan pingsan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita lebih mudah membawa tuan muda dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini."

"Tapi... Aku kasihan dengan tuan muda. Alasannya untuk tidak pulang sudah jelas. Agar tidak menikah dengan wanita yang tadi. Sekarang aku paham dengan alasan itu." ucap Jongin, berhipotesa berdasarkan kejadian barusan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Ini pekerjaan kita. Jika kita gagal membawa tuan muda pulang... Kita bisa dipecat." Chanyeol mendesah.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita bawa tuan muda ke mobil."

"Mobil yang mana? Kita hanya punya motor, yang dipakai berdua."

"Maksudku mobil taksi. Nanti kita pikirkan lagi di dalam taksi. Kita harus cepat pergi sebelum si Eugene itu selesai diintrogasi oleh pihak keamanan hotel ini."

"Baiklah." angguk Jongin.

Akhirnya dua namja suruhan ayah Sehun itu memapah Sehun yang masih terbius. Membawanya untuk segera pergi dari hotel.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Taksi membawa Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun keliling kota Seoul. Chanyeol dan Jongin belum bisa menentukan apakah membawa tuan muda mereka itu pulang atau tidak.

"Ah, untung saja... Keperjakaan tuan muda kita tidak melayang." kata Jongin. Posisinya mengapit Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol disisi lainnya.

"Tapi mungkin saja keperjakaan tuan muda melayang sudah lama. Mungkin diberikan kepada para PSK disebuah klub malam... Itu semua bisa terjadi." timpal Chanyeol, pergaulan bebas di kota Seoul memang begitu memprihatinkan. Apalagi tuan muda mereka alias Sehun selama ini memiliki segalanya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Tuan muda tidak begitu."

"Tapi apa kau tahu siapa pacar tuan muda? Tidak kan?"

Jongin menggeleng, dia memang sama sekali tidak tahu pacar Sehun selama ini. Yang dia tahu hanyalah Eugene, yang merupakan seorang wanita berumur yang dijodohkan oleh ayah Sehun sendiri. Dan wanita itu sama sekali bukan pacar Sehun.

"Jadi jika kemungkinan tuan muda melepas keperjakaannya, maka itu dilakukannya bukan dengan pacar... Tapi dengan orang lain entah siapa diluar sana."

"Tuan muda kita ini sudah memiliki harta dan tahta. Tinggal wanita saja yang belum."

"Kenapa kita membahas keperjakaan, tahta, harta dan wanita. Tidak relevan dengan tugas kita." Chanyeol berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka berdua menyuruh supir taksi jalan tidak tentu arah, karena sampai sekarang mereka belum memutuskan apa apa.

Chanyeol dan Jongin bercakap mengenai masa depan mereka berdua, tiba tiba dikejutkan oleh suara merintih.

"Lu... Luhan..."

Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan, mencari arah sumber suara. Sumbernya berasal dari tuan muda mereka, Sehun.

"Luhan... Luhan... Luhan..."

Suara Sehun seperti mengigau, merintih cadel. Dia sudah sadar dari pembiusan yang dilakukan Eugene. Namun, belum sadar total.

"Luhan... Luhan.."

"Ah, tuan muda sudah bangun. Sebaiknya kita putar arah, menuju rumah tuan besar." kata Jongin, memberikan saran secara cepat.

"Tapi... Aku masih kasihan dengan tuan muda." timpal Chanyeol, yang tidak tega memulangkan Sehun. Tanpa persetujuan Sehun sendiri.

"Luhan... Luhan... Luhan.." Sehun terus mengigau, memanggil satu nama, yaitu Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling tatap,

"Siapa Luhan itu? Apa dia pacar tuan muda?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu lebarnya.

"Luhan... Itu bukan nama yeoja sepertinya, tapi nama namja." Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, gagal paham.

"Sepertinya begitu." Chanyeol juga sependapat.

Sehun terus saja memanggil nama Luhan. Dahi namja cadel itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin, kepalanya kesana kemari, gelisah.

"Tuan muda... Bangunlah, tuan muda bermimpi." Jongin menggoyang goyangkan bahu Sehun, berusaha membuat Sehun sadar secara penuh.

"Luhan... Luhan..."

"Tuan muda Sehun. Sadarlah..."

Jongin menekan dengan kuat lengan Sehun, sangat kuat. Dan usahanya itu berhasil, Sehun tersentak dan membuka matanya.

"Akhh... Aku dimana?" Sehun memandang berkeliling, sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Dia sadar.

"Tuan muda di taksi, bersama kami." Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Kalian?" kaget Sehun, baru menyadari bahwa dia bersama pesuruh ayahnya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tersenyum bersamaan. Senang karena anak tuan besar mereka sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya, mengelap keringatnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menemukanku?" tanya Sehun, ingin tahu.

"Begini tuan muda..." Chanyeol yang menjawab. Namja tampan dan tinggi itu menjelaskan semua yang diketahuinya, mengenai Eugene dan rencana licik wanita itu yang digagalkan.

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama, tanpa menyela.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan wanita itu. Sampai kapanpun." tukas Sehun, setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Chanyeol. Dia masih sesekali memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Juga merapikan bajunya yang baru saja dipreteli oleh Eugene.

"Dan Luhan itu siapa tuan muda?" Jongin memutuskan bertanya, berani.

Deg.

"Lu... Luhan?" Sehun bertanya balik, sedikit terbata bata.

"Iya Luhan. Tadi tuan muda menyebut dan memanggil namanya. Dia siapa tuan muda?" Jongin menerangkan dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tersebut. Dia langsung memalingkan wajah dan menatap keluar jendela taksi. Taksi yang mereka timpangi masih melaju, dengan laju lambat. Sedangkan sang supir taksi tidak peduli dengan ketiga penumpangnya itu, yang penting taksi jalan terus dan pembayaran atau ongkos akan semakin bertambah.

"Terima kasih karena kalian menyelamatkanku dari wanita itu." Sehun bergumam, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sama sama tuan muda." Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk bersamaan.

Sehun mendesah, dan fokus pada kedua pesuruh ayahnya itu.

"Kalian harus membantuku mencari seseorang." ujar Sehun, tegas dan mantap.

"Mencari siapa tuan muda?" tanya Jongin.

"Seseorang."

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan tugas kami, tugas untuk mencari tuan muda dan membawa tuan muda kembali ke rumah?" Chanyeol yang berkata.

"Lupakan dulu itu. Aku pasti akan pulang. Tapi bukan sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Aku bisa memastikan bahwa kalian berdua tidak akan dipecat oleh appaku." potong Sehun, yang tahu kekhawatiran dua namja tersebut. Dia berusaha meyakinkannya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin berpandangan, agak lama. Berkomunikasi dengan bahasa mata. Lalu mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bagus. Kalian berdua ini cocok dengan tetangga kost ku." Sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya, senang.

"Tetangga kost yang mana?"

"Lupakanlah."

Sehun menepuk bahu kedua namja itu, menutup percakapan. Dan memberitahu kepada si supir untuk memutar mobil.

Pencarian itu berlanjut kembali.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Malam tiba.

Luhan masih berada dirumah kontrakan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Namja China itu duduk bersandar di tembok dekat ranjang, mengumpulkan tenaga dan kekuatannya lagi pasca pingsan secara tiba tiba semalam.

Namja itu sempat menyembunyikan bercak darah di celananya, darah yang berasal dari holenya, disebabkan oleh sobekan kecil setelah disodok oleh Sehun.

Luhan menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi dengan pelan, dia menerawang. Bayang bayang wajah tampan Sehun muncul lagi.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka, dua pemilik rumah muncul dibalik pintu, Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu berdua dengan Jungkook. Aku harus bekerja malam ini di klub." kata Taehyung, menjelaskan sambil tersenyum manis. Dia memang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya itu. Meninggalkan pekerjaan sama saja dengan membuat Jungkook mati kelaparan.

"Jangan main main disana, jangan selingkuh." Jungkook berujar cepat, mengingatkan kekasihnya itu.

"Iya sayang. Tentu saja tidak." timpal Taehyung, ingin mengecup Jungkook, tapi batal setelah sadar bahwa masih ada Luhan dikamar itu.

Luhan jadi kikuk melihat moment seperti itu lagi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Baekhyun untuk melihatmu. Kau tenang saja." ucap Taehyung, hampir lupa bahwa sejam yang lalu dirinya menghubungi si cabe.

"Hah... Kau menghubungi Baekhyun?" Luhan menyentak dirinya.

"Iya. Kenapa? Bukankah kalian teman sekaligus tetangga kamar kan?"

"Benar... Tapi..." Luhan tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Salah satu alasannya pergi selain Sehun, adalah menghindari Baekhyun yang sepertinya curiga dengan dirinya. Terutama mengenai orientasi seks.

Taehyung ingin berujar lagi, tapi tiba tiba pintu depan diketuk dengan keras oleh seseorang.

Tok tok tok tok

"Biar aku yang buka." Jungkook berkata cepat, seraya beranjak untuk membuka pintu depan. Taehyung mengganggukinya.

Luhan meremas tangannya, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa yang datang itu adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin Sehun?

Beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook kembali, tidak sendiri, tapi bersama dua namja lain, yaitu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan..." Baekhyun berteriak cetar, seraya berlari dengan kencang, menghamburkan dirinya kearah Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan... akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." kata Baekhyun, tepat didepan Luhan, dia memegang kedua tangan namja China itu.

"Ak..aku juga." balas Luhan, tersenyum kaku.

Kyungsoo juga berlari dan mendekati Luhan, sama senangnya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan tetangga kost mereka tersebut.

"Kami keluar dulu." Jungkook berujar tiba tiba. Tidak ingin mengganggu ketiga namja itu. Taehyung mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

Dua namja pemilik rumah itu keluar dari ruangan. Jungkook akan mengantar Taehyung sampai pintu depan. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri akan segera berangkat bekerja ke klub malam.

Tinggallah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan dikamar itu.

"Luhan, aku minta maaf dengan kejadian malam itu. Maafkan aku." ucap Baekhyun, memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya kami minta maaf dengan tulus. Maafkan kami." tambah Kyungsoo.

"Lupakanlah... Aku sudah memaafkan kalian." timpal Luhan, kali ini memberikan senyuman cerah dan tulus.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang namja baik." Baekhyun sumringah, lega bahwa Luhan sudah memaafkannya. Dia sempat berputar ala penari balet beberapa kali, saking senangnya.

Hening sejenak.

Kyungsoo menyikut pinggang Baekhyun, memberikan tanda untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Hm... Luhan. Ada seseorang yang sejak kemarin mencarimu, dia sangat khawatir." gumam Baekhyun, sembari memegang ponselnya. Dia baru saja menghubungi orang yang dimaksud itu, kira kira sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan, ingin tahu.

"Orang itu sebentar lagi datang." terang Baekhyun, menoleh singkat kearah pintu kamar yang masih terbuka.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun tersebut. Dan tanpa terduga, seorang namja muncul dibalik pintu, berdiri. Kedatangannya begitu cepat.

Mata rusa Luhan membulat kaget.

"Se.. Sehun..." bibir Luhan bergetar, menggumamkan nama namja yang dilihatnya.

Namja itu adalah Sehun. Dia baru saja datang, dengan tergesa gesa saat Baekhyun menghubunginya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dahinya berkeringat karena berlari.

Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu Luhan lagi.

"Kami keluar dulu... Bye.." tukas Baekhyun, dengan cepat menarik lengan kecil Kyungsoo, menyeret namja bermata bulat itu keluar kamar. Memberikan waktu leluasa bagi Luhan dan Sehun.

"Lenganku sakit Baek. Aku bisa jalan sendiri.. Bye Luhan." Kyungsoo membentak Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum bentuk hati pada Luhan.

Brak. Pintu tertutup keras.

Hening.

Didalam ruangan kini hanya ada Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka saling tatap lama. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka pasca berhubungan seks.

Sehun maju beberapa langkah, namja itu mendesah.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu." kata Sehun, memulai percakapan.

Luhan bungkam, terdiam membisu.

"Aku datang kesini untuk memberitahukan sesuatu, sekaligus memberikan barangmu yang ketinggalan." lanjut Sehun, lalu meletakkan tas kepunyaan Luhan disamping kakinya.

Luhan masih diam, sebenarnya ingin menundukkan wajahnya, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa sangat rindu dan ingin selalu memandang wajah tampan Sehun itu.

Sehun mendesah lagi,

"Aku akan segera pulang kerumah keluargaku. Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke luar negeri, sesuai keinginan appaku. Dan kemungkinan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi..." Sehun berujar dengan tempo lambat.

Luhan menegang mendengar pengakuan Sehun, terutama kata kata 'kita tidak akan bertemu lagi', mendadak matanya berkaca kaca.

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak apa apa. Aku sangat takut kau melakukan sesuatu yang merugikanmu." Sehun melanjutkan kata katanya lagi.

Luhan tetap bungkam.

"Dan aku masih menunggu jika kau ingin meminta sesuatu dariku, karena aku sudah menyakitimu malam itu."

Luhan tetap tidak bergeming, matanya semakin berkaca kaca.

"Katakanlah sesuatu."

Sehun menunggu Luhan untuk mengatakan sesuatu, apapun itu, walau itu caci maki sekalipun. Namun, setelah menunggu lumayan lama, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa apa.

Hening.

"Baiklah. Kau mungkin tidak ingin melihatku lagi." desah Sehun, lelah menunggu sepatah kata dari Luhan. Namja itu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun perlahan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Luhan, berniat untuk pulang saja. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan pemaksaan dan kekerasan agar Luhan bicara.

Sehun melangkah, selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah.

Dan...

Brugh.

Seseorang menubruk Sehun dari arah belakang, dan pelakunya tentu saja adalah Luhan.

Luhan terisak isak keras, meneteskan air matanya, dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Ja.. Jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." isak Luhan, akhirnya mengeluarkan isi hati terdalamnya.

"Ak.. Aku akan menjawab dan menjelaskan semuanya..." lanjutnya.

"Aku... Aku menyukaimu Sehun. Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Deg.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Sekali lagi maaf untuk chapter lalu yang kepotong. Sebenarnya chap ini masih beberapa kata lagi. Tapi aku sengaja tbc dibagian ini supaya tidak kepotong lagi, karena panjang.

Terima kasih banyak untuk Reviewnya selama ini. Aku membalasnya di PM (dengan akun) yang menanyakan sesuatu, atau sejenisnya. Kecuali yang guest (tanpa akun), tidak bisa di PM, hehehe.. Sekali lagi Terima kasih yaa.

Mudah mudahan chap ini tidak kepotong lagi.

Review lagi ya.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

MY NAMJA

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Deg.

Luhan mengungkapkan perasaannya, rasa yang keluar dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia mencintai Sehun.

"Aku... Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." ulang Luhan, dengan tetap memeluk Sehun erat.

Luhan tidak peduli lagi dengan komitmennya selama ini, tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa hina yang dirasakannya, tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, yang ada hanya Sehun. Only Sehun, bukan yang lain.

Hening.

"Jadi kau memang menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun, nyaris seperti bisikan, dia membiarkan Luhan memeluknya dengan erat.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, anggukan yang tentu saja dirasakan oleh Sehun, karena anggukan itu menggesek punggung namja putih tersebut.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya sangat pelan.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya suara isakan tertahan Luhan yang sesekali terdengar. Namja asal China itu menunggu tanggapan Sehun, ah bukan tanggapan, tapi jawaban.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu. Perasaan memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Kau bisa mencintai dan jatuh cinta pada siapa saja, termasuk aku. Tapi ceritanya tidak sesederhana itu. Ini sangat sulit." gumam Sehun, menanggapi pernyataan cinta Luhan untuknya.

Luhan sedikit tersentak dengan tanggapan Sehun, dia dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mak... Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan, belum paham.

Sehun berbalik, mengarahkan wajahnya agar berhadapan dengan wajah Luhan, mata mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maksudku semuanya tidak sederhana. Kau namja dan aku namja. Kau tahukan? Ini tidak wajar." jelas Sehun.

Mata Luhan berkaca kaca lagi mendengar perkataan Sehun, mata yang sudah merah karena menangis itu sepertinya harus rela berurai air mata lagi. Dia paham, sangat paham.

"Tapi, aku masih tetap dengan kata kataku padamu. Kau bisa meminta sesuatu padaku, dan sesuatu itu sudah kau katakan. Kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu kan?" Sehun perlahan menaikkan kedua tangannya dan memegang bahu Luhan.

"Kita menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang, tapi hanya untuk beberapa jam kedepan..." lanjut Sehun.

Sakit, sakit dan sakit, itu yang dirasakan Luhan sekarang. Sehun hanya menjadikannya kekasih dalam beberapa jam kedepan saja. Dan seperti dugaan sebelumnya, air mata Luhan menetes membasahi pipinya.

'Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Aku sadar diri Sehun ah.' Luhan membatin, lalu menghapus air matanya.

Luhan berusaha keras terlihat tegar dan tidak rapuh.

"Ap.. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" Luhan memberanikan dirinya bertanya. Salah satu pertanyaan penting yang harus diketahui jawabannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, namja itu diam.

"Jawab aku. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" ulang Luhan, ingin segera mendapatkan jawaban.

Sehun mendesah, dan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak sederhana. Dan yang pasti aku masih normal dan punya kehidupan sendiri." jawab Sehun, dengan terpaksa.

Luhan semakin merasa tertusuk mendengar jawaban Sehun itu. Jawaban yang sudah jelas maksudnya. Air matanya menetes terus menerus, dihapus, namun menetes lagi.

Luhan berusaha agar tidak jatuh tersungkur, dia mendadak lemah dan hilang tenaga dengan semua jawaban Sehun untuknya. Sehun tidak mencintainya, dia tahu itu.

Suasana hening dan mencekam lagi lagi tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

o

o

o

o

Diluar ruangan tempat dimana Luhan dan Sehun berada, sudah ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mengintip. Mereka memanfaatkan celah dan lubang kecil didekat pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kubilang. Luhan itu sama seperti kita. Yuhuu... Yes, akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu. Aku tahu jika selama ini Luhan jatuh cinta pada Sehun." pekik Baekhyun, lebay, mata sipit bereyelinernya terbuka lebar sambil mengintip.

"Sepertinya tidak seperti itu Baek." timpal Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya, berseberangan.

"Tidak apanya. Sehun memegang bahu Luhan. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra." Baekhyun masih kekeuh dengan penglihatannya.

"Luhan menangis. Dan jika kau memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya, dia terlihat tidak betul betul bahagia." jelas Kyungsoo, mengutarakan pengamatan versinya sendiri.

"Oh, itu hanya pura pura saja. Supaya terlihat tidak jual mahal." celutuk Baekhyun.

"Ahh, kau menceritakan dirimu sendiri Baek." balas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tidak menimpali lagi, mendadak namja cabe itu menghentikan aksi mengintipnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat.

"Kyung, lupakan sejenak Lohan dan Bihun. Ayo kita keluar, ada penampakan yang bisa dijadikan pencuci mata." Baekhyun berseru, dan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Akh. Tanganku sakit." Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mengikut lagi.

o

o

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tida diberanda depan, mereka berdua menemui dua namja yang menunggu tuan muda mereka. Mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Hai tampan, sendirian saja..." sapa Baekhyun, bernada centil yang berlebihan. Dia menyapa namja yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol.

"Oh tidak... Aku bersama rekanku, Jongin." balas Chanyeol, dan menunjuk Jongin yang ada disampingnya.

"Oh, aku tidak melihatnya. Maklum saja, disini terlalu gelap." Baekhyun berkata lagi.

"Apa? Kau mengataiku gelap?" Jongin berseru tiba tiba, tersinggung dengan kata gelap itu. Terlebih Baekhyun langsung meliriknya.

"Oh, kau terlalu sensitif. Kyung, hadapi dia." balas Baekhyun, dia dengan cepat menarik Kyungsoo dan mendorong namja itu kearah Jongin.

Brugh.

Kyungsoo menabrak tubuh Jongin,

"Ah, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Jongin, sesaat dia menadah tubuh kecil namja bermata bulat itu.

"Ti.. Tidak apa apa." jawab Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat, malu.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukannya itu.

"Temanku kesakitan dan tidak bisa bernafas. Cepat berikan nafas buatan." cerocos Baekhyun, cetar halilintar.

"Baek, diam..." Kyungsoo membentak, dengan wajah masih merah.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat memperbaiki posisi, menjauhkan diri dari Jongin. Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya dan menunduk malu malu.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya sebagai penonton setia, langsung mendekati Baekhyun, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih. Kau memberikan nomor ponsel tuan muda kepada kami. Jadi kami bisa menyelamatkan tuan muda dari seseorang yang ingin berbuat jahat padanya." kata Chanyeol, tersenyun.

Chanyeol dan Jongin memang sempat kembali ke kost Sehun, untuk menyelidiki apakah memang tuan besar mereka itu tinggal disana. Dan ternyata benar. Info itu mereka dapatkan dari Baekhyun, yang begitu mudah dibuat bicara, hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata.

"Uu lala, itu bukan masalah untuk namja yang tinggi dan tampan sepertimu." timpal Baekhyun, tersipu sipu.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol menganggap kata kata Baekhyun itu adalah suatu pujian saja.

"Kemarin kau terlalu cepat pulang. Padahal kita belum minum minum, potong kue dan tiup lilin." kata Baekhyun, dengan gaya biji cabe yang khas.

"Maaf, kami juga sangat sibuk. Lain kali kita pasti melakukannya."

"Benar yaa. Awas kalau kalau kau bohong." Baekhyun berseru mendadak, yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang ada didekatnya kaget.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol meyakinkan. Dia menggaruk dagunya sambil memandang Baekhyun, dia merasa tingkah Baekhyun terlalu ajaib dan tidak tertebak.

Baekhyun girang bukan main, dia melompat lompat seperti orang gila. Kyungsoo tidak enak melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, lalu dengan cepat dia menginjak kaki Baekhyun.

"Aww, Satansoo. Itu sakit." Baekhyun menjerit seperti yeoja, kakinya tepat terinjak oleh Kyungsoo saat kakinya itu menapaki lantai.

"Kau harus tenang Baek. Jangan sampai mereka menjauhi kita karena melihat kau sudah tidak waras dan stress." bisik Kyungsoo, tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Ohh, jadi kau tidak ingin dijauhi oleh namja gelap itu. Oh so sweet sekali." Baekhyun mencolek dagu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyerah, dia tahu bahwa sia sia saja mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak bertingkah over. Sifat Baekhyun memang sudah dari sananya, dan malaikat manapun tidak bisa merubahnya.

Mereka berempat mulai saling bercakap lagi. Percakapan yang normal terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin, misalnya Kyungsoo yang menanyakan kenapa Sehun dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan muda, umur Sehun memang masih muda, tapi kenapa ada embel embel tuan. Dan Jongin menjelaskan bahwa Sehun adalah anak tuan besar mereka dan sebutan tuan muda sudah ditentukan oleh oleh ayah Sehun sendiri. Kyungsoo paham dengan penjelasan itu.

Sedangkan percakapan sedikit nyeleneh terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Misalnya Baekhyun yang bertanya apakah Chanyeol pernah mengunjungi tempat prostitusi, sejak kapan mimpi basah dan apakah Chanyeol biasa memakai celana dalam ukuran XL. Juga pertanyaan sejenis dan sepertinya kurang pantas ditanyakan. Chanyeol hanya bisa menjawab dengan tersenyum, mengangguk atau diam saja.

Begitulah.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sejam kemudian.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongin, Luhan dan Sehun pamit pulang. Mereka berpamitan pada si empunya rumah, Jungkook. Minus Taehyung tentu saja.

Luhan kembali menyampaikan terima kasihnya kepada Jungkook dan juga Taehyung karena sudah menolong dan menampungnya. Terima kasih itu disampaikannya tanpa semangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keenam namja itu sampai di jalan besar, dengan terlebih dahulu mereka berjalan kaki kesana.

Sehun memandang Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kalian berdua pulanglah kerumah appaku." kata Sehun, memberikan perintahnya.

"Tapi tuan muda..."

"Aku akan segera menyusul kalian. Aku janji." potong Sehun cepat.

"Baiklah, kami menunggu tuan muda di rumah." Jongin dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan. Bersiap memisahkan diri.

"Call me, dobby..." celutuk Baekhyun tanpa disuruh, namja itu memberikan kode pada Chanyeol, menaikkan jarinya ke telinga, seperti orang menelfon. Kecentilan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, memberikan senyuman lima jarinya yang cling.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Jongin." Kyungsoo juga tidak mau kalah. Namun dia tidak seagresif Baekhyun tentunya.

"Pasti kita akan bertemu lagi." balas Jongin, juga tersenyum.

Kedua namja pesuruh atau bisa dikatakan bodyguard minus body berotot itu meninggalkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka berdua menghentikan taksi untuk menuju ke parkiran Recidance hotel, tempat motor mereka terparkir sejak tadi.

Mobil taksipun melaju dengan tempo sedang.

Sehun juga menghentikan taksi yang melintas.

"Ayo kita pulang..." kata Sehun, memandang pada tiga namja didekatnya. Menyuruh untuk naik dan masuk kedalam taksi.

"Siapa yang kau ajak bicara?" Baekhyun menoleh kiri dan kanan, tentu saja hanya bercanda.

"Kepada kalian bertiga." jawab Sehun.

"Ohh, aku kira hanya pada Luhan." Baekhyun terkekeh seperti nenek, Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya lalu memukul punggungnya, yang membuatnya terbatuk.

"Baek, berhentilah membuat lelucon. Kau tidak tahu situasi." tegur Kyungsoo, berbisik. Dia tentu saja bisa merasakan bahwa hubungan Luhan dan Sehun masih ada masalah, tidak baik baik saja.

"Ok, tuan putri." Baekhyun mengunci mulutnya dan tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi.

Akhirnya, keempat namja itu menaiki taksi, untuk kembali ke kost mereka yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka kini. Dalam perjalanan, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa apa, namja China itu terus saja mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil, tidak memandang Sehun yang ada disampingnya.

Semuanya belum betul betul clear sepertinya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hanya tiga puluh menit saja yang diperlukan bagi taksi yang ditumpangi Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk tiba di kosan mereka.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat permisi untuk istirahat di kamarnya, dia menarik Baekhyun juga bersamanya, mencegah namja cabe itu mengatakan hal hal yang tidak tidak lagi. Selain itu untuk memberikan waktu dan ruang bagi Luhan dan Sehun.

"Bye Luhan... Bye Sehun..." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berucap bersamaan, lalu berlari, membuka kunci pintu kamar mereka, dan masuk kedalamnya.

Hening.

Kini, lagi lagi hanya tinggal Luhan dan Sehun berdua saja.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, meremas tangannya yang berkeringat. Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Mereka berdua bergumul dalam keheningan yang mencekam, belum ada yang mengatakan apa apa. Hingga kemudian Sehun lah yang membuka percakapan.

"Hm, aku... Aku akan pulang kerumahku." gumam Sehun, dengan cadel yang terdengar jelas.

Luhan sontak mendongak mendengar kalimat Sehun, cairan bening dimatanya siap lolos lagi.

"Kita cukup sampai disini, ada kehidupan lain yang menantiku diluar sana." lanjut Sehun, ekspresi wajahnya datar.

Luhan terdiam, bibirnya bergetar dan tubuhnya menegang. Sambaran petir seakan muncul didepannya dan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Aku pergi." tutup Sehun, memegang bahu Luhan, sangat singkat. Kemudian namja tampan itu berpaling, tanpa mengucapkan apa apa lagi. Berjalan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Luhan semakin bergetar, berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Tapi apa daya, air matanya jatuh, berlinang.

'Aku paham, aku sadar. Se.. Selamat tinggal Sehun ah, Hiks... Hiks...' Luhan tersungkur ditanah, dengan ditopang lututnya. Sehun meninggalkannya, tanpa kecupan, tanpa pelukan, tanpa ciuman dan tanpa pengharapan. Semuanya sia sia.

Semua hilang.

Semua pergi.

Bagai asap.

Angin malam berhembus lumayan kencang.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun memegang pelipisnya, sambil memandang keluar kaca mobil. Dia untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa waktu terakhir kembali menggunakan taksi, untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Namja bermarga Oh itu terlihat menarik nafas dalam dalam. Keputusannya untuk pulang kembali kerumahnya sudah bulat.

Dan keputusan itu tentu saja membuat seseorang kecewa dan terpukul. Luhan.

'Maafkan aku Luhan, maafkan aku...' Sehun membatin, wajah imut Luhan muncul dibalik kaca, tentu saja hanya ilusi.

Dia memegang dan meraba kaca itu, wajah Luhan menghilang setelahnya.

'Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan seperti itu. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti.'

Taksi yang membawanya terus melaju, mengantarnya sampai ketempat tujuan.

o

o

o

o

Sehun sampai didepan rumahnya beberapa saat kemudian, namja itu lekas turun, dan membayar ongkos taksi.

Dia berdiri dan memandang rumah megah keluarganya, rumah bercat putih dengan 3 lantai. Pekarangan luas, ditambah dengan kolam renang dibagian belakang. Juga fasilitas lain yang sangat panjang jika dijabarkan.

Namja itu melangkah masuk, melewati dua penjaga gerbang yang memberi hormat padanya. Si tuan muda sudah kembali ke rumah lagi.

Sudah ada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang menunggu diruang tamu. Mereka tidak berdua, karena si pemilik rumah alias ayah Sehun juga ada disana, menunggu.

"Appa..." kata Sehun, menyapa ayahnya. Itu adalah sapaan pertama kalinya sejak dua bulan lalu meninggalkan rumah.

"Sehun... Anakku..." tuan Oh berdiri dari duduknya, melepaskan bacaan ditangannya dan lekas memeluk anak satu satunya itu.

Pria tua paruh baya itu melampiaskan kerinduannya.

"Kau dari mana saja. Syukurlah kau baik baik saja." tuan Oh melepaskan pelukannya, bernafas lega karena tidak terjadi apa apa pada anaknya itu.

Sehun juga tentu saja senang bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya. Dia juga merindukannya.

"Kerja kalian bagus. Aku akan menambah gaji kalian." tuan Oh berpaling pada Jongin dan Chanyeol, memuji anak buahnya itu.

"Ka..kami tidak melakukan apa apa. Tuan besar sendiri yang ingin pulang." timpal Chanyeol, cepat.

"Tidak juga appa. Mereka berdua sangat berjasa selama ini. Aku harap appa akan terus memperkerjakan mereka." Sehun berujar, tersenyum pada Jongin dan Chanyeol, lalu menatap ayahnya lagi.

"Sudah... Sudah.. Aku paham. Mereka akan selalu menjadi anak buahku." kata tuan Oh, tegas.

Ketiga namja itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah pulang anakku. Jadi kita bisa membicarakan lagi mengenai pernikahanmu yang tertunda. Sepertinya lusa adalah waktu yang baik dan..."

"Appa, aku baru pulang, baru kembali. appa langsung membicarakan pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi itu. Dimana hati appa?" potong Sehun, kesal karena ayahnya mulai lagi dengan pembahasan basi tersebut.

"Tidak Sehun. Pernikahan itu harus terjadi. Kenapa kau menolak? Hah.. Apa alasanmu? Katakan pada appa." tuan Oh menggeleng, tidak habis pikir dengan penolakan anaknya itu.

"Wanita itu cantik, baik, pintar, dewasa... Dia pantas men.."

"Tidak apppa tidak. Dia bukan wanita yang tepat untukku. Aku tidak menyukainya, aku tidak cinta padanya." jelas Sehun, lagi lagi memotong kalimat ayahnya.

"Cinta bisa hadir setelah kalian menikah."

"Appa. Tidak semudah itu. Eugene bukan wanita baik baik."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Jongin, tunjukkan buktinya." Sehun menoleh pada Jongin, memberikan perintah kepada namja itu untuk menunjukkan bukti bahwa Eugene bukan wanita baik baik.

Jongin lekas mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sebuah file video disana, dan menunjukkan video itu kepada tuan Oh.

"Tuan besar. Ini rekaman video Eugene disebuah kamar hotel. Wanita itu menjebak tuan muda." jelas Jongin.

Tuan Oh menonton video itu. Video yang hanya berdurasi 45 detik saja, tapi sangat jelas menampilkan Eugene dan Sehun. Dimana Eugene terbelalak kaget saat pintu kamar hotel dibuka, dia nyaris bugil. Sedangkan Sehun terbius diatas ranjang dengan mata terpejam. Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang tepat saat memutuskan mengambil video detik detik pintu dibuka oleh dua satpam hotel. Itulah buktinya.

"Eugene pasti tidak hamil tuan besar. Tapi seandainya saja hamil, aku bisa pastikan bahwa anaknya itu bukan anak tuan muda. Eugene sangat licik tuan besar." kali ini Chanyeol yang berkata, menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya.

Tuan Oh selesai menonton video singkat itu, pemilik perusahaan aksesoris ponsel itu memegang pelipisnya, nampak mencerna dan berpikir keras.

"Appa sudah lihatkan. Apa appa tega menikahkan anak appa satu satunya dengan wanita lebih tua dan licik seperti itu. Appa tega?" tukas Sehun, lalu duduk atau menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

Hening sejenak.

Tuan Oh mendesah beberapa kali, kemudian menatap anaknya.

"Maaf, appa tidak ada pilihan lain. Appa sudah janji dengan ayah Eugene. Appa juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ayah Eugenelah yang selama ini membantu usaha dan perusahaan appa, hingga besar seperti ini. Kau harus tahu itu." terang tuan Oh, yang baru kali ini menjelaskan alasan utamanya mau menikahkan anaknya dengan wanita lebih tua.

"Ohh, jadi appa mengorbankanku hanya untuk balas budi. Begitu? Appa egois." nada suara Sehun meninggi beberapa oktaf, dia geram.

"Kau yang egois Sehun. Appa hanya menginginkan kau menikah. Menikah sebagai formalitas. Setelah itu appa akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikan manajemen bisnis. Eugene akan tinggal disini dan kau diluar negeri. Status suami istri kalian hanya untuk memenuhi janji appa pada ayah Eugene. Hanya itu." tuan Oh kembali mengungkapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya disimpan sendiri.

Sehun memandang mata ayahnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, namja itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan appa. Appa selama ini tidak membicarakan hal itu padaku, appa memutuskan sendiri." Sehun menggeleng, kecewa dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Ini untuk kebahagiaanmu Sehun."

"Terserah appa. Lakukanlah apa yang appa mau." tutup Sehun, meninggalkan ruang tamu, dia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, dilantai dua. Ada pelayan yang menanyakan apa dia lapar, tapi dia tidak menggubrisnya.

Tuan Oh menatap anaknya yang mulai menghilang dilantai dua.

"Pernikahanmu akan dilangsungkan lusa Sehun. Kau tidak ada pilihan." seru tuan Oh, masih tetap dengan pendiriannya.

Bukti kebinalan Eugene sama sekali tidak mengubah keputusan ayah Sehun untuk menikahkan anaknya dengan wanita itu. Alasannya sudah jelas dan tidak bisa diubah.

Kali ini tuan Oh mengira bahwa Sehun akan menuruti dan tidak memberontak lagi. Tapi, sepertinya pikiran itu salah. Salah besar.

o

o

o

o

Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan keras.

Brak.

Dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang king size yang selalu dibersihkan oleh pembantu. Suasana kamarnya masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Aaaaaakkkkhhhh..." Sehun berteriak sekencang kencangnya, meluapkan emosi dan kekecewaannya. Teriakannya tentu saja tidak terdengar keluar, karena kamarnya itu mempunyai peredam suara kualitas tinggi.

Kepulangannya kerumah sepertinya adalah pilihan yang salah. Dia menyesal.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan wanita itu. Never." tukas Sehun, berbicara sendiri.

Hening.

Wajah namja itu menengadah kelangit langit kamarnya, dan tiba wajah imut Luhan muncul dan tergambar disana, wajah yang tersenyum padanya.

"Luhan..." Sehun sontak terduduk, menggapai kearah langit kamarnya, dan kemudian wajah Luhan itu menghilang.

'Ah, kenapa wajah namja China itu membayangiku.' Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Namja itu terdiam lama, fokusnya bukan lagi pada rencana pernikahannya yang tetap akan dilangsungkan, tetapi pada Luhan.

Sunyi.

'Apa aku bersalah padanya?'

'Apa aku menyakitinya lagi?'

'Seks pertamaku terjadi dengannya. Tapi... Tapi aku malah meninggalkannya.'

Teringat kembali saat dimana dia pertama kalinya bertemu Luhan, dia waktu itu menghindari dua suruhan ayahnya (orang Jepang) dan masuk bersembunyi di kamar kost Luhan. Saat itulah mereka bertemu dan bertatapan lama, nyaris berciuman.

Dia juga teringat ketika Luhan masuk tanpa sadar kedalam kamarnya, dan hampir saja menjamah namja polos itu. Dan tentu saja puncaknya adalah hubungan seks tanpa ikatan yang terjadi disebuah kamar hotel. Dia klimaks dan menikmatinya. Seks perdana yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup.

Hening.

Sehun perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, dia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia berpikir keras.

Kontroversi hati menyelimutinya.

Dan kemudian...

Namja itu bergegas berdiri, memeriksa uang simpanan hasil dari pekerjaannya sebagai penari semi telanjang di klub malam.

'Masih cukup. Baiklah, aku sudah mengambil keputusan.' batin Sehun, mengepalkan tangannya.

Dan tanpa buang buang waktu lagi, dia langsung naik keatas jendela kamarnya. Melompat turun, dan mendarat ke tanah dengan mulus.

'Selamat tinggal.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sunyi, sepi dan sendiri. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Luhan saat ini. Malam sudah semakin larut. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Luhan terduduk di pojok kamar kostnya, kamar minimalis yang sangat sempit. Dia melipat lututnya, dengan wajah kebawah.

Tes tes tes.

Air mata Luhan menetesi lantai kamarnya. Sudah setengah jam lamanya dia menangis dalam kesendirian.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Luhan menangisi nasibnya. Nasib yang sama sekali tidak beruntung. Sehun meninggalkannya, pergi dan tidak mungkin kembali.

'Aku tidak seharusnya mencintainya. Aku tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta padanya. Dia normal dan tidak mungkin menerima cintaku. Aku yang salah... Aku... Aku...' rutuk Luhan dalam hati, dia memegang dadanya, mencengkramnya keras. Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa.

'Harusnya aku sadar siapa aku. Dia tidak mungkin bisa mencintaiku.. Hiks.. Hiks...' Luhan terisak isak pilu. Matanya sudah sangat sembab.

Dia pernah memimpikan akan menemukan tambatan hati yang lebih tua darinya. Maka dari itu dia sedapat mungkin memalsukan umurnya yang sudah kepala dua. Dia sangat menginginkan memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan 'kakak' atau 'oppa'. Dan sayang sekali, kata oppa hanya tepat ditujukan bagi yeoja kepada namja. Itu tidak berlaku padanya, karena dia namja.

Dan sekarang dia mencintai namja yang umurnya lebih muda. Dan tidak mungkin memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan kakak, apalagi hyung atau oppa.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..."

Rasa sakit dan sedih itu semakin membuncah, sekelilingnya seakan terlihat gelap gulita. Kehidupan seperti meninggalkan raganya.

'Kematian mungkin akan mengakhiri semuanya.' Luhan membatin lagi. Pikiran pendek itu tiba tiba muncul begitu saja.

Namja itu beranjak pelan, penampilannya terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan. Dia mencari cari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengakhiri hidup, seperti pisau dapur untuk memotong urat nadi atau tali tambang untuk gantung diri. Namun setelah mencari, dia tidak menemukan benda benda itu.

Waktu terus berjalan,

Namja China tersebut menuju pintu, membukanya. Ingin mencari benda tajam disekitar kosnya. Pintu kosnya terbuka, dan...

Deg.

Ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat didepan pintunya. Berdiri mematung.

"Se.. Sehun..." gagap Luhan, dia melihat bayangan Sehun tepat didepannya. Dia menggeleng cepat, berharap bayangan itu hilang.

Hening.

"Ini aku... Aku kembali." kata bayangan itu.

"Kau..." ternyata yang dilihat Luhan bukanlah bayangan Sehun, tapi Sehun yang sebenarnya, bukan halusinasi.

Mereka berdua saling tatap. Lama.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, maaf... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu." kata Sehun, masih dengan posisinya, tidak beranjak kemana mana.

Luhan diam.

"Aku akan pergi jauh. Sangat jauh, meninggalkan kota Seoul ini..." lanjut Sehun, matanya fokus menatap mata rusa Luhan yang berkaca kaca lagi.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menunduk. Air matanya tumpah lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Sehun hanya datang memberitahukan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin sakit.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam, berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

"Aku akan pergi. Dan aku akan... akan membawamu bersamaku. Kita berdua." lanjut Sehun, melengkapi kalimatnya. Itulah tujuannya datang kembali ke kost Luhan.

Luhan sontak mendongak lagi. Kaget dengan pernyataan Sehun tersebut. Dia tidak tahu harus menimpali apa.

"Aku tidak main main. Aku serius... Aku akan membawamu serta." ulang Sehun, meyakinkan.

Luhan mengumpulkan tenaga dan suaranya, bibirnya bergerak gerak, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Per.. Percuma Sehun ah, percuma. Untuk apa kau membawaku. Ki.. Kita tidak ada ikatan apa apa. Kita..." Luhan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, energinya seakan hilang.

Sehun menggeleng, sambil melangkah beberapa langkah. Mempersempit jaraknya dengan Luhan.

"Tidak. Kau salah... Aku tahu ini terlambat, sangat terlambat... Tapi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal..." Sehun menjeda penuturannya, menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Aku menerima cintamu." ungkap Sehun, kalimat emas yang ditunggu Luhan itu akhirnya terucap juga.

Deg.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Mudah mudahan chap ini tidak kepotong lagi yaa. Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan dan jelek. Aku mempublish chap ini khusus bagi pembaca setia dan yang telah memberikan Review, terima kasih.

Udah fast update kan? Tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi FF ini tamat.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

MY NAMJA

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Aku menerima cintamu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu." ulang Sehun, mantap dan sangat jelas.

Kegelapan dan kekelaman malam seakan hilang dan berganti dengan cahaya pagi yang terang benderang. Itulah visualisasi yang dirasakan oleh Luhan, dampak dari ungkapan cinta Sehun itu. Dadanya menghangat.

Tapi, dia tidak begitu mudah percaya. Dia tidak ingin tenggelam oleh harapan yang mungkin saja palsu.

"Ak.. Aku tahu, kau pasti bercanda. Ha.. Hanya main main." kata Luhan, mengumpulkan suara dan tenaganya.

Sehun menggeleng,

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius." Sehun meyakinkan.

"Ta.. Tapi kenapa kau berubah secepat ini? Baru beberapa jam kau pergi, meninggalkanku... Dan.. Dan sekarang..." Luhan tergagap, suaranya putus putus.

"Maafkan aku. Aku baru sadar sekarang. Aku baru sadar dengan perasaanku." ujar Sehun, lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan diletakkan diatas dadanya.

Deg.

"Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku? Itu adalah detak cinta untukmu. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Wajahmu selalu muncul, dan itu tanda bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Yaitu kau." jujur Sehun, mengungkapkan semuanya.

Tes tes.

Air mata Luhan menetes, otomatis. Tangannya bergetar didada Sehun, dia memang bisa merasakan detak jantung itu.

'Ya Tuhan, apa ini kenyataan...' Luhan membatin, niatnya untuk bunuh diri sirna bagai asap.

Hening.

Sehun tersenyum, melepaskan tangan Luhan didadanya. Namja itu kemudian menggantinya dengan merentangkan kedua tangan lebar lebar, tepat didepan Luhan.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Luhan langsung menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dia terisak isak, menangis, kali ini adalah tangisan bahagia.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Sehun ah... Terima kasih." Luhan segukan, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, tenang... Aku milikmu sekarang." gumam Sehun, membalas pelukan Luhan itu. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Status mereka kini sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kekasih yang bukan hitungan jam saja, tapi kekasih seutuhnya yang tidak akan terpisahkan.

Sehun membelai punggung Luhan, memberikan ketenangan.

"Kau mau ikut denganku kan?" tanya Sehun, ingin memastikan kesanggupan Luhan. Kesanggupan untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Ten.. Tentu saja." jawab Luhan, terbata bata. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab.

"Terima kasih." Sehun berlega hati. Luhan mau ikut bersamanya.

Luhan sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Inilah saat saat yang dinantikannya selama ini. Saat dimana namja yang dicintainya bisa membalas cintanya. Cinta yang unik dan beda tentu saja. Walau awalnya dia merasa hina dan tidak mau terperosok lebih jauh dalam cinta yang dirasakannya, namun apa daya, dirinya tidak bisa mengelak, rasa cintanya pada Sehun melebihi segalanya.

Luhan tidak peduli lagi dengan sekolahnya. Dia seharusnya memulai pembelajaran tiga hari lagi di sekolah yang baru, di Seoul. Tapi, Sehun lebih penting untuknya. Kekuatan cinta itu mengalahkan semuanya.

Sehun dan Luhan masih berpelukan. Luhan tidak menyianyiakan memeluk dan merasakan tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya, pelukan hangat yang menentramkan.

"Waktu kita sempit. Kita akan pergi sekarang." gumam Sehun, berburu dengan waktu. Sebelum ayahnya dirumah sadar dengan kepergiannya.

"Sekarang?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, dengan enggan.

"Ya sekarang. Kita harus cepat. aku tidak pamit pada appaku. Aku kabur lagi, untuk kedua kalinya." jelas Sehun. Dia tahu bahwa mungkin tingkahnya seperti anak anak, main kabur kaburan. Tapi, hanya itu opsi yang bisa dilakukannya, mengingat sifat ayahnya yang keras dan mau menang sendiri.

"Baiklah." angguk Luhan, mantap.

Mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan. Dengan terlebih dahulu Sehun menghapus sisa air mata dipipi namja asal China itu. Wajah Luhan memerah karena perlakuan Sehun tersebut. Namja itu kemudian masuk untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo kita pergi..."

"Tu.. Tunggu..." hela Luhan, hampir melupakan sesuatu.

Luhan meminta izin kepada Sehun untuk pamit kepada dua namja yang sudah menjadi temannya selama ini, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja pamit itu dengan cara menulis pesan, dia tidak ingin membangunkan kedua namja itu.

Luhan merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan pulpen dan buku hariannya. Dia merobek salah satu halaman kosong dibuku itu. Lalu menuliskan sepatah kata. Pesan yang mengatakan bahwa dia pergi bersama Sehun, dan dia akan baik baik saja bersamanya. Pesan itu diletakkan dibawah pintunya sendiri, karena dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pagi pagi sekali akan mengetuk pintunya sambil membawakan sarapan pagi.

"Kyungsoo, kau namja yang baik. Aku selalu suka senyum bentuk hatimu. Jarang namja yang punya senyum love seperti itu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dikemudian hari. Dan Baekhyun, kau namja yang unik. Kau selalu membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa. Kau juga baik kepadaku, juga temanmu yang menyelamatkanku saat pingsan dulu, terima kasih. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Jaga diri kalian baik baik." Luhan menggumam, nyaris berbisik, itu adalah ucapan perpisahannya sepihak darinya. Matanya berkaca kaca setelahnya.

Sehun berjalan pelan, mendekati Luhan dan mengusap bahu kekasih hatinya itu, memberikan ketenangan. Agar Luhan tidak menangis lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang keluar dari mata rusa namja itu.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kita pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi." kata Sehun, mengapit tangan Luhan, erat.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan. Dia memandang penampakan kosnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Kost yang hanya ditempatinya tidak kurang dari empat hari saja, dan sekarang dia harus meninggalkan tempat bernaung itu.

Akhirnya, Sehun dan Luhan pergi. Mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka menembus malam dan membelah dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Yang pasti hari baru dan berbeda menanti mereka diluar sana.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun dan Luhan menggunakan jasa taksi (lagi) menuju ke terminal kereta api. Dua namja itu belum mengucapkan apa apa, hanya kedua tangan mereka saja yang terus berpegangan, mereka mengabaikan tatapan supir taksi yang aneh kepada mereka.

"Kita mau kemana Sehun ah?" tanya Luhan, pelan. Saat posisinya sudah duduk didalam taksi, Sehun disampingnya.

"Ke Kota Kwangju." jawab Sehun, singkat. Dia tersenyum dan membelai rambut Luhan, lembut.

"Itu dimana?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Di selatan Korea. Kota itu dekat dengan pulau Jeju." jawab Sehun lagi. Dia memang memilih untuk tetap di Korea Selatan dan bukan keluar negeri. Uangnya hanya cukup untuk kesana. Tapi jika uangnya sudah terkumpul, dia kemungkinan mengajak Luhan keluar negeri, ke Jepang, Hongkong, Taiwan atau mungkin ke Thailand.

Dia memilih Kota Kwangju, karena kota itu lumayan jauh dari kota Seoul.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka ke Kota itu?" Sehun yang bertanya balik, masih tersenyum juga.

"Tidak. Kemanapun. Asal bersamamu, aku pasti mau." jawab Luhan, juga tersenyum.

Sehun langsung membawa kepala Luhan untuk menyandar dibahunya, namja itu menurut. Kota Seoul yang tidak pernah tidur itu menjadi saksi indahnya rasa yang mereka rasakan. Taksi terus membawa mereka ketempat tujuan.

Waktu terus berlalu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lebih, sudah sangat larut.

Sehun merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana, mencari kontak dan menelfon kontak itu.

"Halo." panggilan Sehun diangkat.

"Halo, Suho..."

"Apa ini kau Sehun?" tanya namja diseberang sana, dia Kim Suho.

"Ya ini aku. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." kata Sehun, memulai percakapan. Dia memang tidak menggunakan kata hyung, atas permintaan Suho sendiri.

"Sampaikan apa? Oh, aku tahu... Kau pasti mau datang sekarang kan? Jadwalmu sebentar lagi, aku harap kau tidak terlambat, kau..."

"Maaf... Tapi aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku keluar dari pekerjaanku. Aku mengundurkan diri." potong Sehun, menjelaskan tujuannya menelfon.

"Apa? Mengundurkan diri? Kenapa? Apa honormu kurang?" Suho terkaget diujung sana.

"Maaf, tapi itu sudah keputusanku. Bukan masalah uang." "Tapi pekerjaanmu sebagai penari semi telanjang menghasilkan uang banyak. Sayang kalau kau tinggalkan."

"Aku tahu, tapi... Aku ingin berhenti."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu. aku akan memberitahukannya kepada pemilik klub. Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Di kost." Sehun memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Kau tidak pulang kerumah appamu?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku paham. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika ada sesuatu."

"Terima kasih."

Percakapan singkat itu terhenti. Sehun mematikan ponselnya. Dia tidak ingin Suho tahu bahwa dia ingin pergi meninggalkan kota Seoul, takut jika ayahnya bisa melacaknya melalui Suho jika diberitahu.

Taksi yang membawa namja itu terus melaju.

o

o

o

o

Sehun dan Luhan sampai ke stasiun kereta api. Mereka berencana menggunakan kereta api express dari kota Seoul menuju kota Kwangju.

Sehun dengan cepat memesan dua tiket di loket yang telah disediakan. Mereka bersyukur karena walau tengah malam begini, jadwal kereta api masih tetap ada. Itulah salah satu sebab kota Seoul dijuluki sebagai salah satu kota yang tidak pernah tidur.

"Ayo naik." kata Sehun, setelah melihat jadwal pemberangkatan kereta api. Luhan mengangguk disebelahnya.

Mereka berdua naik keatas kereta api, dengan Sehun yang membimbing Luhan. Mereka merebahkan diri dan duduk bersebelahan.

Sehun memandang keluar kaca jendela kereta api, dan dikejutkan oleh penampakan dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"Luhan ah, cepat menunduk." seru Sehun, yang juga lekas menundukkan dirinya, menghindari terlihat dari luar.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menunduk, tapi tidak mengerti.

"Ada dua orang pesuruh appaku di luar sana. Entah apa yang mereka kerjakan di sekitar sini." jawab Sehun, sedikit cemas.

"Maksudmu yang bernama Jongin dan Chanyeol itu?"

"Bukan, bukan mereka. Ada dua orang yang lain lagi. Mereka orang Jepang." jelas Sehun. Mengintip sesekali lewat kaca jendela, dan lega karena melihat penampakan dua bodyguard itu sudah tidak ada, mereka berlalu.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa kedua bodyguard ayahnya itu ada disekitar stasiun. Tapi menurutnya kemunculan mereka itu hanya kebetulan saja, mungkin mereka berdua sudah dipecat dan berencana pergi dari kota Seoul.

"Apa kita ketahuan?" tanya Luhan,

"Aku rasa tidak." jawab Sehun.

Waktu terus berjalan, beberapa menit kemudian kereta api express yang mereka naiki berjalan, awalnya dalam tempo lambat, tapi lama lama kereta itu bergerak cepat sesuai jalurnya.

Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun yang ada disampingnya.

"Bo.. Boleh aku memelukmu?" pinta Luhan, terbata bata. Entah mengapa dia masih canggung, masih sulit percaya jika Sehun kini menjadi kekasihnya secara utuh.

"Tentu saja boleh." senyum Sehun.

Luhan tentunya langsung memeluk Sehun dalam keadaan duduk, kedua lengannya melingkar ketubuh Sehun, dengan kepala menyandar ke dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku ingin terus seperti ini." Luhan menggumam, air mata bahagianya ingin lolos lagi.

"Kau bisa terus seperti ini. Aku milikmu seutuhnya." timpal Sehun, menggesek pipinya ke rambut lembut namja China itu.

Mereka berdua merasakan indahnya cinta yang bersemi. Terutama Luhan, dia masih tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang dicintainya kini ada dalam pelukannya.

'Terima kasih Tuhan...' Luhan membatin. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun itu salah. Dalam agama apapun tidak dibenarkan, tapi rasa cinta itu tidak bisa dibohongi, dia sangat mencintai Sehun. Biarlah semua mengalir apa adanya.

Sudah setengah jam lamanya, Luhan memeluk Sehun. Luhan mendongak kemudian, memandang wajah Sehun dalam jarak super dekat.

"Ah, kau tertidur." gumam Luhan, ketika melihat kekasih hatinya itu memejamkan mata dengan nafas teratur. Di sekeliling mereka jarang penumpang, hanya ada beberapa kursi yang terisi, tidak penuh.

Luhan mengamati wajah Sehun yang lena itu, dan kemudian muncul niat untuk mengabadikan gambar mereka berdua. Namja bermata rusa itu lekas merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana.

Dia kembali merebahkan wajah ke dada bidang Sehun, membidik kamera dengan tangan kanannya.

Jepret. Luhan berhasil mengambil foto mereka berdua. Selfie.

'Foto ini sangat cocok dijadikan cover sebuah FF yaoi.' Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Puas dengan hasil foto selfienya bersama Sehun. Sangat romantis dan berkesan.

Lalu, Luhan tidak sengaja memencet tombol lain diponselnya dan muncullah nomor kontak ibunya yang sekarang berada di Beijing, China. Nomor kontak itu selalu di aksesnya, tapi belum pernah dihubungi.

'Apa sebaiknya aku hubungi omma?' batin Luhan. Berpikir.

Luhan sejenak bimbang, dia mendongak lagi, memandangi Sehun yang masih tidur. Dan akhirnya memutuskan menghubungi ibunya.

Luhan menelfon ibunya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian telefonnya diangkat.

"Halo." ibu Luhan berujar diujung sana.

"Halo Ma Ma." kata Luhan, bibirnya bergetar, ingin menangis lagi. Dia tentu saja rindu dengan ibunya itu.

"Luhan sayang. Apa ini kau?" tanya ibu Luhan, dengan bahasa mandarin yang kental.

"Iya Ma."

"Ya Tuhan, kau dimana? Ma mencarimu, Ma juga kesekolahmu. Ma sangat khawatir denganmu..."

"Ma tenang saja. Aku baik baik saja." air mata Luhan menetes, namun dia lekas menghapusnya. Tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun jika dia sampai terisak isak.

"Kau dimana? Ma, akan kesana menjemputmu." ibu Luhan berujar dengan tergesa gesa, sangat khawatir.

"Aku di... di Yunnan. Ma tenang saja, aku baik baik saja." kata Luhan. Yang memutuskan berbohong. Dia berharap ibunya tidak mengenali nomor Korea Selatan yang kini digunakannya.

"Pulanglah sayang."

"Aku tidak mungkin pulang dulu Ma. Aku tidak ingin Ba Ba memasukkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa, klinik psikiater atau sejenisnya. Aku tidak gila." terang Luhan, nadanya sedikit meninggi.

Dibawa kerumah sakit, ke dokter saraf dan psikiater merupakan salah satu alasan Luhan kabur dan lari dari rumahnya sendiri di China. Dia menggunakan uang hasil tabungan (dari uang jajan) selama setahun untuk bisa pergi ke Korea Selatan.

Ayah dan ibunya tidak sengaja membaca buku hariannya. Dan dibuku itulah terungkap orientasi seksnya yang berbeda, Luhan mengungkapkan semuanya disana. Setelah membaca pengakuan anaknya yang 'berbeda', ayah Luhan langsung memutuskan akan mengirim Luhan kerumah sakit jiwa dan memanggil dokter dan psikiater. Dia beranggapan anaknya sudah gila dan harus diluruskan penyimpangannya. Luhan adalah seorang namja dan sangat tidak wajar jika Luhan juga menyukai namja. Ayah Luhan tidak bisa menerima itu.

Luhan juga sempat akan dipasung, hingga dinyatakan 'sembuh' dari sakitnya. Walau Luhan sudah menjelaskan bahwa perasaan suka pada namja itu datang sendiri, dan bukan merupakan penyakit apalagi gangguan jiwa, tapi tetap saja ayah Luhan tidak mengerti.

Masih dijelas diingatan seorang Xi Luhan, kala ayahnya waktu itu berang dan memukulnya dengan ikat pinggang. Bekas pukulan itu masih ada dipunggungnya, bekas merah yang kadang masih perih sesekali.

Dan puncaknya, Luhan memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumahnya, saat mengetahui bahwa besok ayahnya akan mengirimnya keruang isolasi disebuah rumah sakit jiwa di kota Beijing. Dia kabur dengan hanya membawa tas berisi beberapa helai pakaian dan berkas sekolahnya juga baju yang melekat dibadan.

Yang pada akhirnya dia bisa sampai ke Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Kota Seoul. Mengasingkan diri disudut kota gemerlapan itu, dan menyewa sebuah kos kosan murah, yang berseblahan dengan kamar kos Sehun, juga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Sungguh menyedihkan memang.

Kehidupan seseorang memang tiada yang tahu akhirnya. Tapi Luhan masih menyimpan angan, bahwa dia bisa bahagia suatu hari nanti. Dan sepertinya hari itu telah tiba, sekarang.

Air mata Luhan menetes lagi. Dia cepat cepat menghapusnya. Ponsel masih setia ditelinganya.

"Maaf, Ma. Aku tutup telefonnya. Nanti aku hubungi lagi." tutup Luhan, tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihannya. Dia merasa berdosa kepada kedua orangtuanya, namun dia sudah mengambil keputusan dan pilihan.

Namja itu mematikan daya baterai ponselnya, agar ibunya tidak menghubungi balik.

'Maaf Ma Ma...'

Luhan menghela nafas, dalam. Kembali menyamankan posisi di dada Sehun, hingga tidak lama kemudian dia memejamkan matanya, tertidur.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, sejak tadi Sehun sudah bangun. Dia mendengar semua percakapan antara Luhan dan ibunya. Semuanya.

'Kasihan kau Luhan. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu. Membuatmu bahagia, selamanya.' Sehun membatin, dengan mata masih terpejam.

Namja tampan dan cadel itu akan mendedikasikan dirinya hanya untuk kekasihnya itu, membuatnya bahagia. Sehun berjanji Luhan tidak akan menyesal dilahirkan ke dunia dengan orientasi seks yang berbeda, karena dia akan melengkapi perbedaan itu dalam sebuah persamaan, yaitu cinta. Cinta kasih mereka yang akan membuat mereka bertahan, karena dia tahu kehidupan diluar sana jelas akan berbeda.

Tapi Sehun yakin dia bisa melewatinya bersama Luhan. Sampai mati.

Kereta api express terus melaju kencang, membawa mereka berdua.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

"Kyaa... Baek. Gawat.. Ini gawat. Sangat gawat." Kyungsoo berteriak, tepat didepan kamar kost Luhan yang tidak terkunci.

"Ada apa Kyung? Apa kau melihat namja tampan rupawan dan menawan sedang bugil, tapi kejantanannya kecil, seperti sosis so nice?" balas Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Dia memegang majalah dewasa edisi 1999, salah satu koleksi unlimitednya, jadul.

"Kau bicara apa. Kau lihat ini... Ini pesan dari Luhan, dia pergi." tukas Kyungsoo, panik bukan kepalang.

"Paling dia keluar ke apotik dan membeli pil anti hamil." kata Baekhyun, asal saja.

"Aku tidak main main. Luhan pergi, meninggalkan kita." Kyungsoo memperlihatkan pesan dari Luhan itu.

Baekhyun mengambil dan membacanya. Mata bereyelinernya kesana kemari karena membaca cepat.

"Kau benar Kyung. Luhan pergi." kata Baekhyun, lemas. Dia menjatuhkan majalah dewasa ditangannya.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Makanan yang baru saja dibelinya untuk Luhan, sepertinya harus dimakan berdua dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia pergi bersama Sehun." Kyungsoo membaca sekali lagi pesan Luhan tersebut.

"Yah, padahal aku sudah senang mendapatkan teman baru. Luhan sama seperti kita. Sang pencinta namja. OMG, sekarang dia pergi. Aku juga belum memberikan rekaman kamera tersembunyi yang kupasang di kamar mandi, part Sehun. Luhan pasti senang melihatnya." timpal Baekhyun. Walau dia sudah yakin pasti bahwa Luhan sudah melihat kejantanan Sehun, yang entah dimana. Dia terduduk didepan pintu kamar kost Luhan yang sudah terbuka.

Kedua namja imut itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

Lalu...

"Jangan bersedih. Luhan pergi bersama cinta sejatinya. Kita harus menghargainya..." seru Baekhyun tiba tiba, cetar membahana badai. Seruannya malah lebih mirip jeritan lebay. Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya jadi terkaget, terlonjak.

"Kau mengagetkanku Baek." Kyungsoo mengusap dadanya.

"Untuk menghibur hati kita berdua. Aku akan menelfon seseorang." kata Baekhyun, lalu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuh dari sana. Namun setelah beberapa saat, dia cengengesan, sambil memandangi Kyungsoo, mengedipkan mata bereyelinernya.

"Kau kenapa? Matamu kemasukan debu?" tanya Kyungsoo, merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun.

"Hehehehe.. Pulsaku habis Kyung. Bisa aku pinjam ponselmu?" kata Baekhyun, memutar kedua lengannya, melilit. Seperti orang menahan kencing.

"Dasar. Selalu saja aku." Kyungsoo menggerutu, tapi dia memberikan ponselnya.

"Terima kasih tuan putri." Baekhyun menerima ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Makanya jangan selalu nonton youtube, pulsamu cepat habis kalau kau seperti itu terus."

"Entahlah. Yang harus disalahkan adalah operator selulernya. Aku yang merupakan sosialita nomor satu di negeri ini seharusnya diberikan akses dan kuota lebih. Banyak tutorial make up di youtube yang harus kulihat setiap waktu. Juga banyak boyband baru Korea yang bermunculan, aku harus selalu update. EXO tersaingi. disamping itu..."

"Stop Baek. Kau mulai kemana mana. Telefonlah siapa yang ingin kau hubungi." potong Kyungsoo, memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Ok, tuan ratu." Baekhyun berputar centil, lalu menghubungi nomor yang baru saja dihafalnya kemarin.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Halo.." angkat seorang namja di ujung sana.

"Hai tampan. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun, dia duduk didepan kost. Mojok.

"Sedikit. Ada apa? Apa ini Baekhyun?" si namja bertanya balik. Dia adalah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja ini aku. Park Baekhyun." jawab Baekhyun. Bercanda dengan memakai marga Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat lucu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa kau sudah mengganti celana dalammu? Kekeke, salah... Maksudku apa Sehun, si tuan muda kalian itu ada disana?" Baekhyun bertanya, kegenitan.

"Sepertinya tuan muda ada di kamarnya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau sudah mengeceknya?"

"Tidak. Tapi tadi malam tuan muda sudah pulang."

"Okelah. Kita lupakan itu. Eh, apa kau punya waktu?"

"Waktu untuk?"

"Bersenang senang. Main kuda kudaan, tindih tindihan, isap isapan. Lupakan, aku hanya bercanda... Aku menunggumu di kostku. Nanti malam." cerocos Baekhyun, tanpa henti.

"Bagaimana ya? Ehh, aku harus minta izin tuan besar dulu."

"Tidak perlu meminta izin begitu. Langsung kabur saja. Anak tuan besar kalian saja kabur, jadi tidak masalah kalau kalian juga kabur."

Terjadi jeda lama, Chanyeol nampak berpikir diseberang sana.

"Ayolah... Kita hanya bercakap cakap saja. Tapi jika kau meminta 'sesuatu' yang lebih, aku dengan senang hati akan memberikannya." paksa Baekhyun, bernada manja yang lebay.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti malam."

"Yess, aku tunggu... Bye honey."

Baekhyun menutup telefonnya, dia terlonjak senang karena Chanyeol mau bertemu dengannya lagi malam nanti. Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya lekas mengambil kembali ponsel miliknya itu.

"Baek. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Jongin datang juga. Kau mau senang sendiri." Kyungsoo cemberut, sambil memeriksa pulsa ponselnya yang kritis.

"Uu lala... Tenang saja tuan ratu Soo, pangeran kegelapanmu itu juga akan ikut. Dimana ada si tampan Chanyeol, maka si gelap Jongin juga ada, menempel. Dimana ada abu gosok, disitu juga ada pantat panci.. Hahahahaa..." tukas Baekhyun, membahana. Dia tertawa terpingkal pingkal mendengar candaannya yang garing.

"Kau menghina my Jongin." tukas Kyungsoo, lalu mencubit pinggang Baekhyun, keras.

"Aww, kau main klaim. Apa si gelap Jongin sudah jadi pacarmu? Tidak kan." ejek Baekhyun, mengelus pinggangnya yang sakit karena dicubit Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang tidak. Tapi nanti." Kyungsoo berkata, sangat percaya diri.

"Oh baiklah. Kalau begitu... Ayo kita taruhan, siapa yang duluan melakukan 'anu anu' dengan incaran kita, dialah yang menang."

"Jelas aku yang kalah dan kau yang menang. aku tidak mungkin menang dari namja cabe cabean sepertimu." ucap Kyungsoo, sadar diri.

Baekhyun tertawa cetar, yang membuat mata sipitnya semakin sipit. Dia melancarkan ejekan lagi kepada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo juga membalasanya. Mereka saling berbalas balasan.

Kedua namja uke itu sepertinya sudah mendapatkan incaran dan tambatan hati mereka. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk melancarkan 'serangan'.

Terlepas dari itu semua, mereka tentu saja tidak akan lupa dengan sosok teman baru mereka, yaitu Luhan, yang kini entah dimana. Mereka tetap berharap suatu hari nanti bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Semoga.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Cuaca cerah dan mendukung menjadi pemandangan indah di kota Kwangjuu, sebuah kota yang terletak dibagian selatan semenanjung Korea, yang dekat dengan pulau Jeju. Dan disanalah dua namja yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka baru saja sampai.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, sambil memandang deretan gedung dan pertokoan didepannya, dia mendesah halus.

"Di kota inilah kita akan memulai hidup baru." kata Sehun, seraya menolehkan wajahnya, memandang Luhan yang ada disampingnya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dia juga mendesah beberapa kali. Sekarang dirinya berada ditempat yang berbeda, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sekarang kita tinggal dimana?" tanya Luhan,

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan kita bisa menyewa rumah kontrakan di sekitar sini." jawab Sehun.

"Tapi, sepertinya itu sulit Sehun ah. Di kota besar seperti ini hanya ada hotel, apartemen dan sejenisnya." Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun hanya membawa uang simpanan saja, bukan mengambil atau menggasak uang ayahnya yang bermilyaran won itu.

"Kita bisa mencarinya di sudut sudut kota ini. Aku yakin pasti ada." gumam Sehun, tersenyum. Seperti di Seoul, dia yakin bahwa masih ada rumah kontrakan yang bisa mereka sewa untuk sementara.

"Aku tidak masalah Sehun ah. Yang kutakutkan hanya kau. Kau sudah terbiasa hidup di rumah mewah dan menjadi seorang tuan muda..."

"Aku sudah membiasakan diri. Tenang saja." Sehun menambah lengkungan senyumannya. Namja itu memposisikan diri untuk berhadap hadapan dengan Luhan, wajah mereka bertemu.

Luhan terlihat ingin menangis lagi, matanya mendadak berkaca kaca. Bukan ingin menangis karena sedih, tapi karena bahagia. Bahagia Sehun ada bersamanya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu lagi?" pinta Luhan, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta izin untuk memelukku. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku milikmu seutuhnya. Peluklah aku kapan saja kau mau." jawab Sehun, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Luhan tanpa 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

MY NAMJA

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

A.N : Lagi lagi chapter lalu terpotong, aku tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Sudah coba juga publish ulang, tapi saja saja. Sekali lagi maaf, mudah mudahan chapter ini tidak kepotong lagi.

o

o

o

o

Luhan tanpa berlama lama langsung memeluk Sehun, pelukan yang dilakukannya tepat didepan umum. Pelukan cinta dan sayangnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun ah." gumam Luhan, dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

"aku juga mencintaimu." timpal Sehun, membalas pelukan Luhan tersebut. Dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Sehun yang pada awalnya belum sadar dan bimbang dengan perasaannya, kini telah sadar dan yakin seratus persen, bahwa dia juga mencintai Luhan. Cinta yang hadir seiring interaksi dan moment moment mereka selama ini.

Hingga beberapa saat pelukan tersebut lepas. Mereka berdua saling tatap. Tidak memperdulikan masyarakat yang melintas dan memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Luhan ah, aku janji akan terus bersamamu dan membahagiakanmu. Jangan ragukan itu." kata Sehun, yang sudah mendengar percakapan antara Luhan dan ibunya ditelefon malam tadi. Dan untung saja dia sedikit paham bahasa mandarin dan mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih Sehun ah. Se.. Sebenarnya aku takut jika semua ini hanya mimpi. Aku takut jika aku terbangun dan kau tidak bersamaku." ujar Luhan, menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Akan kubuktikan..."

Sehun bergerak perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut ke bibir Luhan. Sehun mencium Luhan dipinggir jalan.

Bibir mereka bertemu dan bertautan, lembut.

Ini adalah ciuman kedua yang terjadi antara dua insan anak manusia itu. Sehun menekan bibirnya dan memiringkan kepala, agar ciuman itu tenggelam lebih dalam. Sedangkan Luhan memejamkan matanya. Dia menikmati ciuman tiba tiba itu. Ciuman yang membuatnya serasa terbang ke awang awang. Dan tentu saja ini bukan mimpi.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian ciuman singkat itu terlepas juga.

"Ayo kita pergi, kau harus istirahat." gumam Sehun. Yang takut jika Luhan pingsan mendadak, dia sangat tahu 'kebiasaan' Luhan itu, dari beberapa pengalaman dan moment mereka dulu.

Luhan mengangguk, wajahnya memerah hebat. Saliva Sehun yang tertinggal disudut bibirnya dibiarkan, biarlah angin atau waktu yang menghapus jejak bibir Sehun itu.

Mereka berdua kembali menautkan tangan, berpegangan. Lalu berjalan beriringan untuk mencari tempat bernaung alias tempat tinggal.

'Maafkan aku appa. Aku pergi... Aku yakin appa akan baik baik saja tanpaku.' batin Sehun, menengadah kelangit, sambil jalan. Tangan kirinya tidak lepas dari Luhan.

'Maafkan aku Ma Ma. Aku mengejar kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaanku adalah bersama Sehun.' Luhan juga membatin, dia menundukkan wajahnya, juga sambil jalan.

Hari baru telah dimulai.

o

o

o

o

o

o

Sejam lamanya Sehun dan Luhan berputar putar. Awalnya mereka menggunakan angkutan umum biasa untuk mencari kontrakan dengan harga terjangkau, tapi tidak efektif. dan akhirnya mereka menggunakan jasa taksi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maaf ahjussi. Apa ahjussi tahu kontrakan disekitar sini?" tanya Sehun, bertanya kepada sang supir taksi yang membawanya.

"Tahu, tapi sepertinya kontrakan itu khusus perempuan." jawab si supir taksi, kalem.

"Bawa saja kami kesana." tukas Sehun. Siapa tahu saja disekitar kontarakan yeoja itu ada kontrakan khusus namja, biasanya seperti itu.

Si supir mengangguk, dan langsung memutar arah mobilnya, menuju kontrakan yang dimaksudkannya itu.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Sejak tadi Luhan hanya diam, dia menyerahkan semuanya kepada Sehun. Biarlah namja tampan itu yang menentukan semuanya. Dia percaya pada Sehun. Dia sudah menyerahkan hidupnya secara utuh pada namja tampan tersebut.

'Terima kasih Tuhan. Sehun adalah namja yang baik, dan aku beruntung mendapatkan namja sepertinya.' Luhan membatin, rasa bahagia itu membuncah lagi.

o

o

o

o

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan tiba ditempat tujuan. Mereka melalui jalan sempit semacam lorong, tapi masih bisa dilewati oleh taksi.

Luhan dan Sehun turun, Sehun membayar ongkos taksi dan berterima kasih, tidak lupa juga membungkuk sebagai salah satu budaya menghormati khas Korea.

Mereka berdua memandangi bangunan panjang berderet, bangunan yang hampir mirip dengan tempat mereka dulu di Seoul.

"Apa kau yakin kita akan tinggal disini?" tanya Luhan. Memperhatikan suasana suram disekitar bangunan.

"Yakin. Tapi jika kau keberatan kita bisa cari tempat lain dan..."

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak keberatan. Asal ada kau bersamaku." potong Luhan, memberikan senyuman bahagianya.

Sehun balas tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Luhan. Lagi lagi itu dilakukannya didepan umum. Wajah Luhan memerah setelahnya.

Moment itu harus terhenti, karena tiba tiba seorang wanita gemuk muncul, dia membawa kipas besar ditangannya, mengipasi wajahnya yang penuh dengan maku up tebal. Dia berdeham pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan terlonjak kaget, kemudian tersenyum bersamaan kepada wanita gemuk tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan didepan kontrakan milikku? Apa kalian mencari anak anak kosku?" tanya si wanita gemuk, yang ternyata adalah pemilik kontrakan itu.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya kami mencari tempat tinggal. Kami berniat menyewa disini." Sehun yang menjawab, maju sedikit, melangkah lalu membungkuk sekali.

Si wanita gemuk tertawa, seakan kalimat Sehun adalah sebuah lelucon konyol.

"Sayang sekali anak muda. Kos disini khusus perempuan. Aku tidak menerima pemuda..."

"Oh, kalau begitu apa ahjumma tahu kontrakan khusus namja disekitar sini?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Setahuku tidak ada. Tapi..." si wanita gemuk itu menjeda kalimatnya, nampak berpikir. Dia memandangi Luhan dan Sehun, bergantian.

"Tapi... Aku bisa mengijinkan kalian berdua menyewa tempatku. Dengan syarat kalian menjaga sikap, terutama kepada tetangga kost kalian yang semuanya perempuan." lanjut si pemilik kost, kembali mengipasi dirinya.

Sehun sumringah seketika.

"Benarkah?

"Ya, tentu saja. Kalian pengecualian. Sepertinya kalian pemuda baik baik."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu menoleh kepada Luhan disampingnya.

"Apa kau mau tinggal disini?" Sehun meminta persetujuan Luhan.

"Asal kau mau. Aku juga mau." jawab Luhan, mengangguk.

Sehun menambah senyumannya. Dia fokus lagi pada si pemilik kos. Namja itu melakukan tawar menawar harga sewa. Dan memperoleh kesepakatan dengan cepat, tanpa basa basi.

"Deal."

"Baiklah. Siapa nama kalian berdua?" tanya si wanita gemuk. Ingin tahu.

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang sejenak, berpikir.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, dan ini adikku Oh Luhan." jawab Sehun, yang memutuskan berbohong saja. Tidak mungkin dia mengaku bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Itu bisa gawat.

Si pemilik kontrakan mengangguk paham. Dia memasukkan uang sewa dari Sehun ke dalam tas tangannya, sewa selama 6 bulan lamanya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan kunci kontrakan berwarna silver.

"Itu kamar kalian, sudah bersih." kata si wanita, seraya menunjuk kamar paling ujung dengan pintu bercat biru. Dia memberikan kunci kamar itu.

"Terima kasih." Sehun membungkuk dan menerima kunci tersebut. Akhirnya mereka berdua mendapatkan tempat berteduh juga.

Si pemilik kost pamit. Kebetulan rumahnya ada dibelakang kontrakan miliknya. Jadi dia bisa mengawasi anak anak penghuni kontrakannya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi hal hal tidak diinginkan, seperti pencurian, pemerkosaan atau pembunuhan didalam kost.

Luhan memandangi penampakan gemuk pemilik kost yang menjauh,

"Apa tidak apa apa menyewa selama enam bulan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak apa apa. Uangku sangat cukup untuk itu." jawab Sehun, tersenyum.

"Maaf, eh.. Apa kau memakai uang appamu untuk menyewa kamar ini?" Luhan bertanya lagi, takut takut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menggunakan uang hasil kerjaku sendiri. Bukan uang appaku." jawab Sehun, seraya memegang kedua bahu Luhan. Wajah mereka berhadap hadapan.

"Memangnya dulu kau kerja apa?"

"Nanti kuceritakan. Kita masuk dulu. Kau harus istirahat." Sehun menutup percakapan, lalu meraih tangan kanan Luhan, menuntunnya masuk kedalam 'rumah sempit' baru mereka.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba tiba seorang yeoja cantik muncul dan mengangetkan mereka semua.

"Halo oppa oppa..." sapa yeoja itu, kecentilan, mirip gaya Baekhyun. Dia menghalangi jalan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun berhenti, saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yura. Aku tinggal disebelah kamar kalian." lanjut si yeoja, yang bernama Yura itu. Dia memang sejak tadi memperhatikan pendatang baru yang adalah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Sehun, dan ini Luhan." Sehun juga memperkenalkan diri, seadanya saja.

Yura tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia fokus memandangi wajah Sehun, dari atas hingga bawah. Memandangi dengan intens. Dan Sehun menyadari itu.

"Maaf. Kami harus istirahat. Permisi." sahut Sehun, kembali memegangi tangan Luhan.

"Eit.. Tunggu dulu oppa. Aku belum selesai." yeoja itu pasang badan dan langsung memegang tangan Sehun yang lain, menariknya keras.

"Maaf. Kami ingin istirahat." ulang Sehun, mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang itu. Namun pegangan si yeoja kuat juga, dan jika dia menariknya, kemungkinan tangannya bisa lecet terkena kuku panjang si yeoja yang penuh kutex berwarna mencolok.

"Oppa, jangan kasar kasar... Oppa ayo masuk kedalam kamarku." desah Yura, mengajak Sehun 'bertamu' kedalam kamarnya.

"Bukannya aku kasar, tapi..."

"Lepaskan tangan Sehun, sekarang." kali ini Luhan yang bicara, dia membentak Yura, sangat keras. Bentakan itu tercetus otomatis, dia geram.

Si yeoja ciut, tidak menyangka akan dibentak oleh Luhan seperti itu. Dia memandang sinis kepada Luhan, pandangan tidak suka.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Luhan, dia suka dengan gaya membentak Luhan itu. Yang menandakan bahwa Luhan cemburu, karena dirinya dipegang pegang oleh si yeoja.

Yura ahirnya menepi, tidak menutupi jalan Sehun dan Luhan lagi, tapi yang pasti dia sangat kesal, terlalu kesal. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang kini cemberut dan tertekuk, jelek.

"Permisi." kata Sehun, melewati Yura.

Dua namja itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka, dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam, tidak ingin diganggu lagi.

Sepeninggal Sehun dan Luhan, Yura nampak masih kesal. Yeoja itu melipat tangannya kedadanya.

"Apa aku kurang cantik? Kurang seksi?" Yura berbicara sendiri. Berpikir.

"Tapi... Apakah dua namja itu berpacaran? Oh, kalau itu benar berarti ohh No. Dunia memang sudah sangat tua." lanjut Yura, menoleh singkat ke kamar Sehun dan Luhan, kemudian pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kamar atau ruangan yang ditinggali oleh Sehun dan Luhan ukurannya lebih besar dari kost mereka dulu. Ada sebuah kasur dilantai, sebuah lemari pakaian besar, perlengkapan lain, dan juga kamar mandi dalam.

"Aku akan membersihkan kamar ini dulu." kata Luhan, setelah berkeliling melihat lihat isi kamar.

"Tidak usah. Kamar ini sudah bersih. Lebih baik kau istirahat." ucap Sehun, dia memegang kedua bahu Luhan, untuk mendudukkan namja itu diatas kasur.

Luhan tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya didudukkan. Sehun juga duduk disampingnya.

"Tidurlah." gumam Sehun, lembut.

"Aku tidak mengantuk." kata Luhan, sama lembutnya.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat. Perjalanan kita cukup melelahkan. Tidurlah."

"Ak.. Aku ingin kau menemaniku tidur." timpal Luhan, malu malu, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau jangan malu malu begitu. Kita sudah pacaran sekarang." Sehun memegang dagu Luhan, menormalkan wajah namja itu, agar berhadap hadapan dengannya.

Wajah imut Luhan menjadi semakin merah.

"Ehh, kau belum menceritakan apa pekerjaanmu dulu?" tanya Luhan, mengalihkan topik. Berharap rona wajahnya bisa normal lagi.

"Aku akan bercerita. Tapi kau juga harus janji menceritakan tentang dirimu." ujar Sehun, kembali memegang sekaligus meremas pelan tangan kekasih hatinya itu.

"I.. Iya, aku janji." angguk Luhan, menyanggupi.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya sangat pelan.

"Aku bekerja sebagai penari semi telanjang disebuah klub malam. Itu kulakukan setelah aku kabur dari rumah, karena appaku mau menikahkanku dengan wanita yang umurnya jauh lebih tua dariku." kata Sehun, menceritakan semuanya. Lengkap.

Luhan mendengarkan tanpa menyela, dia fokus pada cerita Sehun, juga pada bibir tipis namja itu yang bergerak saat bercerita. Bibir tipis Sehun merupakan salah satu bagian yang disukainya. Selain 'bagian lain' tentu saja.

"Apa wanita itu mengejarmu? Menurutku, alasan appamu sudah tepat. Kau semestinya menikah dengan wanita yang statusnya sama denganmu, dan..."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku tidak mencintainya. Dia wanita yang picik dan licik. Dia memang mengejarku selama ini. Dan sekarang pernikahan yang direncanakan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah. Jangan bicarakan wanita itu lagi. Sekarang yang penting adalah cinta kita. Bukan yang lain." Sehun meletakkan telunjuk tangannya ke bibir merah Luhan, menekannya lembut.

Lagi lagi wajah Luhan memerah. dia tidak akan membahas mengenai wanita itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau memilih menjadi penari semi telanjang sebagai pekerjaanmu?" tanya Luhan, ingin tahu.

"Karena cuma itu yang kubisa. Aku belum tamat sekolah, dan kau pasti tahu sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan di Seoul. Persaingannya sengit. Suaraku kurang bagus, tidak mungkin menjadi penyanyi. Aku juga tidak punya bakat menjadi seorang bartender seperti Suho. Satu satunya keahlian yang kumiliki adalah menari atau dance. Kau paham kan?"

"Tapi kenapa harus telanjang?"

"Bukan telanjang. Aku masih memakai celana dalam. Tidak mungkin akan menunjukkan ituku pada penonton." jawab Sehun, memberikan senyuman yang terkesan mesum.

Wajah imut Luhan semakin merah saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan 'ituku', yang tentu saja mengarah kepada kejantanan kekasihnya itu.

"Menjadi penari semi telanjang mendatangkan uang yang lumayan banyak. Aku tidak perlu menunggu digaji selama sebulan. Honorku langsung ada setelah tampil."

"Apa kau ikut audisi atau langsung diterima?"

"Tentu saja langsung diterima. Aku jago dance dan juga tampan. Itulah kelebihanku." Sehun membusungkan dadanya, percaya diri. Dia lalu tertawa sendiri. Menganggap kalimatnya adalah sebuah candaan.

Luhan juga tertawa, teringat kata kata Baekhyun yang pernah mengatakan bahwa kelebihan Sehun hanya dua, yaitu kulit putih dan wajah tampan saja. Pernyataan itu tentu saja salah, karena Sehun mempunyai kelebihan lain, yaitu dance dan kemampuan diranjang yang wow. Hal terakhir itu membuat wajah Luhan merah semerah merahnya.

"Hei, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun, saat melihat wajah Luhan yang terlalu merah.

"Ti.. Tidak. Aku tidak apa apa." gagap Luhan. Malu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang giliranmu bercerita mengenai dirimu." kata Sehun, menagih janji Luhan.

Mendengar itu, Luhan nampak mendesah. Matanya langsung berkaca kaca, entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menceritakan kehidupannya selama ini, kehidupan yang sulit yang dikarenakan orientasi seks yang beda.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu..." ucap Sehun cepat, ketika melihat kesedihan kembali melanda Luhan nya itu. Dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan sedih, lagipula dia sudah tahu sedikit mengenai kehidupan namja itu yang diceritakan di buku harian yang pernah dibacanya.

Hening.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kau bersedih. Aku ingin kau terus bahagia." gumam Sehun, lembut. Namja itu dengan gerakan pelan memajukan wajahnya, dan...

Chup.

Sehun kembali mencium bibir ini dia melumatnya secara intens, bergairah. Disisi lain, Luhan yang awalnya kaget, secara otomatis memejamkan matanya, dia menikmati ciuman itu.

Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar jelas. Bibir kedua insan itu berpagutan, saling isap. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya, dan Luhan menerima lidah itu.

"Hmmfff.. Ah.."

"Mmff.."

Saliva mereka tertukar. Luhan terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman Sehun itu. Dia tidak ingin pasif, tangannya langsung bergerak dan memegang tengkuk Sehun, agar ciuman mereka tenggelam semakin dalam.

Panas, panas, hot. Kamar baru itu menjadi saksi bisu dua anak manusia yang dilanda asmara yang membara. Tangan mereka berdua mulai kesana kemari, saling raba. Meraba apa saja yang terjangkau. Sampai kemudian ciuman itu harus lepas karena mereka kehabisan oksigen.

Sehun dan Luhan saling tatap, fokus kepada mata masing masing. Deru nafas mereka bertemu, hangat.

"Sehun ah..." Luhan menggumam, dengan wajah masih memerah hebat.

"Ya."

"Ak.. Aku... Bisa aku meminta... Lagi..." Luhan tergagap, kalimatnya putus putus.

Sehun langsung tersenyum, sangat paham dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Luhan, dia bisa membaca sikap dan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa meminta apa saja... Aku akan memberikannya..." kata Sehun, lalu memegang kedua pipi Luhan.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kedua namja itu kembali berpagutan. Kali ini terlihat lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Luhan menarik keras baju kaos Sehun, hingga baju itu robek.

Kreekk.

Sehun membiarkannya. Membiarkan Luhan yang ingin berbuat apa saja padanya, itu sudah janjinya.

"Maaf, Aku merusak bajumu." kata Luhan, melelaskan pagutan bibirnya. Dia jadi tidak enak.

"Tidak apa apa. Itu bukan masalah." balas Sehun, yang langsung menanggalkan baju kaosnya yang robek itu, hingga menampakkan body seksinya yang mulai terbentuk.

Glek. Luhan menelan ludahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya kembali menikmati memandangi tubuh telanjang Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku lagi?" tanya Sehun, suaranya sangat pelan, seperti berbisik.

Luhan diam, tidak menjawab. Mulutnya memang tidak berbicara, tapi tangannya langsung bergerak melingkar, memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

Mereka berpelukan, Sehun menciumi leher Luhan, dengan sesekali menggingitnya. Luhan menggelinjang, desahan keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Dia membalasnya dengan meraba setiap inci punggung Sehun dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerilya dan meraba kejantanan Sehun dibawah sana yang masih tertutupi celana jins.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tapi yang pasti kedua insan yang dilanda asmara itu larut dalam indahnya penyatuan diri. Tidak peduli dengan perkataan dan cemohan orang diluar sana, tidak peduli dengan ejekan dan pandangan heran orang orang yang tidak mengerti. Yang ada hanya mereka berdua, cinta mereka. Cinta yang akan terus ada sampai kapanpun.

Mungkin banyak yang geleng geleng kepala, mengapa bisa cinta hadir dalam diri namja kepada namja yang lain? Kenapa ada cinta 'berbeda' seperti itu? Kenapa dan kenapa? Jawabanya sulit, sangat sulit. Dan harus dijawab oleh yang merasakannya sendiri. Dan contoh nyata yang merasakannya adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Dua namja beda negara, beda budaya dan beda bahasa.

My Namja, My Love.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Maaf, harus end dichapter ini. Sebenarnya mau dipanjangin lagi, ada NC juga, dan berbagai penjelasan pelengkap lainnya. Tapi karena sering terpotong ditengah cerita, jadi yaa gitulah. Agak kurang semangat gitu. Pembaca pasti kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, maaf yaa.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang baca dan memberikan respon dan reviewnya. Karena kalianlah FF ini bisa fast terus, walau banyak kekurangannya. Mengupdate FF ini dengan cepat merupakan salah satu cara menghargai review kalian, sekali lagi terima kasih.

Aku mau vakum dulu, dengan waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Hehehee... Maaf jika ada kata yang menyinggung selama ini. FF ini hanya hiburan semata dan untuk meramaikan dunia perfanfictionan.

Sampai jumpa lagi dilain kesempatan.

SalamCinta, I Love You All.

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
